Naruto: Eternal Darkness
by Isom
Summary: Sequal to Ultimate Swordsman. After his victory Naruto has been called by the gods to defend his world from an evil that threatens not only his world, but many others. strong Naruto, possible god or sage Naruto. multi-crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 1: Return of a Hero.

Naruto let out a low groan of pain as he slowly rose up from the ground.

"Oh man what hit me?" the blonde asked before he remembered what happened.

Pain's attack, the killing of his godfather, his rage, and then…

Naruto immediately shot up and looked around trying to figure out just exactly where he was. The thing was he didn't seem to be anywhere. All he was standing was complete and total darkness. There was absolutely nothing around him. It was like he was standing in the middle of a black hole. Minus all the gravity.

"Hello?" Naruto yelled, "Where is everybody?"

A female voice chuckled and said, **"We are right here Naruto-kun."**

Naruto spun around to see three people. Three very large people.

The first one was a woman with long black hair and white skin. She wore a kimono with a diamond and star pattern and had a sense of royalty about her.

The second was also a woman with long red hair and a kimono with a skull and fire pattern.

The final one was a man wearing a samurai outfit with pale skin and long white hair. He also held a dagger in one hand.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked with one hand resting on one of his swords.

The man chuckled and said, **"How can you ask such a question? You only saw me about sixteen years ago."**

Naruto looked at the man strangely before saying, "Shinigami? Then that must make you Kami and Yami!"

The three nodded. Naruto immediately began to fear for his life. The boy then quickly bowed before the three deities.

"**No need to bow Naruto," **Yami said, **"We are here to ask for your help."**

Narut looked at the red haired goddess and asked, "What for?"

Kami answered, **"There is a great evil coming. One that threatens not only this world but many others."**

The woman waved her hand and the darkness around them began to shift and change. It showed a large vastness with multiple stars in the background. In front of Naruto was large planet covered in dark green clouds. Before Naruto could make his surprise known he noticed a large dark cloud heading for the planet. Upon closer inspection Naruto thought he saw large ships flinging he smoke. The dark cloud hit and covered the planet drenching it in darkness. Naruto heard screaming from the planet and there was a sudden rushing feeling. Naruto saw multiple dark monsters fighting through soldier sand tearing them apart with their own hands or with powerful weapons. Finally after killing their armies the soldiers gathered up the inhabitants before a figure wrapped up in a cloak makes his way forward. The figure took out what looked like a tiny square shaped casket. The man opened the box and a blast of red and black fire shot out and hit the people. More screaming was heard before the sound of tearing flesh. The smoke cleared revealing the residents had been turned into monstrous creatures.

The image faded returning to the original black.

"What was that?" Naruto asked stumbling.

"**That was an army of darkness that has been "infecting" and ravaging planets for the past few days," **Shinigami said, **"unfortunately the heroes of their dimension were corrupted and eventually joined him in the pursuit of power. To make matters worse we fear they may have found a way to travel between dimensions and will further spread this vile plague in an attempt to take over the multiverse."**

Naruto was staring wide eyed at the god of death.

Naruto shook his head to clear the cobwebs and said, "Are you saying you brought me here because I'm the only one who may be strong enough to stop this guy?"

The deities all nodded.

"**You have proven you cannot be corrupted through all the madness you were put through as a child Naruto," **Kami said, **"This makes you stronger than most. On top of that you have all you've learned and those powerful new eyes of yours."**

Naruto looked confused at them for a second making the three realize he didn't know he had the enhanced Rinnegan. Kami formed a mirror in her hand before holding it up to the boy. Naruto was shocked when he saw his eyes were now with rings and had a silver star in them.

"These are just like Pain's eyes," Naruto said as he looked at his reflection.

"**Yes," **Yami said, **"The were a little creation of my sister called the Rinnegan. When the whole incident with the biju fusing inside that statue happened the stress behind it all allowed you to awaken it. On top of that the Juubi's chakra caused it to mutate. Unfortunately we don't know the full extent of its powers yet."**

Naruto looked at the woman before saying, "Wait what about Hinata-chan and the others? Won't I have to-"

Kami interrupted the boy and said, **"Relax we're working on a way for them to come to you should they need it."**

Naruto looked up at the woman and sighed figuring that he didn't really have a much of a choice. Besides how many times do you get to say you were given a mission by Kami? He had to make sure that he didn't say that because he didn't want people to think he was insane.

"So," Naruto said, "When do I start?"

All three immediately replied, **"Immediately."**

A portal opened up behind Naruto and the blonde was subsequently pushed in by Kami.

Naruto stumbled on the other side and found himself in the middle of a large monastery.

Naruto turned around and looked at Kami who came through the portal.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

Kami answered, **"This is where you will be training."**

Kami then entered the monastery. Naruto followed her quickly and found himself in the middle of a large chamber where there wer multipel wodden statue in the sides.

What caught Naruto's attention were four figures sitting in what resembled thrones in the back of the monastery.

Three were males one was a woman.

The first man was tall thin and was wearing a mix between ninja wear and samurai armor. The armor was on his chest, shoulders forearms, and shins. The one on his sheens had multiple bandages wrapped around them. He also had long pieces of cloth running off the metal sash around his belt and long silver hair tied in a ponytail that went down past his back. His eyes were even silver. In his left hand he held a long katana that was perfectly made for his height.

The second man wasn't as tall as the first. He had a loose gray sleeve with a blue on the en dof the sleeves. Over that he had ona wide shouldered blue gi with red ropes tied bound around both shoulders. He had a brown leather sash wrapped around his waste with a long gray and red striped sheets coming down and long gray hakama pants with small metal boots. His face was covered in white make up with red going down the side of his mouth and tall hat with long black hair. He had blue eyes that burned with incredible fire. Unlike the others he held no weapon.

The third man was large and muscular with tan skin. He had on a black and gold gi with no sleeves over a red mesh shirt and bandages wrapped around his whole arms, his neck, and his lower legs. On his feet he had on old style socks with old style wooden sandals. He also had large gold balls in the shape of a belt wrapped around his waist. He had no hair on his head and had gold makeup running up his face. His eyes were yellow and portrayed no emotion. In one hand he held a large gold kunai.

The only woman of the group was tall and slightly slender. She wore a green long gi that had a long tail in the back tied by a red sash with a red rope in a bow on the back. She had shoulder tied to her gi with brown rope. Over her arms she had dark green mesh with dark green forearms and light green fingerless gloves. On her feet she only wore bandages around her feet, ankles, and shins. Her hair was done in two hoops on the side and long braid in the middle. Her eyes were green and had a commanding look. She had a large kanabo set on her shoulders.

The four beigns turned to Naruto and Kami. Slowly they all bowed to the deity.

"Welcome Kami-sama," the tall pale man said, "What brings you before the ninja tribunal?"

Kami said, **"A great evil has risen. One the tribunal will not be able to fight. I wish for you to train this boy. Help him become strong enough to fight."**

The woman walked over to the boy and looked him over Naruto started to sweat as he knew that a woman could be down right dangerous if they were angry.

"He does not look like much," the woman said.

Kami looked down at her and said, **"He is much stronger than you thing. Now I'll leave you to your training. Good luck Naruto. You'll need it."**

Before Naruto could ask what she meant the goddess was gone.

Naruto turned back to the tribunal and said, "Okay I hop I'm not speaking out of term when I say this but…who exactly are you people?"

The four looked at eachtoher.

The man in make up stepped forward and said, "I am Juto-Shisho ninjutsu master of weapons."

The very thin man stepped forward and said, "I am Kon-Shisho ninjutsu master of spirit."

The woman stepped forward and said, "I am Chikara-Shisho ninjtus master of strength."

The woman then pointed at the large bald man and said, "He is Hisomi-Shisho ninja master of strength."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the names.

"I see you have questions," Juto said, "We shall explain over dinner. Come."

Naruto followed the strange people. When they told their story Naruto was completely shocked. In this world they were the strongest ninja alive. He was surprised that ninjutsu or the ninja arts were split up into stealth, speed, and power instead of what Naruto had learned. He was even more shocked that chakra was split into physical energy, Ki, and spiritual energy, chi. He looked at them in utter surprise when they told him that they had been alive for thousands of years and they looked barely older than Asuma or any of the other jonin.

When they finished their story Naruto odl his starting with the tale of the Sage of the Six Paths. He explained his life, the fight wit Pain, and all the other powerful warriors he fought and beat. Though the boy was embarrassed when he remembered his loud mouth life when he was weak. Juto looked interested when he mentioned his abilities in the weapons forge.

Juto was especially interested in the way Naruto's ninja world worked.

"So this chakra," Kon said, "is a mix of physical and spiritual energy that courses through all things in your world and can be aligned with a certain element or more than one. There is also elemental chakra that if used too much can turn a person to stone while youki, or demon chakra, can actually kill a person if used too much."

Naruto nodded and said, "Right."

Chikara said, "And these kekkai genkai are mutations caused by youki in very small amounts."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes. Unfortunately most of them learn to rely on them too much and let their other skills diminish."

Hisomi shook his head at the sound of that.

"So what exactly am I going to be learning under you?" Naruto asked.

"I will be teaching you how to harness great strength far beyond what you have now," Chikara said.

Kon said, "I will be teaching you how to harness your spirit and use it to its fullest as well as summon your avatar."

Juto said, "I will be helping you with powerful weapons and then how to use them to their fullest. Hisomi will teach you how to fully utilize speed and stealth to its fullest potential."

Naruto nodded. He had a feeling these skills were something that he was going to be needing in the near future.

"Now to bed young Naruto," Chikara said, "We will start your training first thing in the morning."

Naruto smiled at the woman and rose up heading to his bed chambers guided by those wood statue things.

**The next morning: Trainign with Kon**

Naruto stood in front of Kon both of which were sitting in a lotus position. The only difference from yesterday was that Naruto had a gold medallion around his neck and he wasn't wearing his trench coat since it was torn to pieces in his transformation back in Konoha.

Naruto decided that while he trained with the masters he would leave a few dozen shadow clones back at the bed chambers practicing with the six parts that he remembered pain using and a book he found in his pocket, probably left by Kami, entitled "The Idiots Guide to the Rinnegan."

"The spirit," Kon said, "Is only as strong as the will of the warrior. When one focuses his spirit it manifests on the body as special markings. When you gain access to your spirit your body becomes much stronger capable to taking more damage and attacking much more fiercely. The avatar is the animal that represents you. For example, the wolf represents ferocity and speed. Of all the avatars the dragon is the most powerful representing incredible strength and will."

Naruto was listening with rapt attention.

"We shall start with simply summoning your spiritual energy. Reach deep inside yourself and focus."

Naruto placed his hands in a ram sign and closed his eyes. Naruto sat like that for about ten minutes. Kon got up after that time when he thought that Naruto had actually fallen asleep. Finally the boy started to glow a dark color. Pure white gold edged markings shined on the boy's body.

Kon looked shocked as Naruto shined. The glow and markings receded before Naruto opened his eyes.

"That was interesting," Naruto said, "Did it work?"Kon nodded and said, "Very good my student. Now we shall focus on how long you are able hold that energy. Should you lose that focus in the middle of combat the results could be deadly."

Naruto nodded and got right back to focusing.

**Noon: training with Chikara.**

Chikara and Naruto stood on top of a large mountain staring each other down.

"Strength does not solely rely on the size of ones muscles," Chikara said, "Most people find strength through augmentations and artificial ways. I shall teach you how to harness true strength."

A green glow came over the woman.

"Focus yoru chi and harness its power," Chikara said, "Focus it into one point and upon impact release!"

The woman then proceeded to slam her fist into a boulder smashing it into dust with one blow. Naruto's jaw hit the ground when he saw that.

'_Whoa!' _the blonde thought, _'Grandma Tsunade has got nothing on this girl. I wonder if she can do that to a mountain?'_

Chikara motioned for Naruto to come over to her and pointed at a rock.

"Do what I just did," the girl said.

Naruto focused his chi and felt power flow through him. The boy cocked back an arm and unleashed a brutal right hook that smashed the rock into pieces.

"You are a fast learner Uzumaki-san," Chikara said with a slight smile, "Now try it with these."

She snapped her fingers and foru large golems made entirely out of rock rose up from the ground.

"Crush him!" the woman yelled as the four monsters glared down balefully at Naruto.

'_Crud,' _Naruto thought.

**Afternoon: Training with Juto.**

Naruto looked at Juto as they stood with a large chamber.

"As you know Naruto," Juto said, "A weapon is more than just a tool. It is an extension of the body. You know yoru swords though all the time your have worked with them. I shall show you how we came across our weapons."

The man snapped his fingers and a large dragons head rose from the ground that then opened its mouth revealing a large amount of flames.

"That is one of the coolest things I have ever seen," Naruto said with a shocked look on his face.

"This is the Dragon Forge," the master of weapons said, "Those worthy will receive gifts from the flames. The unworthy will be burned by the inferno."

Naruto gulped loudly.

Naruto slowly approached the roaring fire. As soon as Naruto was close enough to the flames they burst forward engulfing Naruto.

Juto gained a shocked look before a grin took his face. When the flames resided it revealed Naruto with three different weapons.

One was a large Chakram that more resembled a fire wheel with large spikes coming off the edges, and looked like it was large enough to cut a fully grown man horizontally in half.

The second was a long black scythe with a jagged silver blade and the kanji for moon on the front of the blade while the back had the kanji for sun with the kanji for earth, water, fire, lightning, and wind going up the shaft.

The third was a large staff. The staff stood about as tall as Naruto was with large spiked iron balls on the ends with a chain connecting the two. (the lunar staff only made of wood and steel from the Ninja Gaiden series).

"Very interesting," the weapons master said, "I have nto yet seen the forge give more than one weapon to someone."

Naruto looked at his new weapons intently. He then asked, "So…are we going to practice with these or not?"

**Evening: training with Hisomi**

The moon was high in the sky and lit up the deep canyon that Naruto now stood in front of. There was a long rather rickety looking bridge.

Naruto looked around for his teacher, but couldn't find the man anywhere. The boy turned to leave when he ran right into the man making him cry out in shock.

"You know that is a good way to kill somebody!" Naruto yelled as his heart rate went back to normal.

Hisomi said nothing and pointed at the bridge.

Naruto looked at it and asked, "You want me to cross the bridge?"

Naruto turned to face his teacher to find him gone. Naruto spun around and saw Hisomi standing on the other side of the bridge. Naruto blinked before rubbing his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things only for Hisomi to appear in front of him yet again.

Naruto tried to get his heart back under control again and yelled, "Don't do that! What are you trying to do make me have a heart attack?"

Hisomi pointed at the bridge.

Naruto sighed before he made his way to the bridge. Naruto focused his chi and the white and gold markings returned. The blonde then started to make his way across the bridge and slowly started walking knowing that he probably wasn't fast as fast as Hisomi was. About a quarter of the way across the bridge Naruto's focus lapsed and a board on the bridge creaked unrealistically loudly.

A loud roar came from down below and a large serpentine dragon shot up through thick mist that covered the bottom of the canyon.

Naruto cried out and thought he was about to get eaten when Hisomi appeared in front of him and held out a hand to the dragon. The man bowed followed by the dragon bowing its head. The dragon then returned to the canyon below.

"Whoa," Naruto said looking at his silent teacher, "Same time tomorrow?"

Over the next three months Naruto trained with the Ninja Tribunal.

Kon was happy when Naruto quickly grew to where he could hold his spiritual energy for a long time thanks to his incredible chakra reserves. Eventually Naruto learned how to control his spiritual power to where he could actually fire blasts from his hands and eyes. Something that took him quite some time to do. Eventually Naruto also learned how to form his avatar which was a dragon like the other members of the tribunal.

Chikara practically beat her lessons into the young blonde's head. By the time the three months had passed Naruto felt like he was able to physically beat Tsunade in an arm wrestling match. Or at least get in one with her and not wind up with his arm shattered. Despite this Naruto couldn't stand a fist fight with Chikara since she was a hell of a lot stronger than the slug sage.

Juto turned out to be quite the weapons master as he taught him how to fully utilize his new weapons. Naruto also managed to convince the man to teach him some impressive new nitoryu and ittoryu sword moves if he proved intel on the snatoryu pat since, surprisingly, the weapons master had never heard of it.

It took a long time for Naruto to get used to Hisomi's method of training since patience really wasn't the boy's strong point. It took a while, but Naruto finally manage to get across the bridge without pissing off the dragon that slept underneath. After that it was downright speed lessons. For Naruto that was much easier and he was quickly able to run side by side with Hisomi.

While Naruto was training his shadow clones were practicing with their new enhanced rinnegan which Naruto now called the Astral Rinnegan.

While it kept all the powers of the original rinnegan it also had some new powers. One of which was the flames of Agni, an ancient fire god. These flames burned hotter than the Ameratsu used by the Sharingan. They also had the powers of the dojutsu that descended from the Rinnegan being the Byakugan's 360 degree vision with no blind spot and the Sharingan's ability to predict the future. Naruto had a feeling that there were more powers, but he decided to leave that alone for a awhile.

While they were practicing Kami sent a mesenger int eh shape of a hawk who dropped off a summoning scroll for Naruto as well as the Uzumaki clan scrolls that had jutsu that Naruto had yet to learn. It also had a summon scroll for the holly wolves, Ameratsu's clan. Naruto decided to put off on signing it until his training was done.

Finally after three months Kami came back.

"**Hello Naruto-kun," **the goddess said, **"Are you ready to go on?"**

Naruto nodded and hefted a bag that had his new weapons in it and had his swords on his waist.

"**Before we go," **the woman said, **"I think it might be good for a change of wardrobe. Most people won't like seeing a boy hefting weapons around in some dimensions."**

Naruto thought for a second and understood since some people would probably get nervous when you see a boy carrying swords.

Kami snapped her fingers and a cloud of white smoke covered our blonde hero.

When it cleared everyone got an eyeful of Naruto's new attire.

Naruto now had on a black shirt under a leather jacket that had the Kanji for Six Paths on the back. Naruto's arms had on special gauntlets that had three kanji symbols on each. His pants were replaced with logn cargo pants and a pair of boots. Naruto's smirk didn't fade as he moved his arms around before throwing out a kick like he would if he was fighting. There was also a silver ring with a red crystal in it.

He boy smirked to himself and said, "Thank you Kami-sama."

Naruto tookt eh weapons he had in his bag out and sealed them away in his right gauntlet while the three swords he originally had were sealed into his left one.

"**From what I understand there are certain dimensions the army is targeting where there are powerful individuals," **Kami said, **"Your ring is capable of honing in on the dark energy that they use. Once the force there is extinguished your ring will allow you to go to the next one."**

Naruto glanced down at the piece of jewelry and said, "Cool. Wait won't it break?"

Kami shook her head no and said, **"The ring is made of a very dense metal. It can take a lot of damage. Oh and you might want to try getting bodies for that six path thing Pain used. It will really come in handy in the future.**

Naruto nodded at the goddess and his ring flashed red bore it formed a large portal in front of him.

"Bye guys," Naruto said, "See you around…maybe."

With that Naruto stepped forward and entered the portal. Thus beginning a new chapter in the young blonde's life.

**Cut! Okay I decided that since Naruto is going against an alien threat that can tear apart in a matter of seconds he would need all the help he can get. So I decided to let him train with the Ninja Tribunal from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Where will Naruto be going first? What strange beings will he see? Will the multiverse be destroyed by this unknown and vile force? We'll you'll figure it out. Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 2: The first world

It was a quiet night in the city. All the citizens were asleep while most of the criminals were either in jail or in the insane asylum. All seemed normal for the most part. Unless you count a man in a cape and cowl with a bat theme running across the rooftops with a young boy wearing a red cotsume with a black cape and an eye mask normal In the case of Gotham it was.

"Doesn't look like anything is going on tonight," the young boy, Robin, said as he looks out over the city.

"I never thought I would say this," Batman said, "but we might actually have to turn in early."

Robin said, "You say it sound like a bad thing."

Apparently the pair had spoken too soon as a bright flash suddenly went off in a nearby alley. The two heroes of Gotham ran across the rooftops with impressive acrobatic skills. When they reached the alley they saw a blonde kid in a jacket, with cargo pants, and a red shirt with arm bands walking out of a portal.

Naruto sniffed the air in the new realm and went, "Wow. And I thought some of the places back home were cesspools."

The blonde then started to walk out of the alley when he suddenly sensed the presence of two people nearby.

"I know you two are there," Naruto said.

The pair then jumped down and landed near the young man.

Naruto looked the two over and said, "What's with the weird getup?"

Robin glared at Naruto and said, "Well at least we don't look like some high school movie reject."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Wow nice comeback you little man. Now if you'll excuse me I have some important stuff to deal with. And that doesn't include playing with a man in a rubber suit and his young boy sidekick."

Robin glared at Naruto and charged at him intent on clobbering him for the insult.

Naruto simply sidestepped to avoid the kick thrown at his head. The young Namikaze simply threw his leg up striking Robin in the chin and sent him flying into a nearby dumpster.

"Ouch," the boy wonder said as he crashed.

Naruto slowly lowered his limb and rolled his eyes. The blonde looked at Batman and said, "Pal if you want that kid to survive in the world on his own I suggest you teach him how to control his anger."

Batman shrugged his shoulders under his cape before nodding.

"Batman!"

The man in black turned to see a man wearing red and blue tights with a long red cape with a diamond on his chest that had a big red S in it.

"J'onn said he picked up some powerful energy readings in the area," the man said, "Have you seen anything?"

Batman simply pointed at Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the man and said, "Does everyone in this dimension dress so…excessively?"

Superman turned to the dark knight with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently this kid is from another dimension," Batman said in his usual monotone voice.

Superman then gained a look of understanding. He looked at Naruto and said, "Listen kid we need you to come with us."

Naruto shook his head and said, "Sorry big guy, but I can't do that. My godmother always told me to never go off with strangely dressed men. So…goodbye!"

With that the blonde vanished in a sudden burst of speed. Leaving a shocked and surprised pair of superheroes.

Robin rose up from the dumpster after his surprising flight and asked, "What did I miss?"

**The following morning…**

Naruto woke up instantly after being hit by the rays of the sun.

The boy looked up and yawned loudly as he stretched out and popped his back.

Naruto looked around a little bit confused to where he was. That was when he remembered. After his encounter with the oddly dressed duo the super powered blonde had run off as fast as his legs could carry him. He actually ran past a dude who was drinking on the side of the road. If the whiskered boy had looked back he would have see the guy empty the bottle on the ground next to him.

Naruto looked up and saw that he was currently waking up on the roof of a building that had what looked like a planet on top of it.

"Well at least the sights are pretty," Naruto said as he rose up.

The blonde looked out over the city and was surprised at what he saw. Massive buildings built high into the air. People walking around all over the streets and metal contraptions that resembled carriages going around the streets only they weren't being drawn by anything. The blonde was then drawn to a loud noise overhead. He looked up and saw another machine flying through the air leaving a trail of smoke behind it.

"Whoa," Naruto said in awe, "Machinery is much more advanced here then it is back on my world."

Naruto looked down at the city and activated his Astral Rinnegan. He looked down and what he saw shocked him. There was no chakra in any of the people below. While he was training with the tribunal Naruto saw that there was energy with everything from the humans to the earth itself. There was no chakra, or chi in anyone here.

"This place really is different from my home," Naruto said, "If they don't have chakra I really doubt that they have ninjas."

Naruto then teleported down into an alley and walked into the crowd easily blending in.

Well not too much anyway.

Apparently there was a constant in the universe that continued to follow him wherever he went…fan girls.

Naruto saw that when he passed a high school he heard a lot of girls giggling. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a pair of girls looking at him with slight blushes. When they found out they were caught they just waved and Naruto returned the gesture.

Apparently the fan girls in this dimension are much reserved compared to the ones in his home dimension which was good since he didn't have to look over his shoulder everyone twenty minutes.

It was around lunch time and Naruto had been exploring the city. He was trying not to let his geek show when he saw a few of the more advanced things in the city. He was then brought out of his musings when he heard a loud explosion and the sound of screaming.

Naruto actually ran towards the fight and saw something that actually shocked him.

The big guy from the night before, the one with the S on his chest was fighting off four women.

The first was a woman wearing a completely black body suit that clung to her like a second skin with a white line going up her body with circles around her breasts. She had what looked like bandages wrapped around her head going around her nose, chin and forehead as well as a vertical strand going up her scalp. What you could see on her face were her blue eyes, black lips, and long black hair.

The second was shorter and didn't really seem to be wearing anything except a loincloth. Her body had a tan complexion with black markings all over her body. She had on a pair of green gloves that had black spikes that crackled with electricity. Her hair was green with a red object in the middle of her forehead and had an insane look on her face.

The third was the largest of them. She wore what looked like a red cloth body suit with gold chest plate armor, boots, collar, and hood. She also had a black belt around her waist with an orange buckle. On her eyes she had sunglasses. Unlike her other companions she didn't have a weapon.

The fourth woman was obviously the oldest if the wrinkles and white hair were any indication. She had on a deep green outfit with dark green gloves that went o her elbows. She also wore a yellow cape on her back and she held a staff in her hand.

"Good work my little ones," the old woman said, "Now finish him!"

The girl with the cloth whip raised her weapon when the girl with the claws stopped her.

"Hey Lashina how come you get to kill him? I want to kill him!" the girl with the claws whined.

"Harriet we've been over this," Lashina said, "I'm the leader! I get to avenge Lord Darksied."

The girl in red stepped up and said, "No way! I want to crush him!"

The three girls started arguing while the old woman face palmed at the sight of her three girls arguing. Ever since Darksied's second death the girls had been arguing more and more like teenage girls. Then again they were teenagers.

**(AN: Naruto may seem clueless in this chapter, but he's not used to beings from other planets, and he doesn't know about the whole Apokolips deal in the DC Universe.)**

"Kids," Naruto said appearing next to the old woman, "What can you do with them?"The old woman sighed and said, "Sometimes I wonder that myself…"

The old woman then turned to face Naruto who said, "Hey there."

The woman said, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Maelstrom at your service."

The old woman shook it and said, "They call me Granny Goodness."

Naruto chuckled to himself and finally asked, "By the way why are your girls over there trying to kill the boy in blue?"

Granny answered, "We are going to get revenge on him for killing our dear lord Darksied. Besides meatloaf always did get in the way of our master's plan to wipe out this pathetic world."

Naruto looked at the old woman with a blank look.

There were a few seconds of silence before saying, "Oh…well. In that case…"

WHAM! BAM! CRASH!

The three girls and Superman spun around to see Naruto slam his boot into Granny's Goodness' face and send her flying into a nearby building.

"Granny!" the three girls yelled before shooting glares at the boy who just set his foot down on the ground.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Lashina snarled twirling her whip.

"It is common courtesy to give your name first," Naruto said as he glanced at the three ladies.

"Lashina," the girl introduced herself, "That's Mad Harriet and Stompa. Now how are you?"

Naruto cracked his neck and answered, "Call me Maelstrom."

Stompa cracked her knuckles and growled, "Well then Maelstrom. I'm going to show you fury in a woman's foot!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're a woman?"

Now Naruto did know that the girl was a woman since Granny had called them all girls before. He was just trying to get under the woman's skin. And judging by the vein bursting in her head, the dark growl, and the killing intent coming off her he got pretty deep.

Stompa roared in fury as she charged at the boy who dared question her as a lady. Stompa jumped up intent on landing on Naruto. The blonde simply closed his eyes and called on his powers. The boy then held his arm out in what seemed like a futile gesture.

At least until the large woman stopped right in mid air.

"Don't be too eager to rush your opponent," Naruto said, "It will always end badly."

Naruto then threw his arm to the side and Stompa was sent flying into a wall.

The remaining female furies stared in shock. Normally when Stompa was pissed nobody could stop her. This guy had just stopped her in midair with a wave of his hand and sent her flying like a rag doll. What was this guy?

Stompa quickly recovered on the ground and jumped up with a loud snarl and charged at Naruto intent on clobbering him like a punching bag.

As the large woman neared Naruto whispered, **"Paper Drawing."**

Naruto simply dodged the punch and the next one and the powerful kick that followed that. Naruto's body seemed to bend with an incredibly flexibility that was not natural. After a few second Stompa raised her leg and stomped on the ground. Naruto was glad that he dodged that one as when the smoke cleared it showed the ground had been shattered.

Naruto whispered, **"Release."**

Naruto jumped over the woman and kicked out a leg growling, **"Storm Leg!"**

An energy wave came off Naruto's leg and hit Stompa's back making her cry out and stumbled forward.

She spun around and was about to try to clobber Naruto when said blonde landed in front of her and yelled, **"Legs!"**

A sudden kick to the legs launched the large woman into the air surprising her comrades.

"**Twister!"**

Naruto then jumped onto his hands and spun slamming his leg into the vulnerable woman's body knocking her backward and smashing her into a wall.

Stompa rose up and Naruto charged at her with one leg extended and yelled, **"Mutton Shot!"**

The impact of Naruto's boot into the woman's chest with a resounding crack as she was sent flying through the wall and smashed into the ground unconscious.

Naruto twisted his ankle making a loud popping sound and said, "Man and I thought I had tough skin."

Naruto was then aware of someone coming at him. Naruto ducked just in time to avoid getting his head pierced by a trio of spikes. Naruto then threw up his foot and impacted Mad Harriet's chin knocking her back.

"You're tougher then you look," Harriet said, "Maybe Granny will let me keep you after I cut you up!"

Naruto looked at the insane looking woman and focused chakra into his left gauntlet. He threw up his arm and the light and dark sword of his three swords appeared out of the smoke as Naruto caught the two weapons before taking up a stance.

"Let's see how you like getting cut up you freak show," Naruto said with the blades pointed at the woman.

Naruto charged at the woman and they met with a loud clang as her spikes met his sword. The pair wrestled for dominance before Naruto added chakra to his swords and pushed back. Naruto then spun on his heel and with a mighty kick knocked the mad woman back.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me," Mad Harriet snarled as she glared at him.

Naruto simply crossed his swords and said, **"Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave!"**

A sudden powerful blast of wind knocked the insane alien backwards and disorienting her for a brief moment. Naruto then swung both his swords and yelled, **"Two Sword Style: 108 Pound Cannon!"**

The waves of energy that came off the pair of swords easily sliced through her normally thought skin making her cry out in pain.

Naruto grinned to himself before turning to Lashina and said, "Are you really going to try and fight me little woman?"

Lashina drew back her whip and threw it out. Naruto simply dodged the attack before threw up his leg and growled, **"Storm Leg: Victorious Bird!"**

The energy blade that shot off formed a bird. Lashina was smart enough to dodge the attack with easily sliced through the nearby building.

Lashina threw out the other end of her whip more quickly than before. Naruto dodged one strike, but then had another end wrapped around his arm. The blonde cried out in pain as volts of electricity were sent through him.

Lashina smirked as she seemed to be winning the fight, but her smirk turned to a shocked look when the blonde actually glared at her and pulled on his leg and ripped the girl from her spot. Naruto jumped up in the air and brought his heel down on the woman's head knocking here to the ground.

By that time Granny Goodness and the other furies had gotten up from the ground and were staring in shock. They had just been taken down easily by some little kid. This was insane.

"Girls," Granny said, "I believe now would be a good time to leave. We may have overstayed our welcome."

Naruto glared at the woman as they started to leave and said, "Hey grandma. If I catch you or your girls in this town again. I'll drive these straight through that head of yours."

Granny looked at the boy and knew almost instantly that he wasn't bluffing. Granny took a square device of her belt and pressed a button. A sound like thunder reached Naruto's ears and the four women walked into the portal before it closed.

"You okay big guy?" Naruto asked as he held out a hand to Superman.

"I'm fine," Superman said, "You're that kid from before. Where did you learn to fight like that? I don't think I've ever seen fighting like that before."

Naruto crossed his arms and said, "The fighting styles belonged to my family. Well two of them do. The third style I used belonged to my sister."

Superman looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow before saying, "Listen kid I need you to come with me so I can ask you a few questions."

Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to say something when he realized that he wasn't where he was before. He looked around to see he was in the middle of a high-tech building with a bunch of rather strangely dressed people. He looked out a nearby window to see what resembled night. At least he thought it was until he saw what looked like a large planet.

"Well…there goes the idea of not going with you big man. So where am I?"

A new voice said, "The watch tower. Home base of the justice league."

Naruto spun around to see a dark skinned man with bald head and beard wearing a black and green jumpsuit that had a lantern on the chest and a glowing green ring on one hand.

"Call me Green Lantern," the man said as he floated down.

"Now will somebody tell me what the heck is going here?" Naruto asked, "And what is with all the people with superpowers anyway?"

GL floated down to the blonde and said, "You clearly aren't normal here from what Batman and Superman told me. Come on we'll have to have a talk about that."

Naruto was then lead to what resembled a conference room. Inside were some pretty strange characters.

One of which was man dressed in black with the bat theme from the night before.

The others included a man with green skin wearing a blue cape and shorts with a red X made from straps, a man in a red body suit with lightning bolts on the sides of his head, his chest, his gloves, and boots, a woman with red hair and wings carrying a mace, and a black haired woman wearing what looked like a one piece swimsuit with a star and stripes pattern with silver arm bands and a lasso.

"This is…odd," Naruto said.

"Hey boy scout," the man in red said, "Who is the kid?"

Superman said, "That's what I'm trying to figure out. J'onn... do you remember those dimension rift signals you were getting last night? He was the one that came out of the portal."

The group now stared at the boy.

"Okay I have no idea what is going on here," Naruto said, "So who are you people and what the hell is going on because I hate being left out of the loop!"

After some quick introductions Naruto was basically floored. He had a feeling that some dimensions would be different, but his he never expected. Aliens, super soldiers, monsters. The only thing missing was a vicious beast formed by some crazy radiation.

"Well we told you our story kid," GL said, "Now tell us yours."

Naruto sighed and told his story from the absolute beginning.

Needless to say a good portion of them were horrified at what the kid was saying. The way his life went Hawk girl, the one with the wings, was ready to go to Naruto's dimension and show what it felt like to have a medium sized mace slammed where the sun doesn't shine. They were surprised at some of the things from Naruto's world such as the super powerful ninja and powerful techniques and fighting styles. Even the summon animals sounded cool. Though some were pretty shocked that kids at the age of six were being trained how to fight and kill. It was almost barbaric. Finally Naruto finished his tale after his defeat of Pain and his job by the Gods.

When the boy finished speaking the group was looking at one another with contemplative looks. Now while the stuff he was speaking about was pretty crazy, but if he was as powerful as they say he was then things would be crazy.

"So what happens now?" Naruto asked.

Superman said, "Well while we can back up your claims with the portal thing we are going to need to see if you really are that powerful. While I have seen your strength first hand I think some of my friends here might want a second opinion."

Naruto nodded and said, "Great can we do this in an open place? I'd rather not be held liable for damage."

Superman nodded and said, "I think that can be arranged. Shayera show the kid to one of the spare rooms we have. He can rest there until the demonstration."

With that the Thanagarian woman got up and led the boy to his room.

As she left Superman said, "What do you think?"

Batman said, "We'll wait until his demonstration to think anything. If he really is hat powerful we'll have to keep tabs on him."

The rest of the league's original members nodded.

"So we wait until then," Superman said, "This should be interesting."

**Cut! Okay the first dimension is the DC universe. Expect madness, combat, and a bit of Naruto chaos. Next chapter is Naruto's power demonstration and his first mission with the league. Okay see you guys later bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 3: league vs. Naruto.

It had been a few hours since Naruto had arrived at the Watchtower. The spiky blonde had been sent to a room with a bed, TV, and a few of the other essentials.

Naruto was currently flipping through channels on the TV. He had to admit that some of these shows were pretty cool. He found a fondness for a show called 1000 Ways to Die. While some of the deaths were unfortunate he was glad that most of the people who got killed on the show were criminals. (Has anyone else ever noticed that?)

He also admitted that some of the cartoons showed for younger kids were pretty weird.

He was currently watching an episode of a show called "Repo Games" when there was a knock at the door. The blonde rose up and went to the door. When he opened it he found a woman wearing a green top and a pair of green pants that hugged her curves, with green hair and earrings.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as the woman was silent.

"I'm here to take you to where you'll be tested," the woman said in an accent that Naruto didn't recognize.

As she led the boy away Naruto had to ask.

"So…is there a reason you were staring at me earlier?" Naruto asked.

The woman looked at the kid and said, "When I was told I would be getting someone powerful who may end up joining the league I wasn't expecting someone so…young."

Naruto looked at her and said, "Really? Back home I'm registered as an adult."

The woman stopped and turned to face the boy with a shocked look on her face.

"Really?" the woman asked, "Here someone doesn't become a legal adult until they turn 21."

Naruto looked at her and said, "Lady where I'm from as soon as you get this headband you're a legal adult. You're old enough to drink, old enough to kill, old enough to…do other things."

The woman looked shocked and a little disturbed at the kill remark.

"Your world is strange," the woman said, "By the way my name is Fire."

The rest of the walk was in silence. The group arrived at the transport pad and in a bright flash of blue vanished.

When they reappeared Naruto noticed a sudden change in temperature. Naruto looked around to see that he was in the middle of a desert that had what looked like an old western town that he saw in a movie before he came here.

"So you're the guy the big man wants us to fight," a voice said.

Naruto turned and saw five heroes.

The first was a tall muscular man with black hair. He had on a red shirt and pants with gold boots, a lightning bolt on his chest, and a short white cape.

The second was a man who looked like he was completely silver with, red gloves and boots, with a white star in his chest that had a red outline.

The third was a woman with tan skin, white hair, and a blue leotard with a white iceberg insignia on the chest. She also had white gloves and boots.

The fourth was pretty strange to Naruto. The man was covered in blue armor that seemed to resemble a beetle's shell. His face was completely black with red eyes. If Naruto could see behind him he would see a beetle on his back.

The fifth was a dark skinned woman with black hair wearing an orange leotard that was cut down the middle with booths and clawed gloves. Around her neck was a necklace that had a tiger head in the middle with fangs going through it.

The sixth was a blonde man with a blue and gold theme outfit with a gold visor over his eyes.

"I can't believe that we're fighting a kid," the white haired girl.

The man in gold said, "At least this will be an easy fight."

Naruto glared at the man since he was pretty much saying that he was weak. Naruto had to resist the urge to shout and yell at the man.

"Are we going to start this or not?" Naruto asked, "By the way? Is there any chance I could know the names of the people I'm fighting?"

The man in gold said, "I am the great Booster Gold. The guy in red is Captain Marvel, the ice girl is Ice, the silver guy is Captain Atom, the armored guy is Blue Beetle, and the girl with the necklace is Vixen. You've already met Fire."

Naruto looked at the green haired woman and said, "I have to fight you too don't I?"

The woman nodded.

Naruto sighed and said, "Okay let's get this over with."

While they were facing each other a drone was watching from above.

**At the Watchtower…**

The 7 founding members of the league watched the screen in front of them with interest.

Flash turned to Batman asked, "Can you tell me why we put Booster in there?"

Batman said, "This could be good for Booster. If he fights Naruto and he's a strong as he says it might help Booster get over his ego."

Flash said, "And you want to get back at him for when he hit on Wonder Woman."

Flash was then Gibb smacked over the back of the head by Batman. Of course if you noticed you would have seen him send a glance towards the warrior princess.

Flash rubbed the back of his head before taking out a carton of popcorn and a bottle of Pepsi.

**Back on Earth…**

Booster floated up into the air and flew right at the blonde. Naruto simply sidestepped to dodge the rather sloppy punch that Booster threw. Naruto yawned in a bored fashion.

"Is he done yet?" Naruto asked as he dodged another sloppy strike.

Booster growled in annoyance and said, "Will you hold still?"

Booster threw another punch this time charged with a gold energy. Naruto quickly brought up hi foot before it came crashing down on the masked blonde's skull with a loud crack. Booster's body from the neck down was in mid air before they joined the rest of his body on the ground.

Naruto looked down at the unconscious man before looking up at the others.

"So is this where things get serious?" Naruto asked.

His response for Captain Atom's hands flashed blue before a blast of radiation flew at the boy. Naruto dodged the attack that burned down one of the small houses nearby.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Naruto grinned to himself.

Atom flew at him with radiation still ignited over his hands. Naruto dodged attack and slammed his fist into Atom's face. To Naruto's surprise he didn't hit skin. The felt like he was made of fabric. Naruto figured that this might have had something to do with his powers over radiation.

Naruto grimaced. This means he couldn't use his finger gun, sword, or storm leg techniques.

Up in the watchtower Batman noticed the young Namikaze's look.

"I think he just found out about Atom's suit," the dark knight said.

Everyone looked at the screen with interest.

Back on earth Naruto put his hands in his pockets calmly. Naruto simply looked at the man and bent his knees slightly. Atom was expecting anything. What he wasn't expecting was for the blonde to suddenly vanish from sight.

Atom's eyes widened as Naruto appeared below him and swung out a kick.

"**Legs!"**

Atom quickly jumped over the kick, but was wide open when Naruto used the momentum to spin up into a hand stand spinning with his legs outstretched.

Atom's arms were hit by the kick and he was sent flying back. The former military man was shocked at the strength that this kid had. He was currently wishing that he had been here years ago so he could have been drafted into the military.

Atom blocked another kick to the chest and a punch to the face followed it. Atom focused his power and fired a blast.

"**Paper Drawing: Slime."**

Naruto's body seemed to move like ooze to avoid the radiation blast before it took its original shape.

Naruto then launched himself at the silver coated man.

"**Neck!"**

Naruto spun on his heel slamming his foot into the man's throat. Atom hit the ground with a crash forming a small indentation where his head impacted.

"**Chest!"**

Naruto shot his leg downward slamming it into the man's chest knocking him deeper into the ground. Naruto then walked away from the body. Naruto heard a groan and pain and turned around to see Atom as still up. Atom charged at Naruto with his hands glowing with radiation. Naruto jumped over the man as he charged.

Naruto spun around with his leg extended in a round house motion.

"**Three Point Cut!"**

Naruto spun on his like heel and sent out three kicks simultaneously. The kicks hit Atom's face, chest, and throat before Naruto wrapped his leg around the man's neck and called out, **"Reception."**

Naruto then slammed the radioactive man into the ground forming another crater. Naruto looked down to see Atom was now unconscious.

Naruto looked up and said, "Next."

His answer was a beast like growl. Naruto found himself dodging the claws of Vixen who was attacking him wildly. Naruto dodged a particularly vicious strike aimed at his throat before catching the woman's arm and drawing back his arm.

"**Finger Gun."**Naruto shot his arm forward. To the surprise of everyone watching the lone finger actually pierced the wild woman's skin. Naruto then slammed his fist into her jaw knocking her backwards. As she fell vixen touched the pendant on her necklace. The ghostly image of a donkey formed around her as she lifted her legs and shot them back at Naruto.

The blonde was quick to dodge the technique that slammed into a wooden post smashing through it.

Naruto whistled and said, "Power of the animals. Sounds like some of the clans back home."

Before Vixen could question him Naruto jumped forward swinging his fist.

"**Stern Beast!"**

A high-speed punch slammed into Vixen's stomach making her double over. Naruto then threw up his leg catching her in the throat. A side kick then planted itself into her stomach knocking her off her feet and into a nearby wall.

Naruto then brought up his arm with one finger pointed out before pointing it at the downed Vixen.

"**Flying Finger Gun: Plectrum."**

Naruto flicked his finger sending a compressed air bullet at the downed heroine. She cried out as she felt the air bullet pierce her skin. Her shout was stopped short when Naruto appeared in front of her and stomped his foot down. Vixen was knocked out as soon as Naruto's foot slammed into her stomach.

Naruto didn't even get a chance to see if the damage of the strike was bad as he suddenly dodged a blast of bright green flames before dodging a blast of ice shards.

Naruto looked and blushed slightly at seeing Fire bright green in color with green flames for hair and green fire acting as a bikini.

Fire launched another jet of flames at Naruto. The blonde simply drew a deep breath before firing a blast of his own. The two flames canceled each other out. Naruto quickly dodged a few ice shards thrown at him from Ice.

Ice formed a really big ice glacier above them and threw it like a softball at the whiskered blonde. Naruto jumped up in the air and all three of his swords appeared in his hands and teeth.

"**Three Sword Style: Great Buddha Cut!"**

A few swings later the boulder was in pieces. With his swords still in his hands Naruto drew back his leg and called out, **"Jenga Cannon!"**

Naruto's leg slammed into the large chunks of ice in the air sending them flying back at Ice and Fire. Fire's intense body heat caused the chunks to melt before hitting her. Ice, however, couldn't keep up with all the moves and wound up getting hit the reflected ice attack. The ice themed woman hit the ground with a loud crash.

A look of fury covered Fire's face as she turned to Naruto with her hands blazing more than they were already.

Naruto quickly put his swords back in their seals before charging at the angered pyromancer.

Naruto slammed his foot into Fire's stomach both the user and the victim cried out in pain. Naruto jumped back and groaned in pain as he felt his foot be encompassed in an insane heat. Fire clutched her stomach in pain from the impact.

Naruto mentally yelled, _'Of course that burned she has fire powers for Kami's sake! Okay burns healing already. Okay looks like I may need to cool her off a bit.'_

Naruto quickly went through a few hand signs before calling out his technique.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

The water around him focused into a large flood. The water formed a dragon that roared at Fire and shot at her with incredible speed. Thinking quickly Fire launched a stream of flames that quickly evaporated the water. The wall of steam that shot up obscured her vision.

When her vision cleared Naruto shot right at her with one leg covered in flames and radiating intense heat.

"**Devil Leg: Fried Assortment!"**

Naruto shot up and threw three simultaneous kicks that connected to Fire's body. Her fire powers kept the flames from hurting her, but the impact was powerful. The woman was sent flying and crashed into one of the buildings of the fake town.

Naruto didn't have time to celebrate as he had to dodge a suddenly blast of lasers. Naruto looked behind him to see Blue Beetle who now had cannons for arms. Naruto dodged a few more blasts before Beetle flew at him with incredible speed.

"**Iron Mass: Deutzia!"**

Beetle slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach. Naruto grunted in pain. At that moment the force behind the blow was sent flying back at Beetle. The armored teenager was sent backwards and stumbled in pain.

Beetle growled before his body actually seemed to bulk up. Beetle charged again throwing a punch that was no doubt a lot stronger than before.

Naruto braced himself and said, **"Iron Mass: Strong!"**

Naruto grunted in pain before he was sent flying and crashed into a wall.

'_That was one of the strongest Iron Mass moves,' _Naruto thought, _'I have got to figure out what that armor is.'_

Naruto shot forward again focusing his power.

Naruto growled, **"Iron Mass Style: Important Wolf Step!"**

Beetle doubled over when the boy's arm impacted his stomach. The pain made his muscles to deflate bringing him back to his original form.

"**Iron Mass Style: Devil-Heaven Wolf!"**

Naruto back flipped and sent a hardened kick into the armored hero's chin sending him flying upwards.

Naruto focused a bit of gravity power into his legs and whispered, **"Moon Step."**

Naruto stomped the ground and was launched into the air at an incredible speed. Naruto let out a cry of excitement as he went high up than Beetle. Naruto then drove down towards the dazed Beetle. Naruto tucked in his legs and called out his attack.

"**Storm Leg: Confusion!"**

Naruto sent out a flurry of energy blades. Beetle cried out in pain as the blades actually cut through his armor and his skin. They weren't deep enough to kill him, but they would hurt like hell for a while. Beetle then fell to the ground and crashed forming a huge crater.

Naruto landed on the ground with a crash. Naruto then turned to face Captain Marvel.

"My guess is you're the guy to beat here," Naruto said.

Marvel nodded before lightning focused in his hand. Naruto dodged the attack before kicking sending an energy blade at him. Marvel dodged the attack before vanishing in a sudden burst of speed. Naruto was caught completely off guard as Marvel's fist slammed him in the face.

Naruto caught himself before getting hit in the face again. Naruto growled getting annoyed with the man. Naruto focused his hearing and heard rapid footsteps heading his way. Naruto smirked before he whispered, **"Shave."**

Naruto vanished in a blur of speed just as Marvel was about to slam a fist into his midsection. Marvel looked around a little bit confused. He looked around until he heard Naruto's voice.

"**Shave: Razor!"**

A zig zag dust trail appeared in the dirt before Marvel was hit into the stomach and doubled over from the impact.

'_How strong is this kid?' _Marvel thought.

Naruto then actually started car wheeling over to the man until he was right under his chin.

"**Mixed Vegetable Shot!"**

Naruto used both hands to launch himself upwards and slam both of his legs into Marvel's chin knocking him off his feet and sending him sprawling across the ground.

Marvel jumped up immediately just in time to see Naruto running toward him before unleashing a sidekick.

"**Mutton Shot!"**

The impact made Marvel cry out in pain. Marvel then vanished in a burst of speed before wrapping his arms around Naruto in a tight bear hug.

As Naruto struggled to get out the man called out, "Shazam!"

A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck Naruto. The blonde cried out in pain and fell to the ground with a groan of pain. The front of his shirt and jacket had been burned from the lightning and he now had a huge burn mark on his chest.

Marvel started to walk away, but he stopped when he heard a low snarl. He turned around just in time to see Naruto rise up. Naruto glared at the man with poison tipped white hot dagger as his Astral-Rinnegan burning in his eyes.

Naruto pushed both hands forward and growled, **"Gravity Crash!"**

Gravity suddenly increased to an incredible level as Marvel suddenly crashed to the ground forming a huge crater. Naruto then pushed his hands forward causing the same process to repeat until Marvel was lying in a very deep and very wide crater.

Naruto breathed in relief. Naruto then succumbed to being struck by magical lightning and all the exertion he had used. He promptly collapsed to the ground and joined the others in the realm of sleep.

**Later in the Watchtower's conference room…**

Naruto and the league members he fought were currently in the medical wing being treated for their wounds.

While they were being treated the original 7 members of the league were talking to see if they should recruit Naruto.

"The kid is definitely a powerhouse," Superman said, "I haven't seen anyone fight like that for quite some times."

Lantern nodded and said, "The kid has skills, but he still has a bit of a temper. That might be a problem in the future."

J'onn said, "Despite that he has shown great maturity and he has shown an ability to assess situations quickly as you saw with how he handled himself."

Wonder Woman said, "He certainly does know how to handle himself in combat. I would like to know how he does some of the fighting styles. I've never seen a way of combat like that before and I have seen most of them."

Batman said, "I might be able to explain a few things about how he managed to pull some of his techniques."

Batman hit a few keys on a console and an image of Naruto appeared on the screen.

"This is for one of those moves he calls **Shave**."

Batman hit a key and the image slowed down. They saw Naruto's leg speed up significantly as it kicked the ground multiple times in a second. Flash would have made a joke, but he couldn't think of one.

Batman changed the picture to an image of Naruto fighting Fire. It showed him performing the water jutsu. It showed Naruto's body emitting some kind of power that collected the water in the air and ground forming the dragon.

The image changed to Naruto started up his **Devil Leg **move. The league was shocked when they saw Naruto spin on his heel like a twister. The friction heated up Naruto's foot to the point where it was glowing red.

The image then changed to where Naruto was facing Captain Marvel. It showed the power Naruto used to call on the forces of gravity and used them to crush Marvel.

"Let's see," Flash said listing on his fingers, "Super strength and speed, elemental manipulation, gravity manipulation, sword techniques, insane fighting styles, and who knows what else. I'd say we get this guy before some mind controlling crazy gets their hands on him.

Everyone had to agree on that. If someone like the Mad Hatter or Gorilla Grodd, if he is still alive, manage to control Naruto's mind then they were in some deep trouble.

Superman was about to say something when the com went off.

Superman walked over to the console and asked, "Yes?"

On the other end a voice said, "Superman it involves the young boy that fought against your selected league members."

Superman said, "Don't tell me that Marvel's lightning move killed him did it?"

The woman on the other end said, "Uh no sir. He's already up."

At that moment Naruto's voice on the other end of the line was heard as he asked, "Has anyone seen my pants?"

Superman closed the link and vanished in a blur of speed as he found himself in the medical bay. Sure enough Naruto was standing up putting on his pants.

"You're up already?" Superman asked with shock in his voice as the other members got to him.

"I'm called a stamina freak back home," Naruto said, "On top of that I'm able to heal pretty quickly. Though I do wish some of the nurses hadn't been so touchy when examining my chest burn."

A few of the nurses blushed when he said that and started to whistle innocently.

Superman was just looking at Naruto shocked. He was a fast healer too? Man this kid was like the premium package of superpowers. What's next? Is he going to be able to bring people back from the dead?

"Anyway," Superman said, "We've been talking and we've decided it would be beneficial to join the league as a full member."Naruto grinned and threw his arm up in victory before wincing and rubbing his chest.

"Sorry," Naruto said, "My chest is still a little sore."

Batman nodded and said, "You'll need to stay here for a while though. Since you aren't from our dimension you technically don't exist. We'll need to time to fabricate you an identity."

Naruto nodded and said, "Thanks."

Flash then said, "Come on kid I'll show you around. First stop the cafeteria."

Naruto grinned and said, "Great. I'm starving."

Soon Flash would be slapping himself as he saw the bottomless pit that is Naruto's stomach.

**Cut! Okay Naruto is n the league, he'll be living on earth, and he'll be getting a cool superhero look. I'm not entirely sure what it should be. I you want to send me an idea let me know. Next time Naruto gets his first job as a hero and he'll rise to fame. Okay see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 4: New Hero in Town

It had been a few days since Naruto had fought the league members and won. After he astounded, and freaked out, a lot of people with his near bottomless pit of a stomach, Naruto was summoned by Superman and made a member. At the same time Batman was working on forging a fake identity for Naruto. His full name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was born in Japan to young Japanese woman in the southern part and an American who went there to discuss business with a company. Both parents died in an automobile accident three years ago.

Naruto had to admit Batman was pretty thorough. He was able to forge the documents of his birth, the crime reports, and all the other paperwork pretty easily.

Naruto was currently lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling when the sound of knocking reached his ears. The boy walked up to the door and opened it to reveal J'onn

"Hey big green," Naruto said, "What's up?"

J'onn answered, "I need you to come with me. Batman has finally found you a place to live while you're in this dimension."

The last remaining Martian then guided Naruto down the hall to the teleport pad and in a flash they were gone.

When they reappeared Naruto stumbled a bit.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Naruto said as he regained his balance.

Naruto turned around. His eyes widened as he saw a medium sized house. When Naruto entered he was shocked at what he saw. There was a high definition TV with surround sound, (the latter I know is awesome) and a medium sized couch that could seat up to three people. The dining room had a table that could seat four with a lamp hanging over it. The kitchen had a large fully stocked fridge, a granite counter, a few cupboards, and a dishwasher. Naruto went into the back of the house into the back finding a medium sized bathroom which was already stocked with soap, towels, cloths, and toilet paper. There was a main bedroom that had a queen sized bed and a secondary room that had one of those beds that comes down out of the closet.

Naruto smiled and said, "I got to admit the bat sure knows how to set things up."

J'onn smiled to himself and said, "He does. I'll leave you to get to know your town. Welcome to Gateway City."

With that, J'onn teleported back to the watchtower to leave Naruto to get used to his new home.

The blonde Jinchuuriki smiled. As he walked down and sat in front of his new TV.

**About an hour later…**

Naruto had gotten tired of watching TV as there was nothing really on. With that in mind he set off to explore the city. Since he didn't have a car yet he decided get to one of the more social part of the city via shushin. He actually did have one, but he just hadn't checked the garage yet.

Naruto was actually enjoying his walk. He was currently in the park taking in some of the scenery. The dimensional blonde was walking around when something reached his ears. It was the sound of people fighting. Naruto followed the noise and found a pair of teens, a black haired boy and a red haired woman surrounded by a bunch of punk dressed thugs each of which had a sickening grin.

"Why don't you just hand over your money little boy," the thug leader said holding a knife up.

The boy gulped and said, "O-Okay here."

The boy took out his wallet and the thug snatched it. He looked at the wallet and took out some money. He went through the bills and said, "I don't think this will cover your…protection fee."

One of the other thugs grabbed the girl the boy was with and groped her while he swiftly licked her neck.

"This will do," the thug groping the girl said.

The boy snarled and yelled, "Get off her!"

The boy grabbed the thug, but got kicked in the stomach and knocked to the ground. The lead thug held out his knife and put it in the boy's face.

"You shouldn't have down that junior," the thug sneered, "Now…I'm gonna have to make an example of you."

He grabbed the boy by the hair and lifted him up. He took the knife and put it at his throat.

"First," the thug said with a sick grin, "We're gonna make you watch while we have some fun with your girl."

The girl's eyes widened in terror as a few more thugs moved in on her. The thugs stopped though when the sound of someone chocking was heard. The leader looked to see the member of his gang who had been groping the girl was currently in a death grip by a very angry looking blonde.

"What do you think you're doing squirt," Naruto hissed angrily.

The leader growled, "I don't know who you are punk, but if you don't let my pal there go…I'll be really unhappy."

Naruto said, "Oh I'm petrified."

Naruto then slammed his free arm into the thugs head knocking him out.

Naruto then faced the rest of the thugs who took out makeshift weapons such as knives, bats, chains, brass knuckles. One of them even grabbed a nearby loose pipe.

Naruto made a come here motion.

The thugs all charged.

Naruto caught the bat one of the thugs was swinging and in a swift motion broke his hand and took it away from him. Naruto slammed the bat into the thug's chest. A quick kick to the face knocked him out. Another thug threw a sloppy punch that Naruto caught. In a swift motion Naruto broke his arm and threw the thug into a group knocking a two more thugs out. The boy skillfully dodged a knife swung by another thug. Naruto caught his arm before grabbing the back of his head and slamming it on the concrete.

While this was going on the boy and girl were looking on in shock. This kid had come out of nowhere and was helping them. What really shocked them was the fact that he was taking on multiple thugs and hadn't taken a hit. Heck they hadn't even gotten a bit of dust on his jacket.

Naruto knocked out the last thug before glaring at the boy. Naruto smiled and said, "Are you really that stupid?"

The leader flinched at Naruto's glare and as he looked he could swear he saw the boy's eyes turn red. The leader backed off before he started running for the hills.

Naruto grinned before picking up the wallet and the money the thug dropped in his haste to get away. He handed it to the boy and said, "I take it this is yours."

The boy took the wallet and money and said, "Thanks. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Naruto said, "I had some really paranoid parents. They made me train in fighting for years so I could defend myself with all the madness going on in the world these days."

The boy nodded before putting the money up. The girl walked up to Naruto and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," she said happily.

With that the couple walked off.

Naruto grinned in satisfaction and looked at the setting sun and made note of the time with that he headed home.

**Timeskip: Two Weeks Later…**

Naruto yawned. He was pretty bored. The blonde was currently killing time watching some old movie about a giant turtle that was going through Tokyo destroying it. Naruto idly wondered if animals such as this really did exist in this world.

The movie was then cut off when a news flash appeared on the tube.

"This just in," the news lady said, "There is a high speed chase going on through down town Gateway. Just 10 minutes ago the Royal Flush Gang robbed Gateway City Bank. After obtained a few million in cash dollars they escaped with the police in hot pursuit. More on this as it develops."

Naruto growled as he heard that. Naruto's attention as brought away from the TV when he heard the sound of beeping. Naruto followed the noise till he found a briefcase that had a large bat symbol and a letter taped to it.

Naruto took out the letter and started to read it.

Naruto. Knowing your nature you wouldn't be ablet o stay away from the whole hero business. When you find this you'll find some things you'll need. I hope the look is to your satisfaction. See you out there.

Batman.

Naruto looked in the case and let a grin cross his features.

"This is going to be good," Naruto said with a smirk.

**Meanwhile…**

Police sirens echoed through the air as the police chased after four criminals flying away on a bunch of giant playing cards. What was weird was the fact that the people on it were also dressed like playing cards.

The first was a large well built African American male. He wore black, white and red out fit with a 10 on his left shoulder. One his right eye he had the tattoo of a club. His boots and gloves were black and had white at the top that had a club symbol on them.

The second was also male. He wore a whit jumpsuit with black going down his chest, black gloves wihta red line at the edge and black boots on his feet with the same look. Around his waist was a red belt. His face was covered by a cowl that had a funny looking hat on his head.

The third male wore a black shirt, long white pants and boots with a red royal looking robe. In his hands he held a cane and on his head he wore a metal skull cap with a club on it.

The fourth figure was the only girl. She wore what resembled a red one piece swimsuit with high white booths and gloves. Her hair was apparently dyed white and she had a club symbol tattooed on her forehead.

"Jack," the girl said, "The next time we rob a bank…Don't pose in front of the security cameras!"

Jack, the boy in the black and white jumpsuit, looked at his female teammate and said, "I can't help it Queen. This face was made for TV."

The largest male said, "Yeah…if it was a horror show."

Jack glared at the larger male who simply sent a grin right back at him.

"Knock it off you two," the man with the cane said, "We got to lose these rent-a-cops before we get sent back to jail."

The others all nodded. The group then spun around a corner and hid in an alleyway. The cops went right past them.

"Suckers," King, the guy with the cane said.

A voice said, "Who you talking about?"

The four turned around to see a guy standing on a wall. Literally standing perpendicular to the wall!

From the voice they could tell he was about sixteen years old or so. He was wearing black body armor with crimson areas on the shoulders and chest. The armor on his chest was tight showing the muscle underneath. His arms had metal ebony gauntlets with titanium claws on the hands. His pants were tight and looked like they were made of cloth. On his feet was pair of black boots that, unknown to them, had metal insoles that were impervious to heat and magnetism. His head was completely covered by a cowl keeping them from seeing his hair. He wore a black and red almost demonic looking fox mask. Around his waist was a crimson bet that had multiple symbols on them. Over it all he had black trench coat with the sleeves torn off and the image of the Astral Rinnegan on the back over the Kanji for the word Justice.

"Who are you supposed to be tough guy?" 10 asked glaring at the boy.

"I haven't really got a name yet," the masked man said, "Besides I believe you are supposed to give your name first?"

The man said, "Call me 10. That's Jack, King, and Queen. Call us the Royal Flush Gang."

The boy cocked his head to the side and said, "I'm not really impressed. Just a bunch of teens in desperate need of a whooping"

10 scowled and said, "Oh yeah? Well then…Show me what you got!"

The teen grabbed a nearby dumpster and lifted it with ease before chucking it at the fox masked man.

The stranger simply stood on the wall before holding out his hand. The dumpster stopped in mid air shocking everyone watching. The masked boy then closed his fist and the whole thing was crushed into a tightly compressed ball before falling to the ground with a loud clunk.

"Nice strength," the masked boy said, "I'd be more impressed if you knew what to do with it."

The masked man jumped down and looked right at 10 before saying, "Let me show you how to really use one's strength."

The boy shot forward and extended his leg into a side kick. The impact hit the large teenager in the stomach making him double over and cry out in pain. 10 was sent flying away and crashed into a car parked on the other side of the street.

10 clutched his stomach and yelled out in agony as he, for the first time in a long time, felt pain.

Queen whistled and said, "Not bad. It looks like we're actually going to have to try."

Queen held out her hands and sent a bunch of metal objects from the alley, crushed dumpster included, and sent if flying at him.

With surprising agility the boy moved through the debris and Queen suddenly found herself staring into the black eyeholes of the boy's mask. Queen cried out in pain as he felt a knee driven into her gut and then found that she was knocked off her feet and onto the ground by a vicious punch to the face. Just as she was getting up the masked figure got up and stomped on her head knocking her out.

Before the boy could relish in victory he found himself bound. He spun his head around to see Jack had extended his arm and he know had his arms wrapped around his body biding his arms like an anaconda. The boy glared at the Jack.

Jack grinned arrogantly and said, "What are you going to do now pal?"The answer was for the boy's back to sprout two pairs of muscular looking metal arms. Before Jack could do anything the arms grabbed him and smashed him into the ground. The masked fighter then pressed Jack against the wall and using his elastic arms tied him to a light post.

The extra limbs receded just in time for King to fire a bolt of plasma from his cane. The masked boy ducked backwards to avoid the blast.

"Not so hot now are you?" King taunted before firing another blast.

The boy just stood there with his arms crossed. The energy blast was actually deflected off him at the last second like it bounced off something before it even touched his person. The blast, however, did strike 10 in the face just as he was getting up from the ground. He was knocked right out again.

"Not a bad shot," the masked boy said, "My turn."

The boy jumped up in the air and said, **"Storm Leg: Binary Star of the Wolves!"**

The boy sent out a single kick that launched energy at King. The energy quickly formed wolves that snarled and charged King. King tried to fire a blast, but the wolves were too fast. They were upon him instantly sinking their teeth into his shoulders before exploding. King was sent flying into a wall and straight into dreamland.

The boy grinned before walking over to the downed King. He reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll. He dropped it off next to King's prone form.

He was then aware of lights coming his way. The boy slowly turned to face a squad of police cars. The cops were looking at him with surprised faces.

The man simply nodded before the shadows moved on their own and wrapped around him. When the darkness cleared the boy was gone. The cops wanted to go after the boy, but they went to the matter at hand and apprehended the four criminals.

**The next morning…**

Naruto yawned as he took out a bowl of cereal and sat in front of the TV. He turned it on the reveal a news report.

"There is no word on the mysterious vigilante to apprehended the Royal Flush Gang," the male reporter said, "The police stated that when they arrived on the scene they found the beaten bodies of the gang. There was also wearing black and red with a fox mask. The police also say that there was a scroll left at the scene that read, "This is a taste of things to come. If you mess with my city you mess with me. You have been warned." The police have dubbed the figure the Shadow Fox. It seems Gateway has a new hero. Whether or not he is here to stay remains to be seen."

Naruto grinned as he looked at the black and red fox mask next to him.

"Shadow Fox huh?" he said out loud, "I like it."

**Cut! Behold! The Shadow Fox is born! To Saphira Eragon, the only person to send in an idea for the superhero look, I'm sorry for not going with your idea, but I couldn't see the idea of Naruto in a Sasuke Uchiha like outfit it didn't seem right. However the Astral Rinnegan on the back and the belt with seals thanks for those ideas.**

**Naruto is now the hero of Gateway City. Who will he meet? When will the darkness arrive? What madness with Naruto cause in his hometown? You'll just have to figure it out won't you?**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 5: End of a demon and rise of darkness

There was a silent calm over Gateway City. All the residence were asleep in their beds as the moon shined down on the earth.

Over the roof tops a figure ran. He jumped easily from one roof to another. When he entered the moonlight it was revealed to be Shadow Fox aka Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

It had been three weeks since the Shadow Fox had made his first appearance. Crime in the city had taken a quick nose dive. Bank robberies, jewel thefts, car stealing, and a even the occasion purse snatcher weren't safe. Rumors quickly rose about the elusive hero. Some said that he was actually a living shadow. Other said that he was a monster born of smoke and ash. Others actually said that he was a metahuman that had en enhanced by the government to have multiple powers. The rumors helped criminals stay low from the masked vigilante of Gateway. Though a few civilians were skeptical with him he quickly grew a fan base. Luckily for his mysterious persona nobody knew where to find him.

The masked blonde landed on another rooftop with surprising ease. He then stopped as he heard the sound of an alarm ringing.

"They never learn do they?" Shadow Fox asked himself as he looked toward the noise.

He ran for the sound to find the national bank.

"Why is it always a bank?" the blonde asked, "Do all the criminals in the city have one track minds?"

With that the man vanished in a sudden swirl of darkness. He reappeared in the middle of the bank. To his shock the tellers were tied up and the vault was pried open. That's not what made Naruto suspicious. What made him suspicious was the fact that all the money was still there.

"I have a distinct feeling that I am about to be ambushed," Naruto said right out of the blue.

At that moment there were multiple puffs of smoke as multiple ninja completely dressed in black wielding swords appeared.

"I knew I should have seen this coming," the boy said.

At that moment a man walked up from the back. He wore a ninja outfit only his face was shown. He was of Asian descent with no hair and a pair of black eyes that reminded him of Sasuke.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man said, "I don't have to tell you boy. I don't see why you caught my master's eye if you fell so easily into this trap. End him!"

The ninja brandished their weapons menacingly as they charged. Naruto simply jumped inot the air to avoid the assault of swords. The boy descended on the first on and kicked him viciously in the head. The impact was heard throughout the bank. The body was sent flying into the wall with a loud crack.

A lot more ninja charged at Naruto. The blonde jumped up and landed in a hand stand on one of the ninja's heads.

"**Party Table Kick Course!"**

The blonde swung around and started kicking left and right. The attacks hit and sent one ninja by one flying. The blonde then jumped in the air before slamming the ball of his foot into the final one's head. The ninja were all on the ground clutching their aching body parts.

The last few stood at the ready.

Naruto placed his hands on his belt causing puffs of smoke to form revealing his dark and light swords.

The fox masked boy got into a stance and got ready to rumble.

"Bring it boys," Naruto said getting in a typical nitoryu stance.

The five remaining ninja charged at Naruto Naruto. The blonde swung his swords and yelled, **"Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave!"**

The gust of wind knocked them off their feet and into the opposite wall.

Two of them were knocked out while the other three rose up from the ground and got ready to fight again.

The other three charged swinging their weapons. Naruto spun on his heel and slammed another kick to one's chest shouting, **"Ribs!"**

The attack was strong and actually broke one of the bones knocking the man clean out and sending him flying into the wall actually busting through it this time.

The last two charged. Naruto rolled forward and called out, **"Two Sword Style: Rhino Cycle!"**

He had his sword forward and pointed towards the ceiling before running forward and swinging both blades. The remaining pair of ninja cried out in pain as a long bloody streak appeared on their bodies fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Naruto stood up tall and swirled his swords before turning towards the bald man.

"Impressive," the man said jumping down, "incredible strength and in swordsmanship."

The blonde cracked hi neck and said, "Now answer my question. Who are you?"

The man bowed and said, "I am called Ubu. I was sent by my master the demon."

Naruto growled and asked, "Who is this master of yours?"

The bald man said, "You will learn soon enough."

Naruto then asked, "Why don't you tell me anyway?"

Naruto sealed his swords and charged at the man. the man quickly threw out a small bag that exploded in Naruto's face making him cry out in surprise and curse at himself for not seeing that coming.

The boy's vision blurred and he fell backwards onto the ground. Plenty of ninja appeared as Ubu said, "Get these weaklings back to the lair. Take the boy andplace him under guard. Remove his belt as well. It seems that is where he is keeping his main weapons."

**Later…**

Naruto groaned as he rose up from a very soft surface. He looked down to see he was on a cot. He looked around to see he was in a dungeon of some kind. The boy immediately grabbed his face to see that his mask was still on much to his relief.

He activated his Astral Rinnegan to see that there were multiple guards placed at the front of the door. He groaned and looked around. There were no vents, ducts, or anything that he could use to get out of the room and out of wherever he was. He could just use his powers, but that probably attract a lot of attention. He knew he could take a lot of people on, but he didn't want any unnecessary attention.

Naruto sat down on the cot and sighed.

"This is going to be a long while," Naruto said to himself as he sat down.

**Meanwhile in the Watchtower…**

Batman was going over chatter on the computer an rubbed his chin.

"What is it Bats?" Flash asked as he sped up to the dark knight of Gotham.

Batman said, "There was a report of a bank robbery in Gateway. Reports said that there were multiple assailants all dressed as ninjas. Out of all this however nothing was taken."

Flash blinked and asked, "Ninjas? You mean those League of Shadow guys? I thought that Ra's guy you told us about was dead."

Batman said, "Ra's has been alive for hundreds of years. I really doubt he's going to die any time soon."

Flash blinked and said, "You don't think that they got the jump on the kid do you?"

Batman answered, "It's a chance. When I gave the kid his costume I put a tracer in the mask should he get in over his head and should he go rogue."

The batman rose up and said, "I'm going to find him."

Flash was about to say something when he remembered that when the bat set his mind to something there is almost nothing that can get him to back out of it.

With that the batman got into a ship and followed the signal.

After a bit he arrived in a large castle in Europe. The dark knight of Gotham stood on top of the roof and looked through a skylight to see an old man with a sword who was standing in the middle of the room in front of a pool filled with green liquid.

With him was a beautiful girl wearing black leather with long black hair and blue eyes. To the other side there was Ubu.

In front of them was Naruto who stood there with his arms bound and with two ninja standing by his sides. He had a collar around his neck that was chained to the ground behind him. They also had two swords in front of him to keep him from moving.

"So this is the legendary Shadow Fox," the old man said, "I must say I was expecting something a little bit more impressive."

Naruto said, "Who are you supposed to be anyway old man?"One of the ninja turned and growled, "How dare you? You dare disrespect the great-"

The man was cut off when the old man raised his hand.

"Calm yourself my servant," the old man said, "I am Ra's al Ghul: the head of the demon, and leader of the League of Shadows."

Naruto thought for a second and aid, "I thought I knew that name. I read about you in the league's files. The man who lived over five hundred years by constantly taking a special chemical called Lazarus."

The old man gave a rare grin and said, "Now that introductions are out of the way I shall cut right to business. You see my boy with each use of Lazarus my body grows weaker and the effects aren't as strong as before. I am in need of an heir. I've heard of your strength child and you are a candidate."

Naruto looked at the old man with a raised eyebrow. He noticed a slightly angry look on the girl's face.

"Why not have her do it?" the masked boy asked, "She looks like she can handle herself. Why don't you give control of your league to her?"

Ra's said, "I do not believe that woman's touch would be effective in this organization."

Naruto shook his head and said, "In other words you don't deem her worthy of taking on your legacy. Typical male thought. And I should know I am a guy."

Ra's face turned into a scowl before he suddenly turned and said, "I know you are there detective. I've gotten used to you sneaking in."

The skylight broke and Batman dropped down into the room.

The two ninja guarding Naruto suddenly found themselves in the middle of a choke hold before being slammed together. Naruto then grabbed the collar around his neck and broke it.

The blonde scooped his belt up and reattached it.

He looked at Ubu and said, "We got a score to settle baldy."

Ubu charged at Naruto. The blonde simply activated his eyes before holding out his hand. Ubu was lifted off the ground by some invisible force. The man was then thrown into the wall.

The others in the room looked on in shock except Batman who was looking on interest. All the ninja in the castsl appeared in blurs surrounding them all.

"Oh brother" Naruto groaned, "We do not have time for this!"

Naruto focused his power. Behind his masks his eyes turned completely black with only white slits for pupils. There was an incredible killing intent that flooded the area around him. Batman suddenly had a problem breathing as did the girl and Ra's.

Just as soon as it came it stopped. The ninja in the room and throughout the castle fell to the ground unconscious.

Naruto then held out his hand and said, **"Heavenly Push."**

The girl and Ra's were sent flying out through the window and hit the ground with a hard thud.

The two rose up just in time for glowing blue chains to burst up from the ground. The chains wrapped around them tightly.

Naruto and Batman stood in front of the two. The pair of criminals looked up to the Batman and Shadow Fox.

"Hey Bats," Naruto said, "Would handing these guys over to the police actually work?"

Batman said, "Ra's would find a way out. He always does one way or another."

Naruto looked at the old man and his daughter and said, "Then maybe it is time we take care of this problem at the root."The multidimensional blonde then turned around and faced the castle. The blonde then focused his powers and the ground started to shake. The air around the castel distorted and the whole thing started to crumble. The entire place shook before finally collapsing on itself. To the shock of everyone it compressed into a large sphere. Naruto then let the stone ball drop to the ground.

Even Batman was shocked. He knew from watching him before that Naruto had powers over gravity,b ut that was completely insane.

"Now for the final touch," Naruto said as he approached Ra's.

The man stood over the old man and placed his hand on his forehead. Chakra covered Naruto forming a white layer of enrgy over htem both. Naruto winced behind his mask as he felt himself weakening ab it. Ra's fell to the ground in pain.

"Father!" the girl yelled.

When Ra's arose Batman and the girl were shocked. The man was younger now. The gray highlights in his hair were gone and his hair was now completely black. What age showed on his face was now completely gone revealing a young younger man.

The chains dispersed as Naruto said, "Go. I gave you're your life back. Live your life with your daughter like you should have years ago."

With that the fox masked boy turned on his heel and left.

The girl looked up at Batman and said, "Are you still going to turn us in beloved?"

Batman looked at the woman and said, "No. While I condone your father for what he's done I can't allow you to go to jail as well. Start over with your father Talia. It will do both of you some good."

With that the normally emotionless man left the woman who grabbed her father and the two left.

Batman turned to Naruto and said, "Are you all right? And are you sure that was a good idea."

Naruto said, "When I read up on the league of shadows I learned that the Lazarus formula was eating away at his mind. When I restored his youth I also restored his mind. I don't think that you'll have to worry about that anymore."

Batman said, "And the castle?"

Naruto said, "I know you don't really approve of the crushing them, but it needed to be done. I don't expect you to agree with that. It's how I was raised to fight. If its any consolation it was painless for them."

Batman didn't say anything else. He just kept on walking.

**Meanwhile…**

In darkest regions of space there was a flash of dark crimson. A large portal opened up and a dark fog came through hiding a dark ship. Inside the ship we see a long table with eight figures sitting around it. All of them were hidden by darkness. The one most notable sat at the head of the table with the fanciest chair.

An image of earth appeared and the leader said in a dark thundering voice, "So this is Earth. What can you tell me of this world?"

The man closest to him stood up and said, "My liege this world is filled with multiple metahumans as they call them. Each of them has an incredible power such as great strength or speed. Those that don't have powers have technology to help. Out of all of them two stand out."

An image of Naruto and Superman appeared.

"The old one," the man continued, "is called Superman. He has shown powers such as flight, extreme strength, optical enhancements, thermal decreasing breath, super speed, as well as enhanced senses. The second one is called Shadow Fox. His powers include a power in his eyes that grant him power over the elements, gravity, and a vast array of powers yet to be seen. He also has abilities that augment around his body allowing him to enhance his physical powers."

One of the men at the table clenched his teeth at the sight of the boy.

"Is there a problem?" the leader asked as he looked at his general.

"I feel as if I know this boy," the man said, "I can't quite place it. Sir, with your permission, I would like to lead the attack on this world."

Another one of the men at the table rose up and slammed both hands down on the table and roared, "How dare you demand anything from our master!"

The leader rose up and growled, "Silence. Very well…you shall lead the attack. However should you fail…well, you know the price for failure."

The leader held up a skull in his hands before crushing it in his mighty grip.

The general sweated for a second before nodding and bowing his head.

With that the ship made its way toward Earth.

**Cut! Okay this was just a chapter used to fill a bit of a void to show Naruto's progress in the city and I added Ra's just for fun. As for getting Ra's getting his life back the Lazarus stuff was poisoning his head so I decided to end that. Besides I think I might be a better way for him to get a better relationship with his daughter. Now who is the general that might know Naruto? Who knows I mean the kid made a heck of a lot of enemies when he was back in his dimension. Okay next time the darkness invades earth. Let the madness begin. Oaky see you bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 6: The Darkness invades and a familiar face appears.

Shadow fox sat down among the other heroes in the Watchtower. The blonde vigilante of Gateway sat among the heroes feeling right at home. The boy was putting away food when he felt some warm feeling in his hand. He looked down to see his ring was glowing brightly.

"Oh crud," Naruto said as a deep sense of foreboding washed over him.

Suddenly a large portal opened up on the other side of the earth and an alarm went off in the watchtower. Screens showed the large ships coming out of the portal that started dropping small and large creatures from the ships. Civilians screamed in terror as the large monsters started attacking immediately.

Superman said, "I take it this is the army that you are trying to stop."

Naruto could only nod.

"J'onn, I need you to get everyone ready and send a channel through to the heroes in the area to head towards that invasion," Superman, "I don't' know what that is, but it sure as hell isn't a good thing."

Naruto ran over to the teleport pad as well as a good deal of other heroes and vanished in bright flash of light.

**At the invasion site…**

The heroes and Naruto appeared in flashes of light just in time to avoid getting crushed by a giant claw. One of the gargantuan monsters snarled angrily. The monster swung another arm and came close to crushing Naruto. Luckily Atom was one the guys. The scientist used one of his tools to turn himself into a giant, something he wasn't used to doing, and caught the large claws. One sword swing later the monster was roaring in pain as it's arm was sliced clean off.

Naruto jumped and swung his sword down slicing the monster's head clean in half.

The monster's roar got the attention of the footsoldiers of the group.

They were about the normal size of a grown man covered in black armor with a multitude of weapons ranging from swords, to spears, to maces, to actual laser guns. The aliens with lasers opened fire. The group of heroes dodged the attack. One of the heroes, Blue Devil, shot forward and started swinging like crazy. A few impacts later and a giant pitchfork stabbing the drones were all down.

"Nice moves big and blue," Shadow Fox said, "Now let me show you a real piercing technique."

Naruto jumped up facing against a squardron of them. The mouth of his mask split opened like a normal jaw as Naruto held all three of his swords.

"**Three Sword Style: 108 Pound Cannon!"**

The three swords swung and sent a wave of energy that sliced through a bunch of them like paper and exploded with intense power. The explosion oblitereated a few of them, but got the attention of their apparent leaders.

These guys were about twice the size of a normal human with armor that actually seemed like samurai armor. They were also sporting some samurai swords that completed the look. The swordsman charged forward and met with a loud clang against Naruto's own weapon.

Naruto threw up his heel sending the man flying upward like a rocket. Naruto jumped up and yelled, **"Two Sword Style: Double Slash: Tower Climb Return!"**

The double slash sliced the man in tow. As his body crashed to the ground it slowly turned away into dust just lke the other ones that had been destroyed.

"For a supposed unstoppable army these things aren't really that strong," Naruto said.

At that moment there was a loud thudding. The heroes turned around to see a gargantuan goliath of a monster that was big, ugly, deformed, and looked freakishly pissed off.

"Me and my big fat mouth," Naruto said.

The goliath brought its arm up and slammed it down on the ground right where the heroes were just moments before getting crushed like a bug. Naruto threw up his hands and the ground shot up impacting the arm and stopping it cold. The fox masked teen then made another hand motion causing large spikes to form on top piercing the limb causing the monster to screech in anger.

Atom grew to a large size agan before dreawing back his arm and unleashing a haymaker that knocked the monster back. Naruto quickly went through some and signs and yelled, **"Uzumaki Style: Rain of Blades!"**

Naruto's chakra focused around his body and formed multiple blades. They then rained down on the monster and pierced its body in multiple angels. Naruto snapped his fingers the swords exploded. The result was multiple flames and the body fell backwards before crashing on the ground. The large beast howled in pain as it clutched the area of the missing appendage.

Naruto finally focused his power and growled, **"Gravity Purge!"**

The ground shook and finally caved in and black energy cave in cursing blackened monster into oblivion.

"And I thought I was a magnet for the weird," Blue Devil said as he saw that.

"Gravity manipulation," Atom said looking on in shock, "Very fascinating"

At that moment they were interrupted by another ship coming down on them.

Superman flew down joined by Wonder Woman and Green Lantern.

The ship landed and the door opened up. Suddenly multiple balck and red snake came out of the door and struck at them.

A couple sword swings, punches, stabs, and emerald constructs late the snakes were all dead.

Naruto removed his mask surprising the heroes present. The blonde sent chakra to his nose and sniffed the air.

"That smell," Naruto said, "blood, snakes, insanity. A pure darkness that covers the soul and there is no chance of redemption. No way. It can't be him. He' supposed to be dead!"

A dark chuckle was heard and a sickening voice said, "Naruto-kkun…I should have known it was you."

Out of the ship walked a man who made Naruto's stomach lurch and his heart skip a beat. The man was pale with long black hair. His eyes were yellow with black slits like a snake. He wore black armor with a little bit of green here and there with the kanji for serpent on his left shoulder. In his hands was a black sword that had no guard.

"It has been a long time…Orochimaru," Naruto scowled at seeing the supposed to be dead snake sannin.

"It has hasn't it?" the man hised, "I bet you weren't expecting to see me after all this time seeing as you killed me!"

Naruto said, "Oh don't tell me you're angry about that. i mean seriously you abducted people and used them for your own sick experiments to find immortality. I might as well go ahead and ask…how the hell are you even alive?"

The snake man chuckled and said, "My new master does know how to go through dimensions remember? He went through to hell and pulled me out. He promised me great power and enough strength to tear my enemies down and he will give me the secret to true immortality."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Even when you're dead you are just as insane as before."

Orochimaru smirked and pulled out his blackened version of the kusangi.

Naruto drew out his three swords and glared at insane snake master.

Orochimaru shto forward and swung the black sword with incredible speed. Naruto bcked the attack with one sword before spinning on his heel and slamming heel into the snake's jaw and knocked the man off the ground and he was sent flying into the metal hull of the ship.

Naruto went through hand signs and called out a jutsu that shocked Orochimaru.

"**Crystal Style: Diamond Spike Rain!"**

Naruto stomped sending a massive crystal out of the ground before clapping his hands together causing it to shatter and rain down the sannin. The man dodged the attacks by turning his lower half intoa tail and slithering away.

"You'll have to do better than that," Orochimaru said.

What Orochimaru didn't expect was a red blur to come out of nowhere and smash him in the face. The snake sannin fell to the ground and shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs just in time for a second fist to impact the side of his head.

"You really aren't that tough for someone who's supposed to be really tough," Flash said as he vanished in a blur of speed again.

Three more sound fast blows hit the snake sannin in the chest knocking him backwards. When another attack came the insane man's shadow came to life forming a hydra that wrapped around the super hero's shadow and started to crush it effectively crushing Flash.

"Talk about a bind," the red clad hero choked out as he was crushed.

Orochimaru laughed and was about to completely squish Flash until he felt tap on his left shoulder. The pale snake turned his head to see Superman with his fist cocked back. The snake sannin's world exploded into pain as he was sent flying like a rag doll into the nearest wall.

Orochimaru rose to the ground as his jaw started to heal. He was then knocked up into the air by a vicious uppercut. Superman appeared in a blur of speed before clasping both of his hands together and bringing them down hard on Orochimaru's back. The snake sannin crashed into the ground forming a crater.

The snake sannin jumped up before spitting out some blood.

"Such power," he said, "This should prove interesting."

The snake sannin shot his head forward with his neck extending. His bared his fangs and sank them into Superman's neck. The snake man then recoiled crying out in pain clutching his mouth.

"There's a reason that they call me the man of steel," Superman said before taking a breath and blowing sending the snake man away in a gust of wind.

As the snake man rolled he was suddenly enveloped in a green color. He found himself wrapped up in a giant green hand. He followed the trail to see Green Lantern and Hawk Girl.

GL threw Orochimaru into the air while Hawk Girl shot forward and slammed her mace into the snake man's face sending him flying again. This time though the snake sannin shot a pair of snakes out of his sleeves and wrapped them around Hawk Girl with the snakes wrapped around her tightly. Using her strength Hawk Girl threw the snake towards Wonder Woman who caught the man in her lasso and tugged.

The force behind it ripped the snakes off Hawk Girl. Just as Orochimaru got close he pulled out the black kusangi and swung it. The blade met the Amazon's bracers and was deflected. Orochimaru recuperated in mid air before swinging a kick that knocked the woman back. She recuperated in just enough time to slam her own fist into Orochimaru sending him flying.

Orochimaru rolled across the ground before catching himself.

He looked up to see Naruto floating above them.

The blonde called out, **"Storm Leg: Confusion!"**

The energy blades rained all around Orochimaru. The snake pulled the same trick from before and turned his lower half into a snake tail. He avoided most of the energy blades, but one got his shoulder slicing off his arm.

Orochimaru glared at Naruto before ditching his body.

Black power then began to gather in Orochimaru's mouth as he fired a black beam. Naruto's eyes went active out of Orochimaru's sight and the blast was shot off in a other direction exploding with incredible force as it me the side of a building.

"How are you so strong?" Orochimaru asked as Naruto landed, "You only managed to beat me before with the demon's power and now you are able to keep up with me easy with those friends of yours."

Naruto scoffed and said, "I haven't exactly gotten weaker in the three years that you've been dead Orochimaru. On top of that I got my own surprises. Speaking of which…I believe I owe you for taking away my sister and for killing my uncle with one of those damned curse marks!"

Orochimaru grinned and said, "Come then boy."

Naruto said, "You guys stay out of this. I'm going to turn this snake into a pair of boots!"

The other heroes present looked a little unsure.

Orochimaru shot at Naruto swinging his sword. Naruto blocked the attack with one of his own swords as he sealed the other two away. The two met again and again with the clangs of clashing steel met again and again. Finally the two stood at a stalemate.

"I have to admit…you're giving me more trouble than I thought," Orochimaru said, "at least now I have a good reason to kill you!"

Orochimaru shoved Naruto off before going through his own hand signs.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

Naruto manipulated the wind and the attack dispersed harmlessly. Orochimaru glared before noticing Naruto's activated Astral Rinnegan. He blinked and in that moment they were gone. Orochimaru played it off as a trick of the light on his eyes.

At that moment Naruto was on him with his fist cocked back.

"**Stern Beast!"**

The impact of the fist sent Orochimaru reeling with the blow and made him stumble. Naruto wasn't finished yet as he drew back his sword and power collected in the blade.

"**One Sword Style: 360 Pound Cannon!"**

The energy wave from Naruto's sword sliced through Orochimaur's arm. Before he could ditch his body Orochimaru found himself doubled over. Naruto's sword lay stabbed into the ground while Naruto was on top of Orochimaru. The blond unleashed a flurry of blows. Naruto's body glowed with white and gold marking signifying he was using the strength technique that Chikara taught him. Naruto then jumped backwards before running forward and throwing out a side kick.

"**Anti-Manner Kick Course!"**

The powerful kick slammed into Orochimaru's stomach sending him flying through the air and into the wall of nearby building, which happened to be a bank. Orochimaru continued flying until he crashed through the bank's vault door and hit the ground in the vault.

Naruto let out a deep breath as his marking receded.

Meanwhile Orochimaru crawled onto his stomach and spat out some blood. The pain he was feeling was unreal.

'_I don't understand,' _the snake sannin thought, _'before he only managed to beat me with the power of the kyuubi and now I'm in terrible shape and he's more powerful than ever. It must be those eyes! It looks like I'll have to resort to that technique after all.'_

Orochimaru made a few discrete hand signs as Naruto walked into the bank. Naruto cocked his head to the side as Orochimaru opened his mouth.

"**Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes!"**

A great deal of snakes shot out of Orochimaru's mouth. The snakes flooded forward with some having bales extend from their mouths.

Naruto thought quickly and jumped on one hand before he started spinning on it. Chakra collected into his legs as he spun on hand like a top.

As he the energy formed a circle Naruto yelled, **"Storm Leg: Severing Cut!"**

A massive circle shaped **Storm Leg **shot out destroying the snakes, the walls around him, as well as slicing through Orochimaru's neck severing his head. Naruto stopped spinning and landed on the ground. Naruto wobbled a bit a little bit dizzy from the experience.

Naruto grinned and started to walk away when he heard the sound of some moving. He spun around just in time to be on the receiving end of a large, white, serpentine tail.

Naruto crashed into the street where he jumped up and rubbed his now aching back. The boy looked up just in time for the walls to break apart. Out of the building came a large white eight headed hydra.

"**Look upon me boy," **said all eight heads in unison with Orochimaru's voice, **"and know true terror! This is my strongest technique: The Hydra Assimilation technique! Now die!"**

All eight of Orochimaru's heads shot forward. Naruto quickly performed a gravity chakra enhanced **Moon Step **to avoid the head, but was caught by surprise when Orochimaru's tail shot up and slammed into him knocking him backwards. Naruto caught himself and moved again to avoid one of the heads shooting a black energy blast at him.

As Naruto caught himself in mid air with a **Moon Step **he drew back his leg and called, **"Storm Leg: Victorious Bird!'**

The bird shaped energy wave sliced throught head making the other 7 scream in pain. Naruto focused his gravity powers and his sword shot from its place stabbed into the ground and landed in his hand. Naruto held it out and said, **"One Sword Style: Lion Song!"**

The blonde vanished and the sound of a lion's roar echoed throughout the battlefield. A second head fell to the ground as the snake monster roared in pain.

The final six heads turned around before a collar spread on the center head and it shot venom and acid from its mouth. Naruto focused his elemental powers again causing the two dangerous liquids to freeze before they fell to the ground with a loud crack.

Naruto quickly spun on his heel and shot forward with an activated **Devil Leg. **

The blonde shot forward and yelled, **"Well Cooked: Grill Shot!"**

The flaming leg impacted the neck of the far right head forming a grill mark to appear on the neck. Naruto added some wind chakra to his other leg and swung it causing the neck to be sliced clean through. Naruto was then knocked into the air by the head right next to it and the middle left head shot up and swallowed him.

The heroes, who had been watching at the side lines like Naruto said, gasped as they saw their friend get eaten.

The five heads left all grinned smugly until the head that ate Naruto started to choke. Suddenly, Naruto's chakram burst from the head's throat. It spun like a buzz saw with wind chakra added to it and shot up cleaving the head in half. Naruto shot up, covered in goo, before grabbing his chakram in mid air before landing on the ground and throwing it hard actually slicng through the head where the neck had been split.

The remaining four head roared in anger before they all shot forward. Naruto dodged the attacks with incredible ease. One head swerved to side and knocked Naruto down, but he jumped right back up. Naruto turned his head back to see a car. He grinned before back flipping onto the vehicle.

"Come on snake face," Naruto said, "I got something for you to snack on."

The far left head shot forward and tried to chomp on him. Naruto back flipped and caused the snake to lift the car into its mouth. Naruto whipped out a kunai and threw it at the car's gas tank. The projectile made contact and Naruto made a hand sign causing the explosive note on it to explode. The combined explosion of the note and the car destroyed the head.

The final three heads focused before firing a blast of black energy at Naruto.

Naruto back flipped and avoided the main blast, but the wave of it knocked Naruto backwards. Naruto caught himself, but the right head shot forward and wrapped around him started to squeeze.

Naruto growled as he focused his power and before gravity on him lightened and he flew into the air. The snake lost its grip and fell to the ground with a loud crash. Naruto noticed that a tall building had fallen in their fight. He quickly took out two of his swords and called out, **"Storm Leg: Autumn Rain!"**

Naruto unleashed a flurry of sword swings that were actually aimed athe building that was just barely hangin on above them. Hydra Orochimaru smirked at Naruto's attempt when he noticed the energy waves from Naruto's sword were collecting on the surface. By then it was too late. A rain of **Storm Leg **blades came down. The three heads cried out in pain as the multitude of blades sliced through the snake's body. Most of the blades were focused on Orochimaru's right head which caused it to be sliced to ribbons.

Naruto then focused the power of his Rinnegan and called out, **"Fire Style: Hellfire Wave!"**

Naruto clapped his hands together sending a wave of white flames at Orochimaru. The massive hydra screamed as the flames engulfed it. Naruto grinned until he saw the snake burning away. Correction…the snake's skin was burning away.

The ground shook and Naruto found himself in the snake's mouth again.

"Seriously this is getting old," Naruto said, "He does this to me at the chuunin exams and now I have to deal with this twice in one day!"

Naruto's eyes flashed as he sucked the chakra from the snake's head. As this was happened the center head could sense this and actually it into the last head's neck with powerful acid causing it to become severed.

Naruto landed on the ground and glared at the remaining head.

The snake shot forward as Naruto quickly formed three clones.

One went through hand signs and yelled out, **"Uzumaki Style: Chain and Sword Binding!"**

Chakra chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around the snake's body pinning it. If that didn't hold it chakra swords formed in the air bfore coming down and pinning Orochimaru to the ground and holding tight.

Meanwhile the original Naruto and the second clone were holding their hands out towards each other. A sphere of chakra started to form. It started to form a Rasen Shuriken, but the chakra started to turn red meaning it added the power of fire chakra as well.

Orochimaru burst from the bindings and looked to see the technique forming.

Thinking fast Orochimaru threw up the remaing part of the second head's neck before slamming it down on the ground and a seal array formed.

"**Triple Rashomon!"**

The large demonic looking gates formed in front of Orochimaru in a path.

Naruto's clone vanished as Naruto called out his technique.

"**Wind/Fire Fusion: Flaming Spiral Shuriken!"**

Naruto unleashed the technique with incredible strength. The technique flew forward quickly and slashed and burned through the three Rashomon. The hydra screamed in pain as its body was burned and sliced to ribbons. With its size only the head was left.

Naruto panted and fell to one knee. Techniques like that really took a lot out of him.

He was caught by Superman who flew down to him.

"Nice way to take down a psycho kid," Flash said, "and collateral damage was kept to a minimum."

Naruto looked around and saw all the damage that surrounded him.

"Yikes," Naruto said, "I'd hate to see the maximum property damage."

A raspy laugh got their attention.

They turned to see the last head of Orochimaru laughing. The snake head said, **"You are a fool boy. You may have beaten me (cough), but there are many more battles ahead and as you die…the last sounds you hear will be the screams of a dying world."**

With that the head started to crumble into dust. The dark soldiers around them vanished into the shadows.

Naruto's ring flashed and the blonde glanced at it before sighing. He said, "Looks like it's time for me to go."

Lantern said, "What do you mean go?"

Naruto said, "This isn't the only world being targeted. I have to go stop them before anymore worlds fall to this madman…the snake man's master. There's one thing I know…Orochimaru never calls anyone master…unless he really is afraid of him."

Naruto stepped back as his ring flashed red and Naruto yelled, "I'll see you guys again I hope! Bye!"

Superman yelled, "See you!"

With that Naruto was gone off to his next world and his next great battle.

**Meanwhile…**

The leader of the dark army sat as he watched the fight between Naruto and Orochimaru conclude.

"Orochimaru has failed," the leader said.

Another general said, "I guess it was true that Orochimaru was the weakest of us."

The leader eyed Naruto with suspicion and said, "Such power for someone so young."

Another general said, "What shall we do with him? Should we send out assassins?"

The leader said, "No. Let the child relish in this hollow victory. The next time we face the boy…he will die."

The leader glared at the image with his eyes burning dark red at the sight boy.

**Cut! Okay for those of you who have figured it out the idea behind this story was based on Kingdom Hearts. Wasn't a big fan of the first one loved the second one. Anyway Naruto has beaten the first of the Dark One's generals. With Orochimaru being the weakest of them what other challenges will Naruto face? What worlds will he see? Well you'll find out next time. See you all in the next chapter. Sorry if this was rushed by the way. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 7: The Second World: Ghosts, ninjas, and half-breeds, oh my!

There was a bright flash and Naruto fell from the portal and slammed his feet into the ground. Naruto looked around and found himself on the roof of a building. Naruto picked up his fox mask which had fallen to the ground. He picked it up and put it on. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a normal looking town.

'_What's so special about this place?' _Naruto thought, _'It doesn't seem very special.'_

The young blonde was brought out of his thoughts when the sound of an explosion. He sped toward the noise and found himself facing a strange sight.

It was a fight going on between three teens and three women who were floating in the air.

The first teenager was an African American male with a yellow shirt, green cargo pants, glasses, and a red beret. The second was a girl wearing a black tank top with a purple dot in the center with combat boots, and a skirt that was black and had a green plaid pattern. The last teenager was floating like the girls they were fighting. He had a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and belt with a stylized DP symbol on his chest. His hair was white and his eyes were green.

The girls they were fighting were also pretty strange.

The first was a woman with pale skin and wearing a revealing black outfit that had a green flame pattern on it. Her red hair was styled up into two curved points (Spectra in her ultimate form).

The second was a girl with pale skin, black make up, a rocker outfit, complete with guitar, and blue hair that was in a ponytail and burned like fire.

The third was a girl with pale skin, green hair, and a biker outfit with a red jacket, a purple scarf, and a ring on her finger.

"You might as well give up ghost kid," the rocker ghost said, "You can't beat all of us."

The white haired boy said, "I don't think so no hit wonder. Why don't you, the old hag, and loveless over there just hit the road before someone here gets hurt."

The woman in the revealing outfit said, "I don't think so boy. Oh, and by the way…NOBODY CALLS ME A HAG AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Naruto thought, _'Wow…I thought baa-chan was sensitive about her age.'_

The woman flew down and grabbed the white haired boy by the throat. The other boy and girl tried to help their friend with some high-tech weapons, but the other two intercepted them and held them at bay. The woman that held the ghost kid's throat and blasted him with a laser. She then formed a large glowing hand before lifting his head before she started slamming him around. The woman then threw him like a softball into a tree.

There was a flash and the boy's body was covered in light. A pair of rings appeared at his waist. The rings separated and went up and down his body. In his place was a boy with black hair, blue eyes wearing a white shirt with a red dot in the center, blue jeans, and a pair of red shoes.

"Now child," the old woman said, "don't go passing out on us. I want you to watch as we end your friends. Then I will feed of your misery and it will keep me young and powerful forever."

Naruto heard all that he needed to. The blonde jumped into the air and swung his leg sending a **Storm Leg** wave at the woman. The woman processed the attack too late as the blast slammed into her back making her drop the boy and scream out n pain.

Everyone looked up to see Naruto who was setting his leg down.

Naruto said, "Why don't you pick n someone your own age granny?"

The woman snarled and said, "What did you call me?"

Naruto repeated, "Granny."

The woman screamed in fury and flew up towards the blonde. She pulled back her hand with her nails sharpening. She swung it hard. Naruto vanished in a blur of speed. The woman looked around with a slight look of confusion. The toehrs were shocked.

The rocker ghost suddenly yelled, "Spectra, above you!"

The now identified spectra looked up to see Naruto descending on her and didn't react in time for Naruto to slam his foot into the woman's head knocking her down and slamming her face first into the roof of the building the boy had been standing on. Everyone was staring in shock at the boy's inhuman strength and speed.

Naruto glanced at the other two girls and said, "Next."

The rocker ghost shot forward and swung her guitar like a club. Naruto jumped over the weapon and landed behind her. The blonde landed on his hands and performed a mule kick sending the woman stumbling forward.

Naruto called out, **"Neck."**

A powerful kick slammed the woman's head to the ground and then raised his leg and said, **"Shoulder."**

The powerful kick slammed into the woman's shoulder and then spun around on his heel and faced the other girl. She gulped loudly as she felt the boy's masked eyes glared at her. Naruto cracked his knuckles said, "Are you really going to try?"

The girl brought her hand to her mouth as if she was about to blow a kiss. Naruto suddenly felt his danger sense trigger. As she was about to move her hand she felt the cold steel of one of Naruto's swords at her throat.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Naruto said in a cold tone.

The girl gulped loudly before she backed away and ran for her friends. She picked the two up, with a little difficulty, and flew off as fast as she could.

Naruto turned around and faced the three teenagers who were looking at him with complete and utter shock.

Naruto said, "Could you three stop staring at me? It's starting to get pretty annoying."

The trio stopped staring before they stood up. The boy who had been flying a minute ago looked at Naruto suspiciously.

"Who are you?" the kid asked.

Naruto said, "Manners dictate that you should give your name first."

The boy scowled and said, "My name is Danny. You are?

The blonde nodded and said, "My name is Naruto."

The girl said, "I'm Sam. The other guy is Tucker."

The boy nodded in confirmation as he heard his name.

Danny looked at him and said, "What are you?"Naruto removed his mask and said, "Someone you should never piss off. Now then…I believe it would be a good idea for you three to go home."

Sam said, "Yeah…it would be a good idea for us to get home. It's almost time for Danny to get home in time to meet his curfew."

She looked up at the large clock to see that it was 9: 45. Danny paled and started to panic.

"How good are you three at giving directions?" Naruto asked suddenly.

The three looked at each other and Danny said, "We're pretty good at it."

Naruto grinned before forming a pair of shadow clones. One grabbed Sam, one grabbed Tucker, and the original grabbed Danny. They all rushed off in different directions.

After a few minutes of running the three wound up at shoe.

When they arrived the Naruto clones dispersed into smoke.

When the original Naruto arrived at the Danny's house Naruto was shocked when he saw a huge metal object attached to the top of the to the roof of a large building.

Danny and Naruto entered the house before Danny yelled, "Mom! Dad! I'm home! And I brought company!"

The sound of an explosion came from the basement.

Naruto was then presented by two people coming out from the basement who he presumed to be Danny's parents.

Danny's father was a very large man wearing an orange and black jumpsuit that reminded Naruto of the outfit he used to wear before the chuunin exams back in Konoha.

The woman was shapely, and wore a blue and black jumpsuit that hugged her figure. She had her hood down revealing aquamarine eyes and brown hair.

"Hey Danny," Danny's mother said, "Who is your friend?"

Naruto held out his hand and said, "Naruto. I'm new in town."

The woman shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Maddie, Danny's mother. This is my husband Jack."

Jack held out a large hand and Naruto shook it.

"What brings you here Naruto?" Jack asked.

Naruto said, "I found your son getting messed with a few unsavory characters. I intervened and brought him home."

Maddie said, "Thank you for bringing my son home. Speaking of which don't you havto go somewhere?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Not anymore I don't."

That caught the three by surprise.

"You're an orphan?" Danny asked.

Naruto answered, "My parents died when I was little. After I reached an age that I know no one would adopt me I left and I've made my own way in the world."

Maddie said, "I'm so sorry. You can stay with us for a while we have a spare room we use in case my sister ever comes over."

Naruto looked at her and said, "I wouldn't want to impose."

Maddie slapped Naruto on the syoulder and said, "Nonsense. It wouldn't be imposing. Besides I'm not about to leave a young boy out in the cold to freeze."

Naruto nodded and aid, "Thank you for your hospitality ma'am."

With that Naruto and Danny went up stairs after Maddie instructed the boy to help Naruto set up his room.

"What part of that was true?" Danny asked.

Naruto answered, "The part about leaving an orphanage was a lie. The part about me being an orphan was true."

Danny said, "Sorry man….I just wanted to make sure. The last thing we need is for your parents to come in looking for you."

Naruto said, "the only family I had back home was my sister, and I only got meet her after sixteen years of my life."

Danny winced and laid down some sheets on Naruto's bed.

"Thanks for the help," Naruto said as Danny walked away.

As Danny walked away Naruto activated his Astral Rinnegan. He saw Danny had a growing power inside of him. A look of interest came across the boy's face.

'_This could be interesting,' _Naruto thought as he lay down to sleep.

**Meanwhile…**

An old man stood in front of a screen. He was tall muscular and had on a purple cloak. In his chest he had what resembled a large grandfather clock. This man was Clockwork the ghost master of time. He glanced to the side to see a dented up thermos that had the image of an evil face on it.

Clockwork sighed as memories assaulted him. Over a month ago Danny had faced a dark future and had stopped it. Inside the thermos was his future evil self, Dan Phantom. After the fight Danny had gotten tougher and much stronger.

Clockwork turned to the screen with a small grin. He saw multiple images on the screen that had older versions of Danny all with different futures. Then something happened that shocked Clockwork. One by one the futures started to vanish.

"What is this?" the master of tiem asked.

A voice answered, "Something unexpected my brother."

Clockwork turned around to see an exact copy of him. He was just as tall as Clockwork with blue cloak and a staff that had a globe on it. He had a scar going over his left eye.

"What do you mean by that?" Clockwork asked.

Clockwork's brother answered, "It seems a person from another dimension has arrived. While this would normally cause no problems he will have a part in a great change young Daniel's life in this world as well as others. If we act soon we might be able to stop them."

The sudden flush of power stopped them and the two fell to the ground in pain.

"**You will do no such thing," **a demanding female voice said.

In a flash of white power Kami stood in front of them.

The two brothers fell to their knees and said, "Welcome Kami."

Kami giggled and said, **"There is no need to bow to me masters of time and space. I have simply come to inform you that you shall not interfere with Daniel or Naruto. Naruto has been sent here on a mission to fight off an evil that threatens the multiverse. You will allow Naruto continue his mission unopposed. Am I understood?"**

The two nodded.

Kami smiled and said, **"Good."**

Just like that she was gone.

Clockwork faced his brother and said, "It seems we cannot interfere this time Herald."

Herald nodded and said, "Yes. I have seen into this future multiple times as it seems very interesting. Thought it starts of bad it reveals a light in the darkness at the end."

With that he vanished in a blur of blue smoke.

Clockwork turned to the screen and watched it. He had a grim look on his face until it suddenly curved into a small smile.

As he watched he said, "A light in the darkness indeed."

**The next day in the human world at the park…**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Naruto sat in the midde of the park talking. During this time Naruto had asked about Danny transforming. Danny explained that he was in an accident with one of his parent's inventions. It was a portal that was designed to get through to a dimension called the ghost zone, a world where ghosts reside. It turns out his parents were ghost hunters and were interested in both proving ghosts exist and to get glory in capturing them. To Naruto it sounded like they were a bunch of blowhards who were just looking for fame and glory and not the betterment of their people. Anyway, their invention blew up in Danny's face and turned him into a half ghost with the alias Danny Phantom.

After the explanation Naruto went into his back story. The three were shocked to hear Naruto was from another dimension and that he was super powered and was easily capable to facing down almost godlike beings. While Naruto didn't reveal much about his childhood he did tell them about his time as a hero.

Right now they were just talking when a new voice instantly made team phantom's mood go sour.

"Hey Fen-turd," said a grating and very annoying voice.

They turned to see four people approaching them. The first was a muscular blonde guy with a red and white leather jacket.

The second wore pretty much the same thing only he was of Asian descent with black hair.

The third was a blonde with red and white shirt with jeans and a flower hair clip in her hair.

The fourth was a Latina girl with long black hair. She wore a pair of hip hugger jeans and a pink shirt that revealed her midriff.

"Well," the head jock said, "it looks like the three losers have brought in a new member."

The others laughed and the other jock said, "Yeah."

Naruto said, "And who are you supposed to be, the four stooges?"

Danny and his friends laughed at the name while the four insulted people looked pissed.

Danny said, "They're my school's A-list Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina."

Paulina said, "Yeah…we're the best in Casper High, so you better show us respect."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I don't see four great people…all I see is a pair of steroid cases and two prostitutes."

Tea Phantom burst into another fit of laughs. Dash glared angrily at being insulted. He was the king of Casper High and he was just insulted by some nobody that he didn't even know.

"Listen buddy," Dash said, "You learn to show respect to your betters. If not I'm going to have to teach you some respect."

Naruto's joking look was gone. He rose up from his sitting position. Dash's look of superiority was gone as he saw that Naruto was actually a head taller than him.

"You shouldn't make threats that you can't back up boy," Naruto said his eyes cold and doing his best to hold back his rinnegan.

So far he didn't like this guy. He was sounding a lot like Sasuke before he finally woke up to reality.

Dash got into a brawler's stance and swung a sloppy punch at Naruto. The whiskered blonde simply caught the punch before twisting Dash's arm to the point of breaking. Dash whined in pain as he fell to one knee.

"Back of you dumb steroid case," Naruto said, "otherwise I'll be much less forgiving."

Naruto let go of the boy's arm before dropping him to the ground. Naruto and team phantom trned around and started to leave. Now Dash was actually a very sore loser especially when it came to his pride. He glared hotly at Naruto from his back. He growled almost animal like before charging at the blonde. Naruto felt him charging and was fixing to simply kick him in the face when Danny acted first.

He caught Dash's fist before twisting his arm to the point of breaking making Dash whine in pain again. Unlike Naruto though, Danny unleashed a right cross that knocked out a few of Dash's teeth before delivering a kick to the stomach that made him double over. Danny finally ended it by spinning around and slamming his heel into the side of Dash's face. the attack sent Dash's head into a tree knocking him out.

The remaining A-list stared in shock. Danny had been Dash's punching bag for years and right now Dash had just gotten knocked out by his old punching bag.

Danny turned to his friends and Danny said, "That is something that I've wanted to do for a long time."

Paulina gained a seductive smirk before she walked over to Danny swaying her hips.

"Danny," she said in a flirtatious tone, "you just beat the toughest and most popular man in school. This makes you eligible to date the sexiest and most popular girl in school."

Danny looked at Pauline and his eye portrayed shock. Then they portrayed disgust. The only reason this girl was interested in him now was because he had just beaten the so called king of his high school and she would only be interested in him until the next eye candy of the week came along.

"You know," Danny said, "up until a few months ago I would be jumping at this chance. Now…I just don't care."

Danny pushed off the shocked Paulina and walked back toward his friends.

Paulina looked on shocked as she had just been rejected. She then put a hand to her head to see if she was having a fever. First the lowest member on the social ladder of their school kicks their quarterback's butt and now she gets rejected by said boy when he was supposed to have a huge crush on her.

As they walked away Sam asked, "What was that about Danny?"

Danny said, "I guess I just snapped. I got tire of having to deal with some arrogant steroid case. I figured that I should just quit taking crud form that jerk."

Sam nodded. She was happy that Danny had shown his backbone.

While they were walking they didn't notice a very small robotic bug like thing flying around.

**In Wisconsin…**

An old man with long gray hair in a pony tail wearing a business suit sat watching with a look of shock on his face.

His cat sat down in his lap as he watched.

"It seems Daniel may be coming out of his shell," the old man said, "Oh well…with my latest plan he an dmy beloved Maddie will soon be mine."

The air was filled with the man's mad cackle.

**Cut! Okay Naruto is now in the Danny Phantom universe. What changes will he bring to this world? Now I know that Naruto didn't really have much of an impact in his last dimension. In certain ones however he will have a distinct impact on the main character. The first change is Danny's take no crud attitude. That is actually my change because lets face it this guy knows how to fight so why not use it against the bone head Dash. Okay next chapter you'll see Vlad's plan come to action and the altered future Clockwork and his brother saw. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 8: Betrayal and Phantom's Power

It had been a long few days for Naruto and Team Phantom. Naruto had grown closer to Danny and his friends. He recently joined them on ghost hunts taking the alias Shadow Fox again to fight alongside Danny Phantom. The ghosts were coming out less and less with the super powerful Shadow Fox on Team Phantom's side. Rumor were actually spread through the ghost zone that humans were evolving super powers and were now becoming too powerful to fight.

Naruto also met Jazz, Danny's older sister. Naruto also grew to reveal his secret to them and just about his war. When he showed his tails he found another constant in the universe. Jazz immediately jumped and cuddled the furry appendages. Sam, despite her Goth way of life, couldn't resist cuddling Naruto's tails much to Danny's ire.

Speaking of ire Danny had become pretty popular at school after it became known that he kicked Dash around. Danny would have normally takensuch praise from everyone happily, but he knew it would be the same with Paulina. Once somebody more interesting showed up or when he lost a fight to someone he would become old news. He almost lost his friends when he was obsessed over popularity and he wasn't about to do it again.

At the time everyone in town had gathered for some big meeting that the mayor had called. Everyone was chatting things up while Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked a little bit nervous at what was going on. The may happened to be there biggest enemy Vlad Masters who happened to be a half ghost just like Danny. The problem was that he had gotten his powers many years ago and he had a lot more experience than Danny.

As this was going on Naruto stood off to the side cloaked using a special jutsu he got from the old pervert that he called a sensei. Naruto stood watching as an old man with his white hair in a pony tail and wearing a business suit.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Amity Park," the old man said as he stood to a podium, "For too long has this ghost plague gone on in our fair town. Through much research on the ghosts I have found that this ghost is responsible."

An image of Danny Phantom appeared on the screen. Off to the side Naruto rolled his eyes and suppressed the urge to groan. It was the same story of his life in a sense. They need something to blame all their troubles on and they blame the guy who is actually trying to do something about it.

Vlad continued, "I have been studying this ghost for quite some time now. My investigation has led to a shocking discovery. Behold: Danny Phantom's true face!"

The image turned to a video of Phantom changing back into Danny. The crowd gasped and team phantom turned pale. Danny was now the center of attention which was something he didn't like to be. There were strange looks from the teenagers and the parents. His own family looked shocked while Sam, Tucker, and Jazz tried to get closer to Danny in case somebody tried to do something.

Pamela Manson, Sam's mother, came through the crowd and said, "Come here Samantha. I'm getting you away from this little freak!"

She grabbed Sam's arm only for her daughter to pull out of her grip.

"I'm not leaving him," Sam said sternly.

"Tucker," Tucker's dad said, "Come here now."

Tucker looked at his father defiantly and said, "No way. I've stood by Danny before I'm not leaving him now."

Now most ghost hunters were complete idiots who would jump at the chance to vaporize a ghost. Madeline Fenton was not one of those ghost hunters. She had always wanted to capture a ghost to study it. She had yet to do so, but without this shoot first, ask questions later way of thinking she was actually thinking about this situation. Sam and Tucker had talked about this as if they had known that Danny was the ghost and talked as if he was still him. This got her thinking that something was wrong with Vlad's story.

Unfortunately her husband Jack…was not as thoughtful.

"Get away from that ghost kids," Jack said pointing his bazooka at them.

This only made the group of friends wind up tighter. At that moment the roof to the tower blew out. Large black and white helicopters with the words G.I.W. were stamped on the side in black.

A few agents wearing white suits came out and their leader said, "Daniel Fenton you are herby under arrest under the violation of ectoplamsic law and you are herby sentenced to containment and some really painful experiments."

Danny was really starting to sweat now. This was not the way he wanted to reveal his secret. He was realy getting freaked out at the moment.

"Danny," Sam said, "Go. Get out of here."

Danny said, "Sam I can't just leave you and Tucker here."

The G.I.W. took out their weapons and they were about to fire.

"Go!" Sam yelled.

Danny transformed quickly and flew up. He then took off just as the guys in white started firing their weapons. Danny dodged the blasts and kept on flying.

The helicopters were about to fire blasts of their own when Naruto appeared and called out, **"Storm Leg: Confusion!"**

The wave of energy blades actually sliced the copters apart. Luckily for the pilots they were able to get out of the copters and parachute down to the ground safely.

Meanwhile Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ran to the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle and grabbed the easily stored Fenton ATVs. They sped off after their friends. Maddie and Jack got in the vehicle as well and drove. One of them was going to try and get answers while the other had the idea of wiping a certain ghost of the face of the earth.

Danny and Naruto flew and ran respectively down the street as they avoid the blasts from the G.I.W. Naruto actually turned on his heel and focused his powers over gravity a few of the copters to smash together or crumple up into a ball. How the pilots were able to get out of that alive was really hard for Naruto to tell.

Danny was just avoiding the blasts and firing his own destroying the weapons that were firing.

"Danny," Naruto yelled, "We got to get out of here! You got any ideas?"

Danny knew that there was only one place to go though he didn't like it very much.

Danny nodded and the duo headed straight for Fenton Works.

Naruto dodged a sudden blast fired form a few agents wearing jetpacks. The blonde simply jumped up using a mix of **Moon Step **and gravity manipulation and kicked the heck out of them.

Danny was being assaulted by a few agents himself and was successfully fighting them off. While they were fighting though a few agents placed a device near Danny that had a cylinder base and a large metal orb on top that had green orbs glowing on it. The agent hit the button and a stream of green energy hit Danny.

The boy screamed in pain as he felt ht energy drain from his body.

Naruto noticed this and quickly punched the agent he was dog fighting with before he spun around and sent a **Storm Leg **wave that sliced the machine in half causing it to explode.

Danny was clutching his head and hovering in the air. Naruto could tell that Danny was low on power. Whatever that device was it had drained Danny's power and he was just barely able to hold on to consciousness and his ghost form.

A G.I.W. copter flew up and aimed a weapon designed to capture ghosts at Danny just as the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle rolled.

"Eat this ghost scum!" Jack yelled as he reached out to punch a button.

"Jack no!" Madie cried as she tried to stop her husband.

It was too late though. The button was pressed and a missile was fired from the vehicle. Danny was barely able to dodge the blast while the copter wasn't so lucky. The pilot ejected, but there was another problem.

At that time Danny's friends had rolled up and were now in the copter's falling path. Danny noticed this and using the last of his strength flew down and got his friends and sister out of the way.

The boy looked up and closed his eyes as the copter crashed down on the boy and erupted into flames.

"Danny!" Sam screamed as she saw her friend buried under the massive metal contraption.

Naruto jumped down and lifted the large object and threw it like a softball getting it off him. They had hoped that Danny had managed to go ghost as the last second. It wasn't so. Danny's crushed body lay before them crushed, burned, and almost unrecognizable.

Sam cried in sorrow and hugged Naruto burying her face in his chest. Jazz and Tucker were embracing as well tears of sorrow and running down their faces.

"Yes!" came the excited voice of Jack Fenton, "Finally we got that ghost kid! Is that great Mads? Maddie?"

Maddie was standing over the body of her son. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she looked down. Instead of the ghost boy that she had hunted for months on end she saw her baby, her little boy who she had raised. It all made sense. How their gadgets seemed to home in on Danny, and why every time they would talk about hunting and dissecting ghosts Danny would look sick and why he would seem scared around them some times.

She wasn't the only one upset. Vlad himself was standing over to the side with a look of disbelief on his face. This wasn't how his plan was supposed to go. His plan was to announce Danny as Phantom, say that he had a cure which involved separating his human and ghost half. Maddie would be eternally grateful allowing him to sweep her off of her feet and bring her into his arms like she should have done years ago making her his wife and Danny his son. Now Danny was gone and most likely Maddie hated him now.

"Maddie?" Jack asked as he saw his wife standing quietly.

"You…"Maddie said before she spun around with her goggles burning with fury, "You idiot!"

Jack reeled back as if he had been slapped when he really was slapped by his obviously enraged wife. He looked up at Maddie who had taken her hood off showing her enraged eyes and tears of sorrow.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled, "You just killed our son!"

Jack responded, "He was a ghost Maddie! He wasn't our son anymore. He hasn't been for who knows how long!"

Maddie spat back, "Then why didn't he try to destroy the people attacking him Jack? Why didn't he destroy us whenever he had the chance? Why is it he always fought other ghosts instead of helping them take over the town?"

That threw Jack for a loop. He never really thought about that.

"Face it Jack," she growled, "Our obsession with ghosts had been driving our son away. Now because of you he really is gone!"

Maddie broke down into a fit of sobs again.

Jack's husbandly instincts came out seeing his wife in tears. He reached to the woman to try and console here.

"Maddie I-," Jack started, but he was cut off by the woman.

"No," she hissed, "Don't call me Maddie. Go home. You have two hours to get all your stuff and to get the hell out of my house!"

Jack's eyes widened when he heard the woman say that. He would have tried to get her to listen to reason, but he knew from experience that there was no getting through to Maddie when she got like this. He turned away nd got into the FFAV before taking off to get his things and leave.

Maddie was consoled by Jazz while Vlad, knowing that he had ruined his chances at Maddie completely, just went back to his manor to sulk.

**A few days later…**

The entire town had shown up at Danny's funeral. Maddie was crying endless tears as she stood by her son's grave. Tucker was pretty much in the same state of mind supporting Jazz and Sam as they cried over the loss of their brother/friend. Jack wasn't anywhere near the funeral. A day to two earlier a sample of Danny's blood was taken revealing Danny's status as a human ghost half breed and not full ghost or possessed. Danny's death was now considered a homicide and Jack was put in jail. Maddie was given probation and was under house arrest, but she was allowed out of the house with a few police over to the side. Even the A-list members were at the funeral. They may not have liked Danny very much, but they knew Danny had it rough as a hero and they respected that.

Another person not at the funeral was Vlad. The man had locked himself away in his manor becoming a mystery to everyone around him. The man was racked with grief over Danny's death knowing that he was the cause. Though he wasn't there he did pay for the funeral and sent flowers.

Naruto looked down over the funeral and hung his head. He had dropped off flowers himself and left a little something from the Shadow Fox as well.

As the funeral cleared out Naruto made his way to Fenton Works. The blonde dimensional warrior made his way to the basement and activated the Fenton Ghost portal. Luckily for him Mrs. Fenton hadn't taken the thing down yet.

Naruto then used the Asura Path to form some anti-ecto armor. The armor resembled that of the main character from a game he played called Time Shift. He walked into the portal and right on the other side was a ghost hta was waiting for him.

The ghost was tall and looked like a werewolf wearing a bright green prison uniform.

"Hello, Wulf," Naruto said his voice slightly distorted due to the helmet.

_Flashback…_

_It was the day after Danny's death. Shadow Fox stood on top of a building. The blonde was using his Astral Rinnegan to scan for trouble, but there was basically none. It was then that he felt a familiar chill. He spun around to see a werewolf ghost standing behind him. _

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked getting ready to draw his swords. _

"_Me Wulf…friend of Danny," the werewolf said._

_Naruto said, "So what are you doing here? You come here to grieve?"_

_The wolf man shook his head and said, "No…friend in ghost zone. Want to meet you tomorrow."_

_Naruto's eyes widened and he smacked his forehead saying, "Why is it that I didn't think of looking there before? I must have had a blonde moment. Curse my hair color!"_

_Wulf tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. _

_After Naruto was done mentally beating himself up he said, "Fine…I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon. If you're pulling one over on me though, I'll rip off all the fur on your body and use it to decorate my house."_

_Wulf paled at the threat and nodded his head really fast leaving an after image. With that he ran off and Naruto was standing alone. _

_End flashback…_

Naruto looked at Wulf and said, "Where is he?"

Wulf made a follow me motion and he the duo ran off. Naruto was able o keep up with Wulf's speed thanks to his constant training and his manipulation over gravity. Eventually they came across a large door. This was not actually uncommon as there were hundreds of floating doors.

When they entered Naruto was surprised at what he saw. The inside actually resembled a large castle. The place was surrounded by forest. There were multiple islands floating around the castle. The castle itself was floating on a large piece of earth above a large swirling green vortex.

"Whoa," Naruto said, "I have got to talk to the designer of this place.

At that moment the ground started to shake and a portion of the ground they were standing lifted up and floated over to the castle. The ground they were standing on floated over to the castle where the drawbridge dropped and allowed the duo to enter. Once inside Narutow as immediately attacked by a giant green bull dog.

The large animal's paws smacked Naruto the side while he dug his heels into the ground. Naruto glared at the dog and took out his Chakram. The massive dog growled and was about to pounce when a familiar voice was heard.

"Cujo!" the voice yelled, "What did I tell you about assaulting guests?"

Out of a nearby hall Danny walked out. Naruto grinned while the large dog whined at being yelled at.

"Don't worry boy," Danny said as he approached the animal, "He's a friend."

The large dog leaned towards Naruto and sniffed him a bit. Then it shrunk down to the size of a puppy and barked cutely before running off.

Danny said, "Sorry about Cujo. He's a little feisty around strangers, but once he gets to know you he's fine."

Danny held out his hand as he and Naruto bumped fists.

"How did you know it was me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm the one who sent Wulf to find you," Danny said, "Now there is a reason I called you here?"

Danny said, "Yeah…somebody told me that he would explain what was going on only when you showed up."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but his unasked question was answered when a pair of portals appeared. Out of the portals stepped Clockwork and Herald.

"Greeting you Daniel and Naruto," Clockwork said with a bow.

"Naruto," Danny said, "This is Clockwork and Herald. They're some friends of mine."

Clockwork nodded and said, "Listen Daniel if this were the future knew you would have had I would have tried to stop it."

Danny asked, "What do you mean Clockwork?"

Herald said, "According to my brother you had multiple possible futures. When he (points at Naruto) came here this future became the one you would have."

Danny said, "So the reason I'm dead is because of Naruto?"

Naruto was about to say something when Clockwork said, "Indirectly yes. Child there is something you should know now that you are full ghost."

Danny nodded and asked, "What? Oh man he isn't going to come back is he?"

Clockwork said, "No, you don't have to worry about him. Daniel, when you first got your powers you were in the ghost zone portal correct?"

Danny nodded.

Herald continued for his brother, "When you were turned into a half ghost you actually absorbed the energy of the ghost zone. This would give you the potential to the have the powers of all the residents of the ghost zone. This potential, however, was unavailable to you because of your human half."

Danny looked shocked when he heard that before he realized something and said, "Wait…you mean the reason I absorbed Vortex's powers that one tiem was because of my potential?"

The master of space nodded and said, "Yes though the power would have only been temporary because it had to get rid of the extra ectroplasm to allow your human half to survive. Now that you are full ghost you have the potential to have those powers."

Danny stepped backwards and almost fell over. A chair flew up from the wall which Danny proceeded to fall on.

"I don't believe this," Danny said, "I just don't believe this."

Naruto rubbed the boy's head and said, "I got godlike powers dude. Trust me I know what you're headed for."

Clockwork said, "We are ready to supply you with teachers for your powers if they are willing to work with you. Naruto here can also teach you if he so wishes."

Naruto said, "Even though I didn't directly cause this…I will help him. Besides, I may need some help when the big fight comes between me and whoever those shadow freaks send at me next."

Danny looked at him and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Naruto said, "As sure as I'll ever be. Now when is training going to start?"

Clockwork answered, "Tomorrow. Rest until then. You will need it. Naruto here is not only a slave driver, but so are some of your other teachers."

The two ghost brothers then disappeared in flashes of light.

With that the two boys left to go and rest up for the training tomorrow.

**Cut! Okay I just want to say that I'm a little nervous. You see a person said that if I did a crossover with Danny Phantom this early on it would cause the story to become a flop early on. So let me know what you think and if it is not satisfactory let me know and I'll make some changes. By the way for those of you who don't get it Maddie always caught me as the more sensible of the Jack and Maddie duo which is why I thought I'd do it where Jack was the one who killed Danny. Okay let me know what you think bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 9: show of power and the new king

It had been two months since Danny's death. Two months since Danny had been told of his true potential. Two months since Danny started training under Naruto. The two months that had followed could only be described as complete and total hell.

First Naruto had worked on Danny's physical strength. It started out with Danny doing fifty pushups, fifty crunches, fifty squats, and fifty strikes on a nearby tree with each arm and leg. After that Danny would be exhausted. Danny looked at his friend and teacher as if he was insane when he told him that he just finished the warm up.

Naruto then had Danny go through chakra exercises. It turned out that the ectoplasm in Danny's body acted like chakra. He had Danny do the tree walking, water walking, and other chakra control exercises. This increased the amount Danny had in his reserves allowing him to last longer if he exerted his powers in a fight. This also increased his control over it allowing him more tricks then fighting. He could gather energy faster, form shield, much more quickly, and he could even do more than one ghostly wail at a time. He also taught Danny a few things about his fighting style. Danny learned how to utilize the **Storm Leg, Iron Mass, **and **finger gun **techniques and was thinking of making his own. Danny also found other basic ghost powers like telekinesis, the ability to turn into smoke, and he finally got duplication down.

Danny also got training from a few surprised sources…his own enemies and a few ghosts he never met before.

Before he could access the power Danny had to find it within himself. Naruto taught Danny meditation to utilize this. It took him a while, but Danny finally managed to do it.

His first teacher was an old war ghost that taught Danny tactics, and showed him his power to form ghost weapons like guns, machetes, bazookas, and machine guns. Danny also learned how to fight using the defendu.

His next teacher was the ghost of a monk. He taught Danny how to control his emotions in combat which would prevent his powers from going haywire if he was in distress. He also taught Danny how to form ectoplasmic chains, hook swords, and a staff. He even taught him a fighting style like Muy Thai.

His second teacher was Johnny. He taught him the basics of his living shadow. He also taught him a few mechanics and how to drive a motorcycle which Danny had always wanted to get.

His third teacher was actually Technus. When he was teaching the technology obsessed ghost tended to ramble like he did in their battles, but with a few well placed energy blasts he finally managed to get him out of that habit much to the enjoyment of the other ghosts. He taught Danny everything he could about technology and how to utilize his recently found control over technology.

Spectra gave Danny lessons on how to invade a person's mind make them see down on themselves. She even gave him something she got from when she first became a ghost. It was a special ghost egg that when it hatched would turn into a henchman for him just like Bertrand was for her. It had yet to hatch.

His next teacher was Fright Knight. He took Danny to the Ghost king castle and trained him in the art of sword fighting. He eventually took Danny down to the forge where the Soul Shredder was forged. The black smith who looked like a severe burn victim in a black smith's outfit forged Danny a weapon of his own. It was a large emerald scythe with a black shaft and a green spike on the bottom.

Danny found he had the power to transfer his different energies into the blade and use them.

His next teacher was actually Ember. Instead of Danny getting an instrument Ember taught him how to utilize his ghostly wail. This training allowed him to learn different variations of the attack and taught him how to sing. On the side she also taught him how to play guitar because she said she could use another player in her band if one of the others got sick. She also taught him fire manipulation.

Danny was taught by Vortex how to control real lightning, not the rip off stuff Technus used, and how to control the weather around him from forming storms to hail to powerful winds.

Undergrowth taught him how to control the plant life around him. Danny found the power to grow small plants to trees. He even found his ability to mutate plant life into monstrous creatures. Danny was also threatened by Undergrowth saying that if he harmed any of his children then he would slowly be turned into mulch.

Hi next teacher was surprisingly Clockwork. The ghost master of time taught Danny how to utilized time powers. Danny found he had time powers like rewind, pause, fast forward, and slow motion. Clockwork told him that eventually he would learn how to do this with other people. Be able to fast forward their age to when they are old, or rewind time until they were infants.

The last power up came from an attack on his home. Aragon, Dora's older brother, found out about Danny's powers and grew quite jealous. After breaking into Danny's lair he and his knights, the executioner ghost and the Robin Hood ghost, attacked trying to take Danny down. The resulted in failure as they didn't expect a counter attack from Danny, Cujo, and Naruto.

In the fight Danny fought and beat Aragon with a few well placed lightning strikes and fire blast of his own. He was beaten, captures, and sentenced to an afterlife sentence in Walker's prison. As a reward for fighting and beating Aragon Dora, Aragon's sister, took away his dragon medallion and melted it down into a large ring with the dragon eye in the crystal. She gave it to Danny as a gift followed by a thank you kiss that went on for a little bit too long. Danny worked on the ring and found his ability to turn into a dragon. He even found a human dragon hybrid form that was very effective and more versatile than the much larger dragon form.

Danny was close to becoming arrogant with all the power he had. He was knocked down by this by Naruto bashing him over the head with the flat side of his sword or just knocking him over the head.

**Currently at Clockwork's tower…**

Clockwork was currently sleeping in a chair. He may have been the master of time, but even he wasn't above sleep. While the ghost master of time slept the Box Ghost crept into the tower. He looked around and saw the time master asleep.

The really lame ghost looked around and saw that there was a Fenton Thermos on a nearby pedestal. It was dusty, banged up, and had the image of a terrifying face on it.

The box ghost grinned and loudly proclaimed, "I the box ghost, will free the being trapped within that cylindrical device and they shall be forever indebted to me!"

The fat and foolish ghost picked up the dinged up thermos completely ignoring the ominous feel that surrounded it. The fat ghost unscrewed the top and there was a bright flash of light. Clockwork was roused from his sleep. He sighed knowing this was going to happen as he looked deep into this future. In a swirl of smoke he was gone.

The box ghost covered his eyes when the flash happened. When it faded he was greeted to the sight of the most ominous looking ghost ever. He was tall and muscular wearing a black jumpsuit that was white along the sides with black gloves, black pants and white boots all completed with a cape. His skin was pale blue and fangs were seen when he let out a breath along with a forked tongue. His hair was white and flaming while being tied in a small ponytail. He also had a small goatee that was as white as his flaming hair. His eyes were blood red and were completely devoid of emotion. What shocked the box ghost was the fact that there was a stylized DP symbol on his chest much like his nemesis.

"Finally," the ghost said, "I was wondering when I would get out of that stuffy little thing. I was starting to get a Charlie horse."

The box ghost floated up and said, "Oh evil spirit. I have freed you from your imprisonment. Now you shall serve the box ghost for all eternity! Beware!"

The ghost turned around and grabbed the Box Ghost's throat making him gag.

"What makes you think I'll serve a little insignificant speck like you?" the ghost asked his voice filled with annoyance, "For that alone I should destroy you because I know you'll just be an annoyance."

The box ghost said, "Wait…I freed you! Doesn't that at least get me lenience?"The ghost rubbed his chin in contemplation and said, "Yes…I won't destroy you."

The box ghost let out a sigh of relief. His relieved look was replaced with a look of terror when the ghost said, "I'll just torture you then."

Green energy focused on his hand. The camera zoomed out as the box ghosts screams of pain echoed through the air followed by a cold, malicious laugh.

**Meanwhile in Danny's Lair…**

Danny sighed at the silence as he sat in the middle of the forests surrounding his lair. Danny's look had changed at the "convincing" of Ember who said that he need a new look. That and the fact that she wasn't going to have her possible substitute band member dressing up like some idiot.

She changed Danny's wardrobe to something a little bit darker. He now wore a black shirt that had a skull on the front like that of the Punisher from the Marvel comic. He wore some black long cargo pants with white combat boots on his feet. Over his shirt he wore black and white jacket with dark green flames licking at the bottom of it. Danny also had a black belt with a light silver buckle. On the side he had a large hunting knife that he got from Skulker when he learned hunting. On his back his scythe was held in a special sheath that was connected to a chain that was wrapped diagonally around Danny's chest. Danny had grown more muscular due to his intense training. He wasn't as big as Dash in muscle size, but Danny had grown a bit.

Danny was leaning against the tree just waiting for something crazy to happen when an intense feeling of dread washed over him. he got up from the branch he was sitting on and vanished in a swirl of green smoke.

**Moments later…**

Danny appeared in his main castle. Danny ducked backwards just in time to avoid getting tackled by Cujo who was still in his puppy form.

"Hey," Danny said, "We got a problem."

Naruto turned to Danny and said, "What is it? The old ghost sense acting up again?"

Danny answered, "No, it was more like a complete feeling of dread."

Clockwork appeared in his traditional clock face portal.

"Child we have a problem," the time master said, "It would appear that your most foolish enemy has unleashed your most powerful enemy."

Danny sighed and said, "Man I really hate that fat excuse for a ghost."

Naruto asked, "Could somebody explain to me what is going on?"

Danny sighed and said, "A few months ago Sam, Tucker, and I were sent ten years into the future. When we went there he met Dan Phantom and evil alternate future version of me. I managed to beat him and seal him away in a thermos that Clockwork apparently had in his possession."

Naruto said, "How did you become evil anyway? Was it a different version of your parents rejecting you?"

Danny shook his head and said, "No. You see my family, friends, and teacher were all destroyed in an explosion at the Nasty Burger. I was sent to Vlad and my depression resulted in Vlad trying to remove my human and ghost halves. Unfortunately, the separation made my ghost half loose all of its humanity. My now free ghost half removed Vlad's ghost half and tried to overshadow it, and when the evil half of Vlad mixed with my emotionless half….well you can guess the rest."

Naruto whistled and said, "Dang that doesn't sound good."

Danny said, "It's worse than you think. He became the most powerful and most evil ghost on earth. He destroyed the entire planet making it just a big pile of rubble. He even did the same to the ghost zone."

Naruto blinked and thought, _'I though Pain was crazy. This guy is a complete monster.'_

Clockwork said, "Daniel. You have to stop him before he reaches the human world. If he does the entire planet and the ghost zone will all be destroyed and the future will be lost."

Danny said, "Do you really think I'm able to fight him? I barely managed to get by last time."

Clockwork said, "You have learned a great deal child. You are strong enough. Just trust yourself and don't underestimate his power."

Danny nodded as he and Naruto shot off.

**Meanwhile in another part of the Ghost Zone…**

Dan laughed manically as he blasted another weak ghost with an ecto blast.

The ghost zone quickly learned of Dan's arrival. The Lunch Lady heard her beloved's cries of agony and came to his rescue. Good thing too because Dan was starting to get bored with him and was about to finish him off. She used her great powers over meat and other abilities to try and crush Dan for hurting her beloved, but she was quickly defeated.

Dan then host out into the ghost zone and started destroying everything in sight. Weaker ghosts and the floating island lairs were being torn apart just by him waving his hands. Dan laughed and said, "Oh I've missed great amounts of destruction. It has been way too long."

The sound of a guitar strumming was heard and he was struck in the back by a large musical fist. He turned around just in time to be on the receiving end of a massive green fist.

Ember floated down followed by Desiree a tall slender, voluptuous ghost woman dressed in an old harem girl outfit.

"Ember, Desiree," Dan said as he brushed their attacks off, "Funny…I don't remember you two looking so pretty."

Desiree scoffed and said, "Like I'd let a man like you touch me."

Ember said, "I don't even know you pal."

Dan chuckled and said, "It has been a long time for me. It looks like I get to wipe you two out all over again."

Dan was about to fire a blast from his hand when he was suddenly truck in the back by a knife. The man cried out in pain as he felt multiple sharp objects pierce his back. Green slime oozed from the wounds on his back. He turned around to see Danny and Naruto standing on a large rock nearby.

"Well," Dan said, "If it isn't my goody two boots former self. I must say I like the new look, very bad ass."

Danny simply jumped down and landed in front of his evil older self.

Dan grinned and said, "Such a child. You know you aren't going to be able to hurt me right? You may have a change of clothes, but you aren't going to beat me."

Danny simply just stood there with is arms crossed.

Dan shook his head and shot forward with his fist cocked back. When he was about to slam the appendage into the boy's face when Danny actually burst into smoke. Dan was surprised when this happened as he never expected that. Danny took his solid before he pulled his hunting knife off his belt and stabbed it into Dan's shoulder making him cry out in pain. Danny then spun on his heel and slammed a powerful round house into Dan's head.

Dan stumbled backwards and clutched the side of his head. He was about to pull out the knife in his shoulder, but Danny wasn't giving him the chance. Danny followed up with a series of Hurricane kicks sending **Storm Leg **waves. The energy blades sliced Dan's flesh. Dan was so occupied with the pain that he didn't notice Danny coming closer and close before he slammed one final hurricane kick into Dan's shoulder resulting in a loud crack meaning his shoulder was broken.

Danny cried out in pain again as Danny brought up his knee into Dan's nose making him fall backwards and crash into the ground behind him.

Dan got up with a shocked look on his face.

Desiree was rubbing her one visible eye to see if what she just saw was real.

"Did all that really just happen?" the ghost genie asked.

Ember nodded and said, "That dipstick has a lot more tricks up his sleeve. Let's see how that wannabe responds to that."

Dan spat out some green slime from his mouth and said, "So you're stronger than last time huh? Well it won't do you any good."

Danny pulled out his scythe and pointed it at Dan. Dan growled in annoyance before he pulled the hunting knife he had in his shoulder. He stabbed the weapon into the ground and flew at Danny with his fist cocked back. Danny dodged the punch and aimed a few quick jabs at the man's solar plexus. This made Dan's stomach hurt and was actually followed by a feeling numbness in his stomach region.

Dan growled before he quickly duplicated himself and all four of the ghosts charged at Danny. Danny caught one punch while he redirected the attack and sent it at another copy. The clone hit was destroyed. Danny warped his body causing the second attacking copy to go right through him. Danny then brought his scythe up and brought it down beheading the clone. Danny dodged that blast of the last clone before he quickly formed and ecto energy pistol n his hand before shooting the clone right between the eyes.

The last one tried to kill him only for Danny to whisper, **"Iron Mass: Deutzia."**

Dan's fist slammed into Danny's stomach actually sent a shockwave back at Dan. The white flame haired man knocked backward by the force of the impact.

Dan clutched his arm.

Danny growled, **"Flying Finger Gun: Ghost Plectrum!"**

Danny slammed his extended finger into Dan's shoulder. To Dan's shock Danny's finger actually pierced his shoulder and Danny fired a ray from his finger sending them out of the joint.

Dan rubbed his shoulder.

"You'll pay for that," Dan growled.

Danny simply shook his head and said, "Well then make me pay."

Dan roared in anger and charged at Danny. Danny fired a blast from his hand. The evil ghost turned into smoke to avoid the blast and flew at Danny. Danny's shadow shot up and slammed a fist into Dan's face knocking him backwards.

By now all the ghosts in the zone had shown up and were cheering for the fight.

"I taught him that," Johnny said to his girlfriend Kitty.

Dan was really angry. His younger self wasn't supposed to be this strong or cunning in combat. Dan took a deep breath allowing energy to fill his diaphragm.

Danny took a slight breath before he actually screamed. The result was a wave of sound that caused massive destruction, but a high sound wave that grated against the ears of everyone who heard. Everyone was brought to their knees at the noise especially Dan. The evil ghost fell to his knees clutching the sides of his head as ectoplasm started to leak out of his ears.

Danny stopped his ghostly screech and grinned at Dan. He was obviously disoriented. Danny pushed both of his hands and two boulders nearby floated up and smashed into Dan. Dan was buried under the rubble and Danny got on one knee and a bazooka formed on his shoulder. Danny took aim and fired sending a large blast of ectoplasm that slammed into the rocks causing a large explosion that sent Dan flying. Danny quickly formed a pair of swords in both hands before he crossed them both and threw them.

The two blades soared through the air thanks to Danny's telekinesis and stabbed into Dan's shoulders making him scream in pain.

Danny grinned at Dan who was bleeding and beaten.

When he saw Dan struggling to get out of his predicament Danny said, "You really are stubborn aren't you?"

Dan didn't respond. Danny shook his head. Danny quickly formed power in his hands. Danny focused the light blue energy in both of his palms before he shot it at the till immobilized Dan. The ghost was frozen solid in a matter of second. Danny tooka breath and everyone immediately covered their ears.

Danny shouted, "DIE!"

The sound wave that shot out of Danny's mouth slammed into the frozen ghost causing the ice, and the ghost inside it, to shatter. Danny snapped his fingers and flames erupted from the ground eviscerating the frozen chunks of Dan.

As soon as Dan's remains were destroyed by the emerald flames the crowd of ghosts erupted into cheers for the ghosts. Some of the younger ghosts shot up to Danny asking for autographs. A few of the female ghosts that weren't Danny's enemies started asking for dates. One even went so far as to hug him.

If anyone had taken the time to look they wold have noticed a green ring appear on Danny's hand opposite of the one he got the dragon ring. This was the ring of rage one of the objects used by the ghost king before his imprisonment and his sigh of being the ruler.

Naruto shook his head as he remembered the treatment he got from wave country back when he saved it from the evil tyrant Gato. Just as things were starting to look up through Naruto felt a warm feeling in his hand. He looked down to see his ring had a low glow about it.

'_Oh great,' _the blonde thought, _'Just what we needed.'_

**Meanwhile…**

The dark mother ship floated around the planet. Inside the ship the dark one and his six remaining generals sat at their table.

"What can you tell me about this world?" the dark one asked not seeing anything interesting about it.

His right hand man said, "From what I can tell this world is filled with powerful characters. These ghosts, as they call them, are very powerful and very destructive. If we take this planet we will be able to increase the power of our army. On top of that if our soldiers die they will be able to come back even more powerful thanks to the essence of what this world calls the ghost zone."

The dark one eyed the world with a calculative and said, "Interesting. This planet could be very useful in the future. What of that boy from the last world?"

One general rose up and said, "Don't worry sire. If I find the runt who disgraced us I'll rip the spine right out of his back and use it to floss my teeth!"

The king said, "Fine…you may go to this world to fight. However, if you fail pray that the boy kills you. for if he does not I will show you what happens to those who fail me."

The man, despite his obvious courage, was nervous at the dark and angry tone used by the dark one. He nodded slowly and turned around before walking away going to plan for the upcoming battle.

**Cut! Okay this is the death of Dan and showing how powerful Danny has been training. I have a feeling two months would be fast enough to get stronger. Besides Danny was pretty strong on his own with how he was able to handle a few of his enemies especially since he doesn't have to worry about his powers being limited by the lack of energy from his human half. As for the soldier and monk ghosts…I got the idea from Deadliest Warrior. Next chapter is the attack on the human world by the Dark Ones and the counter attack by Naruto and his allies. Also before the attack i'll explain how Danny got the ghost kings ring on his finger. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 10: Naruto and Danny vs. the darkness

Danny grinned and high fived Naruto as he got back to his lair.

"Oh man," Danny said, "That was awesome. I never thought that I would be so powerful. That's the last thing I would have expected."

When Danny looked down at his hands he saw the ring of rage on his finger.

"What the heck?" Danny said, "Where did this come from?"

Naruto jumped by Danny and asked, "What is it?"

Danny answered, "It's the ghost king's ring. It's is called the ring of rage, but how did I get it?"

A familiar voice said, "Maybe I can explain that great one."

Danny turned around to see a white yeti ghost with a pair of ice horns, a blue tunic, and one arm completely made out of ice and you could see the bones in it.

"Frostbite," Danny said, "What are you doing here?"

Frostbite chuckled and said, "It was described in the ancient ruins great one. You see deeper in the cave it told of a prophecy that when you grew strong enough and defeated a powerful foe you would become the next king of ghosts. After you defeated your evil counterpart the ring found you worthy of the title of the king of ghosts."

Danny blinked a few times while Naruto whistled.

"Wait," Danny said, "I thought that the crown of fire and ring of rage together made Pariah Dark the ghost king."

Frostbite shook his head and said, "No great one. You see the crown of fire and ring of rage were never to be used together. The ring of rage was handed down to Pariah Dark when he defeated the ghost king before him. Pariah, fearing the end of his reign, found the crown of fire in an ancient temple in the deepest regions of the ghost zone. He was warned by the guardian of the temple that the power would overwhelm him. Pariah ignored him and…you can guess the rest."

Danny looked at his ring which stared right back at him.

"Cool," Danny said.

At that moment Naruto's ring flashed red and continued to glow.

"What is it?" Danny asked before he suddenly gained a look of realization. He looked right at Naruto and said, "They're here…aren't they?"

Naruto nodded. With that the duo shot forward right for the ghost zone portal to the human world. Hopefully they would get there in time.

**In the world of the living…**

Things had changed at Amity. Maddie had completely cut herself off from ghost hunting. She had the ob-center closed up and shut down. She dismantled all her weapons, and even welded the family vault shut. Maddie had constantly been consoled by Jazz for what she had unintentionally done to her baby boy. To stay close to home Jazz got a job at the hospital. It was close to home and to the college she was going to.

Sam had been chewed out by her mother and father about associating with a freak like Danny. They told her that a rich lady like her shouldn't mingle with such filthy monsters like the Fenton family or their demon of a son. Finally having enough Sam snapped and turned on her parents. She basically screamed at them saying that if being like them meant being rich than she would prefer being dirt poor. She said that they were horrible people and even worse parents that always tried to change her into something she wasn't, that they never cared about her and only cared about the family name. After she kicked them out of her room and locked her door the two were chewed out by Jeremy's mother Ida. She told Jeremy that she raised him better and she said that she wished that Pamela had more sense and wasn't such a stubborn pain in the neck. When Jeremy talked back he was immediately grounded on the fact that he talked back to his mother. If Sam wasn't locked in her room she would have burst out laughing seeing a grown man being sent to his room by an old lady who needed an electric wheel chair.

Tucker had a long talk with his parents about associating with freaks. Tucker's counter was that when they were teens they were considered freaks themselves and that he was with Danny through thick and thin even before he had ghost powers. After that he went and did the worst thing you can do in the Foley family household. He deleted them off his Facebook page, defriended them, and then actually blocked them on his phone and his computer.

It would take a couple of days for the two parents to realize their mistakes and it would almost be too late to try and fix the rift they had set between them and their children.

Sam and Tucker's popularity went up at school. They were view as B-list students now on account of their relationship with Danny. Girls immediately started asking about Danny and where he was. When the duo said they didn't know they immediately lost interest. Dash actually tried to hit on Sam saying that now that she was popular she needed to be with the hottest guy in class. Apparently, he forgot the beating that besmirched his reputation. His reputation was further besmirched when Sam gave him a black eye, a fat lip, and kicked in his testicles with the end of her combat boot.

At the current time Sam and Tucker were at the mall enjoying some smoothies.

"Do you think he's okay, Tucker?" Sam asked, "I mean Danny is in a world full of his worst enemies."

Tucker sighed and said, "Sam, come on, knowing Danny he probably went right on to those pearly gates. He's up there watching over us right now."

Sam sighed and said, "You're probably right. I mean Danny was always tough. He could take care of himself if he was in the ghost zone, and if he is in heaven he's probably enjoying himself."

Sam looked up through the sky light ad saw that dark clouds were collecting.

"I thought the broadcast said sunny weather," Sam said as she looked up at the foreboding clouds.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sam the weather man is never right. Anyway, we better get home before it starts raining."

The pair ran out of the mall and was shocked at what they saw. There were ships and a huge black cloud following it as it soared through the sky.

In the control room of the ship the general stood still shrouded in his cloak. He laughed boisterously.

"So this is the earth that the master sent me to exterminate," he said, "I don't see what's so great about it. It just looks like another mud ball. Too bad he didn't send me to that other planet. I would have loved to trade blows with that Superman character. Anyway, send in the first wave."

The mother ship opened up and a bunch of pods shot down and crashed into the ground. The dumber of the civilians just stood around as they saw the pods. Then out of the blue a bunch of dark creatures burst from the pods and snarled evilly. They walked on four legs with broad shoulders, huge claws, massive teeth, black bodies, and narrow red eyes.

The creature's screeched horribly before charging. A few civilians were frozen and ear and were torn limb from limb. Those that saw this freaked out and ran for it.

The creatures screeched again and charged forward and pounced on a few of the civilians. Soon human looking soldiers joined. The police showed up and tried shooting them only for the bullets to bounce of their armor, or in certain cases, their hides. Believing that this was a ghost attack the GIW showed up with weapons. They did slightly more damage, but not enough to kill them.

It wasn't until one the size of a gorilla ripped one of their tanks apart that they showed their true colors. They turned tail and ran.

Maddie was glad that she kept one of her old ecto-rifles around in case something like this happened. She may have given up ghost hunting, but she did keep one or two weapons around in case she was attacked. She was still an attractive woman after all. Despite her fighting skills Maddie was taken prisoner by the soldiers.

Sam and Tucker were pretty much in the same boat. They fought hard with what they had thanks to their training with Danny. However, they were taken as well.

In less than twenty minutes all the people in town that weren't killed were in the center of town. They were all looking around nervously as the soldiers and creatures stood around them ready to pounce should someone do something stupid. Sam winched when she looked over to see one of those creatures munching on the remains of Dash and, what looked like Lancer.

In the mother ship the general looked at the screen seeing the pitiful expressions on their faces.

"Pathetic," the man said, "I would have thought that they would have put up more of a fight. It probably would have been entertaining if those cowards obsessed with white hadn't run off like they did. Oh well."

The man gained an interested look and saw Maddie. He grinned as he looked at her with her civilian clothing on.

"Bring that one here," he said, "I've been meaning to break in my new bed. The rest of them you can turn."

Down on the ground one of the soldiers took out a small black and red casket. It opened up and energy started to charge. One of the soldiers pulled Maddie to the side so she wouldn't be caught in the blast as per the general's orders. Just as it was about to fire a blast of green energy shot forward and slammed into the casket knocking it into the air and causing the blast to shoot up into the sky.

The soldiers and creatures looked up along with the remaining civilians. They all smiled brightly when they saw Danny, Shadow Fox, and a yeti guy (frostbite) standing on top of a building.

"Pick on someone your own size," Danny yelled.

The creature's screamed and ran forward and up the side of the building they were on. Danny jumped down doing the same thing drawing back his scythe. With one swing three of them were decapitated. As Danny spun around he formed a pair of Tommy guns and opened fire riddling their bodies with bullets. Danny landed on the ground and was immediately attacked by two soldiers from both sides. Danny turned himself into smoke causing them to impale one another.

Everyone cheered at the sight of Danny kicking hide.

"Go, dude!" Tucker yelled, "Knock these punks down to size."

Naruto jumped down and said, "Hey leave some for me! **Twister!"**

Naruto jumped on his arms and spun like a top knocking back a few creatures and soldiers that came at him.

"**Flying Finger Gun: Fire Plectrum!"**

Naruto flicked his fingers sending a few fire bullets from his finger and blasting a creature in the head and shooting some right through a soldier's lungs and heart.

Frostbite had formed a sword out of ice and started swinging. Creatures and soldier's were decapitated, bisected, and stabbed through the heart. One jumped on the ghost yeti's back and sank its teeth into his shoulder making him cry out in pain. Danny heard what happened and formed an energy chain before he scent it flying kncking the creature off Frostbite's shoulder.

The ice ghost nodded in thanks as green ooze leaked out of his shoulder.

In the mother ship the general watched the fight continue. He had to admit he was surprised to see two kids so young. Under his cloak his hand twitched in anticipation and a sadistic smirk formed on his face as he watched.

"Our infantry is almost gone sir," a soldier said as he walked up to the general, "Should we send in a second wave?"

The general grinned and said, "No…I'll take care of this myself. I want to see if this kid really was strong enough to take on Orochimaru."

Back on the ground Danny dodged a blast before he took out his scythe and charged it. He swung it hard sending a wave of lightning that electrocuted the dark creatures in front of him.

Naruto had taken out two of his swords and yelled, **"Two Sword Style: Castle Gate!"**

Naruto swung both his swords and sent out a wave that sliced through the last remaining dark creatures.

Danny asked, "Is it over? Because if it is I thought they would have put up more of a fight."

Naruto simply looked up at the mother ship that floated above them. A hatch opened and a figure stood at it. The figure jumped out of the hatch and plummeted down to the ground and crashed with incredible force kicking up a lot of debris and dust. When the smoke cleared the sight shocked a lot of people.

He stood over six feet tall and was a literal fortress of muscle. His skin was a pale white and he had multiple scars from past battles. His hair was black and his eyes shone read. He wore a pair of iron greaves and fingerless iron gloves. He wore loose fitting hakama pants with iron boots, and he had iron wrapping tied around his waist. (Think Augus from Asura's Wrath)

The man looked right at Frostbite, Danny, and Naruto. The man smirked and said, "You don't really look like much. I was expecting you to look taller in real life."

Frostbite grinned and said, "You should not make jokes of the great one."

The man chuckled and said, "Make me fuzzy."

Frostbite took the challenge and shot forward with incredible speed for something so large. He drew back his ice arm turning his fist into a hammer and smashed it into the general's face. To the shock of everyone watching the man didn't even flinch. With a simple turn of his head Frostbite was pushed back. The man drew back his arm and unleashed a powerful right hook that sent the yeti ghost flying like a rag doll.

"Whoa," Danny said, "This guy is strong."

The man laughed and said, "Call me Chopper. Now…show me what you runts got!"

The general grinned before he shot forward and slammed a fist into Naruto and Danny's faces in an instant sending them flying down the road.

He turned towards Maddie and said, "Don't go anywhere honey. I'll be right back."

With that the man ran after his flying adversaries. The man landed right next to the currently prone Danny and Naruto.

Immediately, Naruto jumped up and saying, **"Two Sword Style: 72 Pound Cannon!"**

Waves of energy shot off of the blonde's swords sending a wave at the large man. He just smirked and took the blast right to the chest. The man just looked up at him and smirked.

Naruto growled and charged forward with his swords drawn.

"**Two Sword Style: Double Slash!"**

The blonde swung his swords up and growled, **"Tower Climb!"**

Naruto came down and swung his swords yelling, **"Tower Climb Return!"**

As Naruto landed he pivoted on his ankle swing both swords from the left calling out, **"Flash!"**

As the attacks impacted he jumped back and called out, **"Sand Drawing!"**

Two projectiles shot forward and slammed into Chopper's chest Naruto ran forward and called out, **"Demon Bear!"**

Naruto slammed both of his sword handles into the man's chest with a resounding bang. The whiskered blonde jumped back and saw that through all of the attacks Chopper hadn't moved an inch.

"I have to admit," Chopper said, "That last one actually hurt. Now let me show you a real attack."

Black and red energy focused around his fist and he called out, **"Impact!"**

Chopper drew back his fist and unleashed a vicious punch. Naruto instantly said, **"Iron Mass: Strong!"**

The mad general's fist slammed right into Naruto's chest. Naruto was shocked when the attack was strong enough not only to break his defense, but to send him flying backwards.

Danny was surprised when he saw this. Danny cracked his neck and ran forward with his scythe drawn.

Chopper raised his fist and slammed it into the ground right where Danny had been just a moment ago. Danny jumped up and stabbed his hunting knife into Chopper's shoulder earning a low grunt of pain. Chopper swung around and tried to clock Danny only for him to duck. Danny brought up his scythe slamming the curved blade into Chopper's forearm making him grunt again. Chopper brought his other fist down easily breaking the concrete. Danny slid between the man's legs and spun around forming a grenade launcher in his hands and firing it causing a small explosion that made the man stumble forward.

Chopper was grinning now. He walked over and started stomping in an attempt to crush Danny under his boots. Danny jumped up and back flipped to avoid getting killed…again. Danny learned that if they took a lot of damage from a ghostly weapon or other worldly weapons he would be killed again. If it was normal, however, it wouldn't harm him.

Danny avoided Chopper's massive feet just in time to get kicked in the face. Chopper then grabbed Danny's head and started slamming it into the concrete.

Naruto came back and jumped up yelling, **"Flying Finger Gun: Triple Plectrum!"**

Compressed air bullets were launched from the boy's flicking fingers. They didn't pierce Chopper's skin, but they made him stop slamming Danny around.

Naruto threw his swords in the air and ran forward saying, **"Finger Gun: Ten Finger Guns!"**

Naruto held his hands out and used all ten fingers in his attack. The attack was surprisingly strong as Chopper stepped back dropping Danny.

Naruto then jumped up towards the man's face and said, **"Neck!"**

The kick slammed into Chopper's throat knocking him down onto his back. Naruto then landed next to him and followed up with a curb stomp before he grabbed the man's ankle and threw him as hard as he could down the road.

Danny groaned from the pain in his head and asked, "Did anybody get the number of that freight train?"

Naruto said, "Danny I need you to hold him still enough and maybe try and get rid of those iron wrappings around his waist. It might help us out with a move I'm about to do."

Danny nodded. Naruto focused his chakra into his arms as Danny shot forward at the rising Chopper.

Chopper saw Danny coming and growled, "Come on!"

Danny formed energy around his hand and swung hard smashing right into the iron wrapping around Chopper's stomach. Chopper stepped back. It didn't hurt that much, but he had the wind knocked out of him. Danny's hand erupted into flames and he fired a blast of bright green flames. The energy slammed right into the man's stomach heating up his wrappings. To Danny's surprise he didn't even seem fazed by the intense heat. Danny fired an ice blast and that froze him temporarily only for him to break out of the icy tomb seconds later.

"I go to admit you and your whiskered friend are tougher than I thought," the man said, "If it weren't for the fact that our master wants all who oppose us dead I'd see if I could recruit the two of you. You both have a lot of potential."

At that moment Danny sensed something from behind him and phased into the ground to avoid Naruto charging forward with both of his arms facing forward.

Naruto drew back both limbs and yelled, **"Six Powers Ultimate Attack: Six King Gun!"**

Naruto slammed his extended fist into Chopper's iron wrapped stomach. There was a loud crash and the iron wrappings shattered. Suddenly a shockwave went forward that propelled the deadly shrapnel forward piercing Chopper's skin and the shockwave itself sent the large general flying. He flew until he crashed into a building with such force it actually collapsed.

Naruto panted in exertion. He looked over at Danny who grinned. People who had run after the two of them ran towards them and started congratulating them. Paulina actually jumped on Danny and started to make out with him. She was promptly pulled off seconds later by a furious Sam.

The rejoicing was cut short though when the sound of rumbling reached their ears.

Everyone turned to face the rubble that Chopper was buried under.

"No way," Naruto said, "No freaking way."

With a loud shout Chopper bashed away all the rubble surrounding him. He was bruised, beaten, and he had some blood running down the side of his face. He had a nasty looking impact zone on his stomach which was starting to turn red slightly signaling that there was some slight internal bleeding.

Chopper chuckled and started to laugh out loud.

"I got to admit this is entertainment," the man said, "I haven't had a fight like this in years. If it wasn't for my extreme pain tolerance I'm sure that last move would have knocked me out. Looks like I'm going to be restricted to the medical bay for a good long time. All good things must come to an end, though."

The group of civilians back off. Danny shot forward with a missile launcher forming in his hands. He fired it just for Chopper to dodge the projectile. A powerful punch slammed into Danny's midsection making him double over. Danny coughed up some blood and was then sent flying by a punch to the face.

Naruto shot forward with a sidekick and called out, **"Mutton Shot!"**

The kick slammed into Chopper's stomach making him laugh and he said, "I admire the guts you have kid, but I have to rip them out of you."

Chopper grabbed Naruto leg roughly and threw him away. Black power collected in the man's hands. He raised them both and yelled, **"Quake Slam!"**

The ground beneath him shattered and the whole ground shook. People screamed as the buildings around them started shake and crumble. Chopper ran for it and got out of there and landed safely.

The other weren't so lucky. People tried to run, but it was too late. Danny and Naruto rose up and saw the carnage. People were crushed under the rubble. Red elixir flowed from underneath the rock. Danny saw a hand clutching a PDA sticking out of the side of the rubble.

'_Sam…Tucker…Jazz…Mom…no,'_ Danny thought.

Naruto was staring in shock at what they just saw.

They were both ripped from their thoughts by the sound of wild laughter. They saw Chopper laughing like crazy.

Danny growled angrily. His eyes turned red and the pupils turned to slits. The gold ring on his hand flashed. Slowly his skin was replaced with black scales that spread over his body. His teeth sharpened and his n ails turned to black claws. Then a long reptilian tail burst from his lower back and pair of draconian wings on his back.

Silvery chakra flowed around Naruto. He rose up and held out his hands. His swords flew to his hands. The chakra formed a cloak around him that was wolf like in shape. The cloak even covered the two swords he had. He unsealed and brought the last sword to his teeth. Naruto's eyes opened revealing his enhanced Rinnegan. Three of Naruto's black fox tails burst from his lower back and turned white.

The two roared in fury gaining the attention of Chopper. He grinned when he saw them.

"So you're getting serious," the man said, "Looks like I'm about to-"

Chopper was cut off when a strong scaly fist slammed into his jaw. He was sent rolling by the incredible strength behind the fist. He spat when stopped rolling spitting out a tooth. Suddenly, Danny's tail wrapped around his throat and hoisted him into the air. Danny then proceeded to beat on Chopper like a punching bag.

Danny then twisted around and flung Chopper away. Danny took a deep breath and unleashed a huge jet of green and red flames. The blast slammed into Chopper making him scream in pain. Danny flew up and his scythe went to his hand. Green and red fire focused on the scythe blade. Danny took a single swing and the blade sliced off the mad general's arm. A powerful curb stomp sent the man flying down to the ground forming a crater as he crashed.

Naruto flew over with a **Devil Leg **active. He spun around and yelled, **"Highest-Rate Mincemeat!"**

A barrage of superheated kicks smashed into Chopper's chest, shoulders, stomach, and face. One last powerful kick to the forehead knocked the dark general away.

He then charged and yelled, **"Fried Assortment!"**

The blonde then shot his foot forward three times at once all three slamming into his chest leaving three large burn marks on his chest.

As he flew up Danny went up behind him and roared. The sonic waves sent the blonde flying downward and crashing into the ground. Danny formed energy on his claws and swung leaving deep gashes in the man's back making him bleed and cry out in pain. One powerful punch to the back of Chopper's head sent him flying.

Naruto shot up and swung all three of his swords yelling, **"Three Sword Style: Demon Cut!"**

Three thick cuts appeared Chopper's chest. He cried out in pain. Naruto didn't stop there. He shot forward saying, **"Three Sword Style: Extreme Tiger Hunt!"**

More gashes appeared on Chopper. A powerful kick slammed into the man's chin sending him flying upwards. Naruto's three tails shto up and started bashing him between the three of them with enough force to break some of the man's bones.

Naruto then spun around and yelled, **"Three Sword Style: Black Rope: Great Dragon Twister!"**

A powerful tornado shot up and slammed into the general making him scream out in agony. As he flew up Danny flew down. The ring of rage was glowing brightly on his finger.

Danny drew it back and called out, **"Rage of the King!"**

The power behind it sent the man flying down in the ground with a resounding boom. The general rose up in even worse shape then before. He looked to see Naruto charging at him with no swords.

He drew back his arm and yelled, **"Stern Beast Secret Attack: Owl Strike!"**

Naruto unleashed a barrage of **Stern Beast **punches right to the man's head knocking him back. Naruto then focused his chakra into his hand.

Danny flew down with his hands cupped over his mouth.

Naruto: **The Largest Ring: Six King Gun!**

Danny: **Ghost Dragon Roar**!

Danny and Naruto ran up close. Danny unleashed a mix of dragon fire and his ghostly wail forming powerful waves of fire while Naruto hit him with a powerful shockwave from his arms that was even stronger than the move he used that sent Chopper into a building. Chopper screamed in absolute agony. The shock wave shattered his bones and ripped his muscles while Danny's flames cooked his flesh and turned his body to ash.

Danny and Naruto turned back to normal and panted in exertion. Naruto glanced down at Danny who had fallen to his knees. Danny threw back his head and yelled out in anguish. Danny put a comforting hand on the white haired boy's shoulder.

In the ghost zone they heard Danny's shout. The anguish behind it made Wulf and Cujo howl to the sky. Other ghosts shivered at the sound of such anger and sorrow.

**Later…**

Danny stabbed a cross into the ground right above where he had buried his mother. Danny looked around to see the graves he and Naruto had dug.

Naruto had placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and said, "Listen Danny, I know you're upset. I'm sorry I brought this on you. I never thought that-"

Danny said, "Don't sweat it. We knew the risks when we signed up. It just hurts a lot. Have you ever lost anyone in a fight before, Naruto?"

Naruto said, "I lost both my parents when I was born, remember. I know the pain of loss. You're not alone though…you got me."

Danny looked at Naruto and said, "Are you asking me to go with you?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah…I could use a traveling buddy. Plus I know you're just as curious as I am about the multiverse. So…are you in?"

Danny thought for a second and looked at the graves around him.

The boy then said, "Yeah…I mean the ghost zone has gone a long time without a king. It can go a little bit longer."

With that Naruto opened up a portal and they walked through.

**Meanwhile…**

The dark one watched the death of his general with a frown on his hidden face.

"That boy has become bothersome," the man said, "He has killed two of my generals already. Now, we have to deal with a second one!"

Another general said, "Chopper was one of the stronger of us. It shows much about these two."

The king growled, "I don't care what happens. I don't care what you have to do. The next world we invade shall be the one that boy and his counterpart shall die in!"

**With Danny and Naruto….**

The two heroes exited the portal and landed on the ground. They immediately found themselves in the middle of a forest.

"Wow," Danny said, "Sam would have loved it here."

Naruto looked around and couldn't help, but have a sense of familiarity.

'_This place seems really familiar,' _Naruto thought. Then realization struck.

He ran up a nearby hill. Danny followed him wondering what he was up to. When they reached the top Danny was shocked at what he saw. It was a huge village with a large wall around it. There was also a mountain with four faces carved into it like Mount Rushmore.

"I don't believe it," Naruto said, "I'm home."

**Cut! Okay epic battle and victory. For those of you who are going to be upset about me killing Amity…it's happened before so I figured why not. I decided to have Danny be Naruto's traveling buddy. He could use the help in the future. **

**Also I'm running low on ideas for the remaining generals so I'll be taking requests for them. I'll need a name, their specialty, and their image. **

**So is Naruto really home or is this just another one of the universes way of pulling the wool over his eyes? You'll just have to find out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 11: The Third World: Seeing Double

Naruto rubbed his eyes to make sure that they weren't playing any tricks on him. he was actually home in Konoha. He was actually back home. Could this evil force be attacking his home now? He grinned widely when he realized that he would able to see the girls again. Just as he was about to go for the village he noticed something. The Hokage Monument didn't have Tsunade's face on it.

"What is this?" he asked, "This isn't Konoha."

Danny turned to his friend and asked, "What do you mean this isn't Konoha? This looks a lot like your home village by how you described it."

Naruto said, "It isn't my village. You see that monument? It is missing the face of Tsunade Senju, the fifth hokage. Either we've gone back in time or we're in a different version of my universe."

Naruto was cut off in his thoughts when he felt some dark and obviously powerful chakra run through the air. He looked towards the source and saw it coming from the village. The blonde narrowed his eyes as he recognized the chakra as he had fought the person twice already.

"I've fought this guy twice already and I'm really starting to get sick of it!" Naruto yelled as he got into a stance and shot forward.

Danny quickly flew up and shot forward like a bullet after his friend.

Naruto ran through the village with Danny in tow somehow managed to avoid the ninja security. The two eventually came to a large forest that was fenced off with signs that said, "Do not enter", "Turn Back", and strangely enough, "Free Parking".

The pair of friends jumped into the forest and ran towards the charka source. Danny couldn't sense it and was just chasing him trying to figure out what had gotten his friend in such a wound up state.

Eventually the pair came onto a very strange scene. The scene was a younger version of Naruto fighting a guy with pale skin and long black hair while a guy in a blue collared hair do with a weird looking ponytail and a girl with long pink hair were cowering behind.

"You are becoming a real nuisance boy," Orochimaru said to the younger version Naruto,

Orochimaru lifted up some of Naruto's shirt to reveal the seal on his stomach.

Just as chakra appeared on his fingers our Naruto shot forward and yelled, "Hey, snake man! Pick on someone your own age!"

Orochimaru turned to face our version of Naruto just in time to get slammed in the face by his foot. The snake sannin was sent flying like a rag doll through the forest and crashed into a tree.

All three genin were looking at the sight with wide eyes.

Our Naruto turned to Danny and yelled, "Get them out of here!"

Danny nodded and split into three copies before he grabbed the three young ninja and flew off.

Naruto faced Orochimaru who finally pried himself out of the tree. He looked at the sixteen year old jinchuuriki and grinned.

"Well, well," Orochimaru said, "My spies never mentioned you among the hidden leaf. Who are you my dear boy?"

Naruto answered, "Screw you, you oversized legless iguana."

Orochimaru winced and said, "Ouch…never heard that one before. well since you won't join me…I'm afraind I'm going to have to kill you."

Orochimaru shot forward and nearly tackled Naruto just for his arm to shoot out and grab the snake's throat keeping him at an arms distance.

"You got any last words, old man?" Naruto asked, but Orochimaru could only gasp as his throat was being crushed by an incredible amount of force.

"No? Okay," Naruto said.

Naruto then activated his eyes and grabbed Orochimaru's body with his other hand. He slowly pulled and then out of Orochimaru's body Naruto ripped out his soul. Naruto grimaced as this power, in all honesty, felt a little bit disgusting to him.

Naruto then whispered, **"Flames of Agni."**

Red and white flames spread over Orochimaru's twisted black soul. The soul screamed almost inhumanly as it's being was consumed by the red and white flames. Soon the soul was completely gone.

Suddenly, a bunch of ANBU joined by Anko Mitarashi jumped down from the forest.

"Hold it!" Anko yelled.

She was about to say something else when she saw Orochimaru's body drop from Naruto's hands. She didn't recognize him due to the fact that Naruto still had his mask on. Naruto turned to them and then held up his hands.

"Who are you?" the snake mistress said as the ANBU added chakra sealing cuffs to his wrists. He didn't resist because that would cause much more problems than he needed right now.

"My name is…Naraku," the blonde said, "A friend of mine went off with a genin team that was attacked by this man. I suggest you find them before something more happens to them."

She nodded and made a motion to the ANBU who go off in the direction that Danny had gone with his younger self.

The ANBU nodded and ran off.

"Come on big guy," the snake mistress said, "We're taking you and your friend when we find him to see the hokage."

**A little while later…**

Naruto, now named Naraku, and Danny stood in front of the old man. Naruto was a little happy to see the old man still alive. He wasn't so happy that it was while the old man had such a stern gaze aimed at him.

"I'll start of simple…who are you and what are you doing in my village?" the old man asked as he sent a stern gaze towards the two teenagers.

Danny would have been unnerved if it weren't for the fact that he has faced down things a lot more threatening than just an old man in robes.

Naraku answered, "We are simple travelers wandering through the country. We sensed a great evil and went to stop it."

The old man said, "I might believe that if it weren't for the fact that you fought and defeated Orochimaru. There wasn't a makr on him. No weapon marks, no jutsu that effected the area, and not even a simply use of chakra. All they found was the light smell of burning flesh. I'll ask again…who are you?"

Naraku looked at the old man through the eyes of his mask and said, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

The old man looked at the man and challenged, "Try me."

At those words Danny's hands turned intangible causing the cuffs on his wrists to fall to the ground. The ANBU hidden in the room stood at the ready for any signs of attack. Naraku quickly sent out a pulse of chakra that actually shattered the cuffs since the chakra being forced into them was too much. Naraku then reached up and took off his mask to reveal his face.

As soon as he did the old man was out of his chair before anyone could blink and he had a kunai to Naruto's throat.

"How dare you impersonate one of our ninja?" the old man asked anger filling his voice.

Naruto chuckled and said, "It really is me old man. Allow me to prove it."

The old man reluctantly backed off.

The old man sat down and said, "Okay then. Tell me three things that only Naruto would know."

Naruto cleared his throat and said, "First, you have a copy of Icha Icha paradise hidden in the bottom left drawer right next to a picture of your late wife. Second, you read said book instead of doing paperwork because most of it is just calls for the execution and/or banishment of Naruto Uzumaki. Three, I am able to knock you out with a single jutsu dubbed the **sexy no jutsu **which turns me into a scantily clad woman."

Now, Sarutobi had to admit that those were only three things that Naruto would know.

Naruto continued, "And if that doesn't convince you I'll do this. **Sexy no jutsu: Version 2."**

There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared every male in the room got a nosebleed. In Naruto's place was a slender woman with blonde hair in two pig tails, with curves in all the right places wearing a little skimpy angel costume, complete with cute little wings, and a halo.

The girl bent over showing her cleavage and said, "Please, Hokage-sama. Let me take you away from all this torment."

That did it. The old man collapsed to the ground with a trail of blood following him from his nose. Naruto turned back just in time for Danny to collapse from the sight that had filled his eyes just moments before.

Naruto laughed out loud and said, "In any dimension that apparently works."

The old man quickly picked himself up as did Danny who was still blushing from his embarrassing trip.

The Sandaime quickly wiped the blood from his nose and said, "No doubt about it. You really are Naruto, but how did you manage to get like this?"

Naruto cleared his throat and began his story. Sarutobi was shocked that, in another dimension, Naruto had gotten incredibly strong, mastered three incredible fighting styles, killed some of the most notorious villains in the bingo book, gained an enhanced version of the most powerful bloodline on the planet, and was given a mission from the gods themselves to save the universe. The way Naruto described the other worlds was insane. The powerful beings Naruto described from the DC universe and Danny's world were incredible. The old man was also shocked to hear that Danny, the boy standing just across from him, was in fact a ghost of incredible power, and the next in the line to be the king of the dead.

Sarutobi rubbed his eyes and said, "You just love giving me different kinds of headaches don't you Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "Must be a constant in the universe."

The old man nodded sadly and said, "So what are you going to do for now?"

Naruto answered, "For now, I would like to watch the preliminary matches. I want to see how things are different in this dimension compared to my own. Also in public call me Naraku. It will make things easier. Also, if the council gains notice of me and if they must see my face, tell them that I am a distant relative of the Yondaime hokage. By the way, making things easier and tell this dimension's version of me about my heritage. It will make things go so much smoother."

The old man nodded before he blinked and said, "There will be preliminary matches?"

**A few days later…**

The jonin, hokage, Naraku (I'll be calling him as long as he's in this world), and Danny stood in the war room as they watched the preliminary matches. True to Naraku's words team 7,8, 9, 10, another Konoha team, a Suna team, and a sound team were there waiting for the fight.

As they did Naraku noticed that his old team was looking at him with contempt, including Kakashi.

'_Well, I've found one difference in this dimension from my own,' _Naruto thought, _'My entire team wants me dead when it used to just be Sasuke and Sakura I wonder what else is different?'_

He noticed that Kiba was giving perverted leers towards Hintata, and that she was still giving nervous and blushing glances towards Naruto. He also noticed that Naruto wasn't looking at Sakura, but he was actually glancing towards Hinata every few seconds.

'_So in this dimension I have feeling for Hinata already,' _Naraku thought, _'It also looks like the Kiba of this dimension is a total pervert. I hope I don't have to neuter that pup.'_

Naraku listened to the old man's speech about how this was a secret way for the villages to war with one another without causing some widespread destruction. After that the fight got underway.

Naraku felt like he was having some serious déjà vu as he watched the fights. All of the events were identical. Kabuto quit, Sasuke went up against Yoroi from Kabuto's team and won, Ino and Sakura knocked each other out, and so on and so forth. However, there was one big difference. When the time came for the match between Naruto and Kiba the fight was instead Kiba and Lee. Naraku glanced at Neji, Hinata, Dosu, Chouji, and Gaara and wondered who in this dimension his younger self would fight in Kiba's stead.

At that moment the next match was called.

Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga.

The fight started off just like Naraku remembered. Neji started spew some fate junk about Hinata being weak, and that it was her fate to lose.

"Wow," Danny whispered, "That guy is a pain."

Naraku answered, "I agree with you my friend."

Naruto said that Hinata was stronger than that and it immediately gave her more confidence. The fight progressed like Naraku remembered and it made him angry. It took Danny and the Hokage grabbed him by the back of the arms from going down there and slicing the boy in half. It didn't matter if this was a different one from another dimension this was still his beloved, Hinata. He did notice that the Naruto of this dimension was looking much angrier than he was. That and the fact that the railed was actually starting to bend under his strength.

Finally the moment came that Naraku knew would send him over the edge.

Hinata stood on the edge of defeat.

"Give up now, Hinata-sama," Neji said, "You can't keep up with me you weakling. I almost pity you."

Hinata coughed up a bit of blood and said, "You…are the one who is weak…Neji. You cling to fate like a crutch, and you hate me for something I didn't have (cough) control over. You are the one in need of pity."

Neji snarled as he shot forward with a shot aimed right at Hinata's heart. The jonin moved to intercept, but someone unexpected beat them to the punch. Naruto shot forward at an incredible speed before he caught Neji's outstretched hand, caught the second one that aimed at him, before he spun on his heel and then threw Neji like a rag doll into the wall.

Everyone stared in shock at the skill the dead last just displayed. Naruto turned around to face Hinata who was wobbling. She fell forward and Naruto caught her. He picked her up lightly and to the shock of everyone present kissed the Hyuuga heiress. As he did a green colored chakra covered her and her wounds seemed to heal. When they broke apart, Hinata turned dark red before she wobbled again and fainted right in Naruto's arms.

The blonde shook his head and walked over to Kurenai who took her from his arms.

Naruto then turned to Neji who was now getting up.

The Hyuuga clan member said, "You commoner! How dare you interrupt Hyuuga clan affairs?"

Naruto growled, "If it involves somebody I care then I'm bound to get involved. Now here's something you should listen to. If you even so much as spit in Hinata's direction, consequences be damned, I will tear your eyes out, skin you alive, and feed whatever's left of you to the birds!"

Everyone, even Naraku, was shocked at the angry tone that the blonde had used. It was almost unthinkable that the boy could use such an angry tone. Naraku grinned knowing that this Naruto had gotten serious long before he had. This would make things much more interesting.

The next match that was announce made Naraku do a double take. It was Naruto vs. Gaara.

Naruto got down in the ring with the sand jinchuuriki. As they entered Naruto looked coldly at the sand user. When the match was called to start Naruto unzipped his jacket. He threw off it off and when it hit the round there was a huge blast of smoke. When it cleared it revealed that Naruto's jacket was in a crater. There were eight tattoos on his arm. They were the kanji for execution, shark, needle, crash, blast, storm, morph, and fire.

Naruto focused chakra into the kanji for execution and there was a puff of smoke and a loud crash. Naruto pulled out a large zanbato sword. The sword had a completely black look, with three steel skulls going up the blade. There were spikes on the back of the hilt. The blade edge was also jagged and looked like it could cut through someone's body with ease.

Everyone was staring at the massive sword that Naruto had in his grip. The blonde then shifted the weapon over his shoulder with incredible ease.

Kakashi thought, _'Where did Naruto get that?'_

Sakura thought, _'That dead last probably stole that from Sasuke-kun! When he loses this match I'll take that from him and give it back to him.'_

Sasuke thought, _'Where did that come from? I should have it!'_

Everyone else was thinking where Naruto got that and they were also thinking how he was able to lift such a heavy weapon with such ease. Ten-Ten was drooling at the sight of the weapon.

Hayate, the proctor for the preliminary matches, got out of the way having a feeling that this was going to end badly quickly. Naruto quickly drew the blade and threw it like a shuriken. The blade was blocked by a wall of sand. Naruto avoided a few blasts of sand aimed at him and jumped over one before moving with speed that was insane for some of them and slammed his fist into Gaara's jaw.

Gaara stumbled back with a huge crack in the side of his face.

Naruto rubbed his arm and said, "Sand walls and sand armor. You're pretty good. Looks like I'm going to need some back up."

Everyone was expecting Naruto to bring out shadow clones. Instead Naruto's shadow extended and split in two. Slowly, they rose up from the ground and took distinct shapes. The first was a tall figure that was muscular, had small legs with feet that curved upwards, small, twisted wings on its back, and heart shaped hole in its abdominal area that went right through it. The second was a massive creature with black skin. Its entire body is wrapped in teal thorns, and both of its wrists and ankles had manacles on them. The chains on its arms are broken, but the chain connecting its feet wasn't. It had a heart shaped hole in its chest. It had a large, red, toothy maw and beard, and beady, glowing yellow eyes. Its hands and feet were large, but its limbs were thin. Each limb was ended in three digit claws. It also had two large orange horns and a long orange mane.

Naruto chuckled at the freaked out looks from around him.

He said, "Darkside…Dark Thorn. Let's take this freak down!"

Dark Thorn roared and Darkside simply cracked his knuckles. The two creatures shot forward right at Gaara with speeds surprising for creatures so big.

Naruto was right behind them with his sword drawn. Naruto swung his sword and sliced right through the sand wall.

Dark Thorn threw out a powerful slash with his claws destroying the sand and then took another swing actually forming deep gashes. Darkside showed up next and slashed the red headed Jinchuuriki across the chest before unleashing a brutal right hook that knocked him backwards.

Naruto charged forward as he focused his chakra into his sword.

"**Uzumaki Sword Technique #1: Blade of Blood!"**

Naruto's sword flashed bright and all three skulls on the blade turned red. Naruto swung it sending a dark red wave of chakra towards the red head. The attack sliced through the sand wall that Gaara quickly formed. Gaara screamed in pain as a huge cut appeared on his chest and stomach. While Gaara was distracted Naruto took advantage of this and shot forward. He grabbed onto Gaara and put him in a bear hug. Gaara felt his strength drain away and he felt his mother grow sleepy. The two were unconscious in seconds.

Naruto dropped Gaara on the ground.

Nobody could see it, but Naraku did. The boy's eyes were now purple with a black ripple pattern in them. This boy had both the rinnegan and some power he had never seen before.

'_So in this dimension I'm a swordsman, have two bloodlines, and I'm freakishly strong,' _the blonde thought, _'Sometimes it feels like I'm in a story or something.'_

At his computer Isom sneezed.

(Oh, man) the author said, (I just got this thing cleaned off)

Back in the alternate world Naruto sealed his sword back up and got in the banister.

Naraku could see contempt, curiosity, and jealousy in the eyes of his teammates and sensei. He could also see strange looks from the other as they didn't expect Naruto to have that kind of power.

Danny whispered, "Can you do that?"

The blonde whispered back, "No. I think things are going to be interesting while we're here."

**Cut! Okay to avoid confusion, our Naruto, the Naruto traveling to different dimensions is Naraku for now. This is to avoid some major problems. As for where the powers came from I got the idea from my challenges ****Swords of the Uzumaki**** and ****Naruto: Dark Angel**** otherwise known as challenges 33 and 61. Okay let me know what you all think bye. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 12: council madness and training

Naraku was walking through the hospital looking for young Naruto. Knowing himself he would be found in Hinata's room. Naraku and Danny walked through the floor of the hospital and found Naruto leaving a hospital room.

"Your performance today was actually quite interesting young man," Naraku said.

"What's it to you?" Naruto asked distrust clear in his voice.

"Just a little comment from one swordsman to another," the blonde said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're a swordsman?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I read your file. That teacher of yours must have given you quite the overhaul."

Naruto scoffed and said, "That silver haired hypocrite didn't teach me anything. I taught myself."

Naraku gained a surprised look and asked, "Really?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Kakashi also goes and teaches Sasuke. He says that those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash and he does it all the time by playing favorites with that duck haired emo!"

Naraku place a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Don't worry my friend. If you want I could help you train for the finals in a month."

Naruto looked and Naraku with a look of mistrust. Naraku noticed this and knew it would take a lot time fore this boy to trust him.

At that moment an ANBU appeared in front of them and said, "Uzumaki-san, Namikaze-sama, the council has requested your presence."

Naraku asked, "Requested or demanded?"

the ANBU said, "Please, I have a very bad headache and I don't want to listen to those civilian fat cats complain today."

The two nodded. Naruto vanished in a swirl of wind and water while Naraku vanished in a burst of bright red flames.

**Council Chambers...**

The pair of blondes appeared in a flash of elements. Naraku noted that Danny was there.

"What do you want this time?" Naruto asked feeling very annoyed.

"You will show us respect, boy!" a fat council man yelled angry that Naruto had disrespected them.

"Tell it to someone who cares, lard-o," Naruto said earning chuckles from a few of the clan heads, except Shibi Aburame and Hiashi Hyuuga because of their stoic personalities.

"Is there a reason we're here?" Naraku said.

The same councilman, in a much more respectful tone, said, "We brought you here to discuss a few things with the boy here. Such as where he got his techniques and those swords."

Naraku shook his head and said, "You have no right to do such a thing. I don't see you asking such questions to the rest of the clan heads. Also, before, you ask you cannot demand that he hand anything over to you or the Uchiha. I have a feeling there may be safety mechanisms on the swords that would, without a doubt, kill someone who tries to steal them."

The civilian council paled at this since the thought of their precious Uchiha being killed by the weapons made them expecially nervous.

Naruto said, "If there is no business pertaining to me now...I shall be leaving."

Naruto left withotu any words of protest from the civilian council, since they knew that the arguing would be pointless at this point.

Naraku said, "Now why is it that I have been called here?"

Rose Haruno, Sakura's mother, said, "Lord Namikaze, we are well aware that you are the last of your clan. As such we would like to place you under the CRA, so that you may enable you to ensure your clan's survival. We hof the council have already picked out plenty of suitable women for you to...revive your clan with."

Naraku said, "You mean civilian women I can knock up just so you and every other greedy, corrupt pain in the arse on this council can use to rip money out of the Namikaze accounts to spend on your own vice and so you as the heads of different merchangs can gain more status in the village. I refuse to be a part of that."

Rose got desperate and said, "But Namikaze-sama, surely you-"

Naraku interjected, "No! I will not be some puppet simply for you all to strike it rich. I find myself approached by any civilian woman with the intent of trying to take my children i will personally drag their skulsl through the dirt!"

Naraku then asked, "Is that all?"

A fat civilian man rose up and said, "Yes, there is an issue that must be resolved. We wish for you help in the extermination of Naruto Uzumaki."

The ninja clan heads glared at the civilians while the Sandaime simply sat by calmly. Naraku tilted his head to the side in fake confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Naraku asked.

The civilian smirked, "That is no mere boy who just walked out of here, he is the reincarnation of the Kyuubi no Kitsune! The yondaime, your relative, died sealing the beast into a weaker form and now it roams our village mocking us by looking like our beloved leader!"

Naraku looked at them blankly and said, "Idiots...all of you."

This caught the civilians by surprise as Naraku continued, "YOu all sing the yondaime's praises, yet you doubt the very work that he put into sealing away the demon. The power of ht eseal is guarded bythe boy's will and that of the Shinigami. From what I've seen that boy had a will that if taken form would form an giant wall made of steel and iron fifty feet thick. Furthermore, i will not strike down one of my own kind!"

This remark caught everyone present by surprise. One of his own kind? What did that mean?

Shibi Aburame stepped forward and asked, "Why did you call Uzumaki-san one of your own kind?"

Naraku answered by fluxing his chakra. Silvery white chakr aflowed aorund him forming a cloak of sorts. The chakra flowed and formed the image of a wolf with gold glowing eyes. The wolf roared sending a wave of fear through the civilians and a wave of submission through a certain dog allied kunoichi.

Naraku brought back teh chakra and said, "I too am a Jinchuuriki. I contain one of the most powerful demons in the world, the ten tailed wolf."

The civilain council was now in shock as the man before them contained a demon even more powerful than the Kyuubi. Danzo, Koharu, and Homura were now mentally cursing as this man would not be easy to manipulate or control. Danzo was wondering if he would be able to use his implanted Sharingan to take over the demon.

Naraku said, "Now, before this goes any further I believe I should tell you something about the Jinchuuriki before this goies any further. First of all, a Jinchuuriki's demon can only take over if the user's mind is broken or if their will is shattered. If that happens then they become the beast that you all so adamantly accuse him of being. Second, if the container dies the demon doesn't die as well. Instead, after a set amount of years the demon will reform all the same, in other words...you have all come very close to damning yourselves through your own brands of "justice" as you so aptly call it!"

The civilian council paled. In their quest to avenge the yondaime and to get revenge for the loved ones they lost they had been hurting an innocent child, not a demon. On top of that they had come close, very close, to destroying the village they loved by almost releasing it.

"That is all I have to say to you on this matter," Naraku said.

"Wait," Shibi Aburame said, "There is one other thing that we wish to discuss. It is about your young ward here."

Danny looked up and at the group.

Shibi continued, "You see, my kikai sense no chakra from him, and from what the Inuzuka can tell the boy smells of death. Can you explain that?"

Naraku looked at Danny and nodded.

Danny stepped forward and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Danny Phantom. A strange name to you I must guess, but that is because I come from lands far to the west. I have a rare bloodline that goes through my family called the Dead Soul bloodline. My chakra forms differently than most. Instead of forming physical energy and spiritual energy, it is made out of spiritual energy only. The result in an inability to perform jutsu, but it makes up for the abilities it provides."

"What abilities are those?" Homura asked.

"That is..." Danny trailed off.

Everyone leaned in.

"...a secret!"

Everyone face faulted at the answer. Naraku chuckled at Danny's answer and how it had apparently annoyed all the people present.

"If that is all," Naraku said, "We shall be leaving."

With that the duo stepped out to go find Naraku's former self. Before he left he said, "Also, I would preer my status as a Jinchuuriki secret. If I weret to be attacked as a demon sypathizer...there will be a lot of blood on a person's hands."

The civilians nodded knowing what would happen to them if they were the cross the young Namikaze.

"Where do you think we'll find him?" Danny asked.

"My guess somewhere in the training grounds," Naraku said, "Knowing myself he'll be training for his match against Neji to make th esucker pay for what he did to Hinata. We'll have to convince him not to kill him outright through. Plus we have something else to deal with."

Danny asked, "What do you mean?"

"I killed Orochimaru in my world, but when I did, I also killed his right hand man Kabuto," Naraku explained, "Since both of them aren't dead I assume He'll try to pull some trick during the finals in one month. Plus, it seems my old team is probably going to try and pull something since it appears they have a grudge against my younger self."

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Just like the bigots on the council."

Naraku nodded and said, "Come on."

The duo then went to the training grounds to find Naruto standing there.

He had the massive sword from the preliminaries out. He had his jacket off and it stuck to his body meaning he had been training for a while. The blonde drew back the massive weapon before he swung it forward sending a huge wave of chakra that sliced through a tree with ease.

Naruto stopped and panted before he said, "I know you're there."

Naraku and Danny came out and approached the tired blonde.

"I don't understand your interest me," Naruto said.

"Why wouldn't I be interested in my own family?" Naraku asked with a raised eyebrow behind his mask.

"Family?" Nartuo asked then he said, "You must be related to the Yondaime what are you his cousin or something?"

The older blonde nodded and said, "Yes. A distant relative from the Namikaze clan. I wish to train you for the upcoming exams."

Naruto scoffed and said, "Don't think I'm an idiot because of my academy records. How do I know you aren't going to try and turn on me during the month and seal up my chakra or try to slit my throat when I'm tired?"

Naraku answered, "You make the same gamble with your life when you go out on missions do you not? Why should this be any different? Plus I can help train you with those eyes of yours."

Naruto looked at the man with interest and asked, "What would you know about my eyes?"

Naruto activated his Rinnegan. Naraku smirked before looking at Danny. Danny touched the front of his mask and turned the area over his eyes invisible showing the Astral Rinnegan.

"I can teach you all you need to knwo about the eyes and all the strength you will need to know as well as try to assess what other powers mine has as well," Naruko said with a slight bow.

Naruto was quiet. He was currently thinking about how this could go. He could be a spy for the counci, but there was the chance that he wasn't and that all his paranoia involving trust over the years had finally gotten to him.

**"Do it, brat," **said a familiar voice in Naruto's head.

_'What?' _Naruto mentally asked.

**"Take his offer, boy," **said the voice of the Kyuubi, **"I can sense youkai coming from him. I don't know what he has in him, but whatever it is, its power eclpipses even my own. Making an enemy of him would be a very poor choice."**

Naruto finally said, "I accept your training, and whatever comes with it."

The two blondes then shook hands.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto sighed out loud as Naraku rubbed the inside of his ears while Danny looked around really confused.

The trio turned around to see Kakashi and the remaining members of team 7.

"Who are these guys suppossed to be?" Danny asked, not recognizing them from the preliminaries.

"They are my team," Naruto said and spat out the word team like it was poison, "If you can call them that."

Sakura stormed up to them and yelled, "Baka! What are you doing here with these people."

Naruto answered, "We were merely discussing training for the finals, what else?"

Sakura scoffed and said, "Like a baka like you could actually win. You coulnd't beat Sasuke-kun let alone Neji."

Naraku said, "Actually, if I remember correctly Naruto here actually managed to knock the Hyuuga boy off his feet and then beat the tar out of that Suna boy."

Sakura turned to the Namikaze and said, "That was just a fluke."

Naraku said, "Besides...I don't recall asking your opinion little girl. Now scram! We have business to do."

Sakura said, "You can't talk to me like that. My mother is on the council and she can have you killed."

Naraku said, "Save it for someone who cares."

Sakura growled in frustration and drew back her arm and salmmed it into Naraku's stomach and connected into his stomach. Naraku subconsciously activated his **Tekkai **that blocked Sakura's punch. Sakura screamed in pain and pulled back her hand clutching it and trying to feel if the bones were broken. Naraku brought up his leg and dropped it down, slamming his heel onto the pink haired girl's massive forehead. The girl fell to the ground out cold.

"Nice kick," Naruto said.

"Thanks."

Sasuke saw the strength and with his Sharingan saw the chakra focus into his stomach, but for some reason he couldn't copy it.

"You! Train me," Sasuke demanded.

"You want to run that by me again boy?" Naraku asked.

"Train me," Sasuke said, "I need that kind of technique to use in the finals. Plus, you can teach me everything else you know with you being in the Namikaze clan. At least then the Yondaime's legacy will be in worthy hands."

Naraku said, "Let me think...hell no."

Sasuke snarled, "You cant just deny me! I need that kind of power to kill my brother and avenge my clan!"

Naraku said, "Tell it to someone who cares."

"Now, now," Kakashi said, "No need to get violent. Now, Naraku right? I have to agree with Sasuke. The Yondaime's technqiues would be safer in the Uchiha clan's hands and they would be used to their fullest."

Naraku stopped before turning and glared at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, what a disappointment you have become," Naraku said suddenly, "Right now I can feel your teammates, your sensei, and your father rolling over in their graves! If you ever try and get the Namikaze technqieus while i still draw breath or while i live in this village...I will rip your shoulders and mount it in my living room."

With that said the three left leaving two pissed off ninja. Sasuke was mad because he had just been denied what would make him stronger, and Kakashi was made because the boy talked as if he knew his old teammates, sensei and family.

"Come on Sasuke," Kakashi said as he picked up the unconscious Sakura, "We got training for you to do."

Naruto asked, "So when do we start training...sensei?"

Naraku answered, "Immediately."

**Cut! Next chapter is the finals and whatever changes i bring to this dimension. Okay see you all later bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 13: Craziness in the Finals.

The month had flown by quickly. Civilians and Shinobi alike were filing into the arena and getting ready to watch the matches.

Down in the arena stood the remaining finalists: Neji Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Kankuro, Temari, Rock Lee, and Shikimaru Nara. The only people missing were Dosu, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Up in the stands the disqualified contestants and the judges sat. Naraku sat next to Danny as they waited for their young freind to enter the arena.

"Where is the guy?" Danny asked as he looked down at the ring.

"I don't know," Naraku said, "He said something about making a grand entrance. Then again I made a pretty grand entrance at my chuunin exams myself."

In the kage booth the Sandaime sat with the Kazekage.

Down in the arena the proctor, Genma, approached the finalists and said, "Okay, now due to the disappearance of oen fo the contestans there has beena change of plans."

He held up a sheet showing the new line ups.

Round 1: Naruto vs. Neji

Round 2: Shin vs. Kankuro

Round 3: Shikamaru vs. Temari

Round 4: Sasuke vs. Lee

"Now that we have that decided," Genma said, "Will everyone except Neji and Naruto leave the arean?"

The group left leaving only Neji in the arena.

Neji gave a superior smirk and said, "It looks like the loser realized that nothing can defy fate."

Genma was about to declare Neji the winner just in time for a large pool of darkness to appear in the middle of the arena. The pool spread quickly and then a blast of darkness shot up into the air.

When the darkness faded it revealed a changed Naruto. He now wore a dark gryshirt with long black ANBU style pants with steel tipped boots and small blades coming off the back of them. Over his shoulders he wore a black trench coat that had the sleeves ripped off and the heartless symbol on the back. The seals for his swords were emblazoned on his arm and stood out proudly as his eyes flashed an ice cold glare at the Hyuuga who stood completely defiant.

"Am I late?" Naruto asked.

"No..." Genma said with a grin, "You're right on time."

In the stands Naraku whistled and said, "Nice entrance. I think I might have prefered mine better though."

Danny asked, "How did you enter?"

Naraku answered, "I fell from the sky covered in a comet made out of earth, fire, water, air, lightning, wood, metal, boiling water, and lava."

Danny blinked and said, "Dang...talk about overkill."

Naraku said, "My friend...overkil is overrated."

Down in the arena Neji said, "Just give up now. You were a failure and you will always-"

Neji was cut off in his rant when Naruto's fist impacted his jaw and sent him flying into the wall of the stadium.

Naruto said, "Stop talking and fight already you long haired prick!"

Neji growled and got into his stance. Naruto got into his own stance and the two faced off. Neji charged forward with the intent of ending the fight quickly. Neji unleahsed a quick Jyuken strike that Naruto didn't even bother to dodge. The Hyuuga genius smriked before Naruto burst into smoke.

"What?" Neji asked out loud, "Where is he?"

**"Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation."**

Before Neji could react a hand burst up from the ground and grabbed his ankle. He pulled hard and pulled the Hyuuga down until he was buried up to the neck in dirt. Neji looked around, wondering what just happened when Naruto burst from the ground and landed in front of him.

"That was easy," Naruto said.

Neji yelled in fury and thrashed in his prison trying desperately to get out of the ground and punish the boy who dared to humilate him like this.

"You know, you're lucky," Naruto said, "If this was a mission out there you'd be in big trouble. You're head would be cut off and your eyes would be taken to be sutdied by some eighboring coutnry or sold to the highest bidder."

Neji looked up at Naruto with fear in his eyes.

"Good thing this isn't the case," Naruto said, "You may think because of your eyes that you're invincible and no one can beat you. You're wrong. You style doesn't cover this does it? Like an Inuzuka without it's dog, or a Yamanaka fighting a speedy opponent you can't do anything with that style now. You need to change and adapt. You may be linked to the old ways boyo, but those days are dead and done. Time to move on."

Naruto nodded at the proctor who nodded and declared Naruto the winner.

In the stands Naruto's words struck home to Hiashi, Tsume, Inoichi, and the other clan heads. The boy was right. An enemy could quickly figure out a way to counter their measures and techniques. This was the ninja world and nothing ever stayed the same for long. They had to adapt and change or they would die. This idea didn't seem to reach the Hyuuga elders, however, as they were fuming at the fact that a Hyuuga prodigy lost to a no name loser.

"Oh man! How did he win! I lost a lot of money betting on that baka's loss!" Sakura yelled from her seat crying furiously as she had lost the money she had been saving for her wedding day with Sasuke (never going to happen by the way).

She was prompty shut up when Naraku appeared behind her and hti her in the back of the head effectively shutting the woman up.

"Sorry for the noise," Naraku apologized to the people who had to hear Sakura's ranting.

He disappeared and reappeared right next to Danny.

"That was quick," Danny said, "I hope the other matches are more exciting."

Naraku said, "Hold your breath until Bushy brow's match. That'll be the really entertaining one."

That was apparently true. When it came time for his match Kankuro forfeited gaining jeers and jabs at him about his outfit and the fact that he wore make up. He tried to insist it was war paint, but nobody believed that he was telling the truth.

When the match for Shikimaru and Temari came it took Naruto pushing the lazy genius off the edge of the fighter's box to get him to go down to the arena. As soon as the match started it was mostly just trying to get past the other's defenses. When Shikimaru finally managed to catch the woman he immediatly called it quits because he was nearly out of chakra.

Next came the match a lot of people had been waiting for, Sasuke vs. Lee.

Lee jumped down exclaiming that his fires of youth would allow him to beat his opponent. They waited a minute before Sasuke and Kakashi appeared dramatically in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke was wearing his black outfit with arm bands and high collar.

"You entrance was better," Temari said to Naruto as he looked down at the little show off.

Down in the arena Sasuke activated his eyes and Lee got into a stance. The duo charged at one another and met with a loud crack as they started exchanging blows. Sasuke landed a punch to Lee's jaw, but the boy was undeterred. Lee brought up from his leg slamming Sasuke's stomach. The Uchiha grabbed Lee's leg before he threw him away. Lee landed on his back and Sasuke went through hand signs.

**"Fire Release: Fireball Blast!"**

A large fire ball shot out of Sasuke's mouth and shot towards Lee. Lee jumped up and ran to the side as fast as he could avoiding the flames, but a bit of his jumpsuit caught fire from the heat. After rolling to the left to smother the flames Lee pulled his weights off and said, "I will not lose here!"

Lee vanished in a blur of speed.

Sasuke did the same.

The wo vanished an reappeared in the exact same stance and fighting style as before. In the stands Gai was girpping the railing and it was starting to groan against his strength. He should have known that the Uchiha would try and copy the style he and Lee used because Lee had beaten and humiliated Sasuke in a match before the chuunin exams even began.

Down in the arena the two figures met again and again with loud clashes as they smashed into eachother again.

Finally Sasuke broke them apart and yelled, **"Dancing Leaf Shadow!"**

A powerful upward kick knocked Lee into the air. Sasuke jumped up after him and yelled, **"Lion's Barrage!"**

The young taijutsu specialist was sent flying dwonwards and crashed into the ground.

Finally Sasuke yelled, **"Leaf Hurricane!"**

Sasuke spun like a top intent on a vicious kick that would end Lee.

Lee rolled to the side to avoid the kick. As Sasuke landed he was wide open. Lee's fist impacted Sasuke's jaw sending him rolling like a ball until he crashed into the wall. Lee then focused his, but before he could attempt to open a charka gate Sasuke shot out of the smoke and slammed a chakra enhanced punch to the young boy's jaw. Lee hit the ground hard.

Sasuke stood above Lee, memories of a matc they had where Sasuke was beaten and humiliated flashed through his mind. Sasuke roared in fury before he started beating ont eh nearly uncoscious Lee. Blood was flowing from Lee's nose and mouth and Sasuke continued to relentlessly attack. Everyone could only watch in shock as Sasuke brutally beat down on Lee, even Sasuke's supporters on the council and his fangirls were shocked beyond words.

Genma finally snapped out of his trance and pulled Sasuke off Lee. The fangirl's and Uchiha supporters were shaaken up by what they saw. Instead of seeing the rookie of the year and crown prince of Konoha, they saw a pale and black eyed mad dog with a look of insanity in his eyes. Even Sakura was put off by all of this.

An ANBU came down on orders of the Sandaime and whispered to Genma.

Genma then said, "Winner by knockout: Sasuke Uchiha, however Sasuke shall be put under examination due to brutality towards a fellow Konoha ninja."

Sasuke scoffed and walked up to the competitor's box. There he was met with slight fear from Temari and anger/coldness from the Konoha ninja.

"Now," Genma said, "will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha come down so we can beging the next match?"

"Just go ahead and give up loser," Sasuke said, "You're no match for me, an elite Uchiha. I've had training from one of the best jonin in the village. There's no one here who can beat me."

Naruto said, "Just shut up and get ready to fight, teme. I'm going to make you pay for hurting my friend like that and nearly killing Bushy brows."

Sasuke spat and said, "Like you could make me pay for anything. Maybe after I beat you I'll take that Hyuuga girl and make her my bride."

At that, Naruto's fists clenched tightly and he reached for his arm. In a poof of smoke a large broadsword appered in his hand. It was long with black spikes along the edge of the blade, a shark fin coming out of the back of the hilt, and an iron shark tooth on the bottom of the handle.

"Teme," Naruto said, I'm about ot give you the beating of a lifetime!"

Genma said, "Okay, the first match between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, begin!"

Sasuke shot forward wth his Sharingan blazing. Sasuke unleahsed a right hook that slammed into the blonde's open fist. Naruto then threw the man foolish boy away with great strength.

**"Uzumaki Secret Technqiue #5: Chakra Kunai Rain!"**

Naruto jumped in the air and swung his sword. mutliple balls fo chakra shot out from the blade and took the form of kunai. Sasuke ran to the left avoiding the rain of weapons, and went through hand signs.

**"Fire Style: Great Fireball!"**

The fireball shot at Naruto who simply held out a hand. The chakra inside the attack was drained into Naruto's hand as it made contact and the fire diminished shocking everyone watching.

Naruto then landed and said, **"Water Hazard Technique #1: Shark Wave!"**

Naruto swung the broadsword sending a wave of water at the Uchiha which took the shape of a tiger shark. Sasuke though quickly and went through handsigns of his own.

**"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Blast!"**

The large fire attack slammed into Naruto's water technique. The result was a huge blast of steam rising into the air and obscuring everyone's view.

Sasuke stood still for a moment and was about to move when Naruto's voice sounded.

**"Shadow Wave!"**

A thin curved line of darkness shot out through the steam and smashed into Sasuke sending him into the wall. The Uchiha screamed in pain as the attack not only applied a lot of pressure, it also cut him leaving a deep diagonal gash on his chest and on the wall behind him.

In the stands Danny said, "You taught him some of your moves I see."

Naraku shook his head and said, "I gave him the exercises necessary for my fighting styles save my sword style. I left it up to him to create the moves.

Naruto shot out of the steam and appeared in front of Sasuke with his fists drawn back.

**"Dark Fist Barrage!"**

Naruto started unleashing multiple punches at once leaving shadows of them trailing behind which also managed to hurt Sasuke thanks to his natural chakra density. Sasuke cried out in pain as the rain of punches smashed in to his body causing his bones to creak. Sasuke fell to his knees coughing up some blood.

"You should just give up now, Sasuke," Naruto said, "Don't embarass yourself anymore than you already have."

Sasuke couged and the cursemark on his neck flashed and started to pulse as he growled, "Embarass? Embarass!? I'm an Uchiha dobe! I will not lose here to some no name spawn of a prostitute!"

The flame like markings spread over Sasuke's body and he shot forward landing a shot to Naruto's jaw sending the blonde rolling across the ground until he stopped.

Sasuke growled and chakra focused into his hand. Everyone could see the lighting starting to form in his hand and what sounded like a bunch of chirping birds filled the air.

In the stands what few supporters Sasuke had left were grinning evilly at the sight of Sasuke using one of the strongest techniques in the village, only trumped by the yondaime's rasengan and hirashin.

"Kakashi, you fool!" Asuma yelled picking the silver haried jonin by the front of his vest, "You taught that unstable brat one of the strongest techniques in the village!? What is wrong with you!?"

Kakashi calmly replied, "Sasuke was going against some strong competition he needed the extra strength."

Asuma and the rest of the jonin looked at Kakashi with disgust before dropping him down.

As they did Kakashi thought, _'Finally, the demon brat will die at the hands of my student, and by my own technique no less. Sensei will finally be able to rest in peace...wait...WHAT?!'_

Naruto was focusing chakra into his hands forming a spinning orb of chakra. Suddenly it took a black and orange color before the chakra spread over Naruto's arm. Soon Naruto's arm was covered in transparent, orange and black chakra armor (literally) with large drill surrounding his hand.

Naraku thought, _'Excellent use of dense chakra...why is it I never thought of trying that...oh right I was more focused on my fighting styles and completing the Rasengan. I'm putting this down for a later date.'_

In the arena Naruto's chakra drill reached and an all time fast and Sasuke's technique reached its peak. The two launched forward and called out their attacks.

Naruto: **Uzumaki Secret Technique #24: Spiral Chakra Drill!"**

Sasuke: **Chidori: 1000 Birds!"**

The two attacks met with a bright flash of chakra. The chakra drill quickly went through Sasuke's technique and slammed into Sasuke. Fortunatley, for the Uchiha, Naruto was aiming to criplle him so he only got hit by the chakra energy surrounding the drill bit and not the bit itself, Sasuke was sent flying like a ragdoll before he slammed into the wall leaving a large hole.

Seeing as Sasuke wasn't getting up Genma said, "Winner by knockout: Naruto Uzumaki!"

At that moment a loud explosion rang out. All the ninja in the stadium stood at the ready and the Kazekage chuckled. Hiruzen ducked just in time to avoid the suna leader slamming a kunai into the place where his skull had been.

A bunch of sound and sand ninja appeared in the arena having disguised themselves as civilians. Konoha ANBU joined in on the fight. Outside the village a massive three headed snake rose up and started smashing everything in its path.

Hiruzen jumped up and and landed on the roof of the kage box in the arena. The old man was quickly joined by Naraku who stood next to the old man in a swirl of fire.

The two konoha ninja faced the Kazekage who they figured now was an imposter, Naraku having a good idea who.

"I already know that the real Kazekage is dead," Naraku said his voice clear, "I also know that I killed Orochimaru...that would only leave you to fight now...Kabuto Yakushi."

The kazekage grinned behind his hood before he grabbed his cloak and ripped it off to reveal the face of Kabuto, only there were great differences. His skin was as pale as Orochimaru's, his eyes were yellow and snake like, and he had patches of scales on his face. Aside from his usual clothes Kabuto wore a hooded marroon coat with red, white and yellow markings made to resemble eyes and with the hood up, resembled a serpent's head. Under the cloak Naraku could make out a white slithering creature, most likely a snake.

"What the hell happened to you?" Naraku asked as he stood at the ready.

Kabuto answered, "This is what Orochimaru left for me. I've taken his DNA as well as that of a few other people and added their abilities to my own."

Naraku scowled and said, "So you really are a monster, just like your former master."

Kabuto grinned and said, "I wonder what would happen...if I were to add those eyes of yours to my body? I'd trully be unstoppable."

The lower half of Naraku's mask opened up revealing his mouth. The blonde then unsealed his swords and put the third on in his mouth before he growled, "Not going to happen snake boy."

Kabuto eyed him and thought, _'Three swords? That's an unusual style."_

Hiruzen thought, _'So I finally get to see him in action. Let's see if he was bluffing when he said he was so powerful."_

Down in the arena Naruto ran Water Hazard through another sand chuunin before he had to dodge a blast of wind coming from a sand jonin.

Naruto immediatly recognized him as Baki, the sand team's leader.

"You put a major kink in our plans brat," Baki said, "Taking out Gaara like that. At least now I'll get the chance to make you pay for that."

Naruto said, "Why are you fighting this anyway? The Kazekage is dead!"

Baki scoffed and said, "So what? I just want to take this village down, and I'm going to start with you!"

Baki charged forward and so did Naruto. The invasion of Konoha had begun again.

**Cut! Okay, I never did Kabutomaru in my first story because it really freaked me out. I decided to put it here because...in all honesty I thought it would be cool. Anyway, Naraku's fighting Kabutomaru and Naruto is fighting Baki, who will win...and is someone going to do something about that giant snake? As for the fight with Lee, I'm sorry Lee got beat, but I figured Sasuke could use a fall from grace and I figured being brutal towards Lee before he tries to run was a good idea, as for Naruto not using his Rinnegan...He didn't want to waste his eyes on some emo prick with a superiority and and inferiority complex. Okay see you all next time, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 14: Sound/Sand Invasion: Epic Fail!

Explosions rang throughout the village. Sand and Sound ninja charged and clashed with the Konoha ninja. The sound of fighting spilled far beyond Konoha's borders as they all fought.

On the top of the stadium Naraku was in the middle of a sword fight with Kabutomaru.

The snake themed doctor swung out the kusangi which clashed loudly against two of Naraku's swords.

"That's quite an unusual style you have there," the pale man said, "Maybe after you're dead I'll take your body and steal it from you!"

Naraku growled, "Don't bet on it!"

Naraku wrestled against Kabutomaru before he pushed forward knocking the silver haired maniac backwards.

Naraku shot forward and swung his leg out.

**"Legs!" **

Kabutomaru jumped over the kick just in time for Naraku to go up into a hand stand and spin around on his hands.

**"Twister!"**

The powerful kick slammed into the man's stomach knocking him backwards. Naruto got up and swung his leg yelling, **"Storm Leg!"**

A wave of energy shot off Naruto's legand was sent speeding at Kabutomaru. The blast sliced righ through him. As soon as it did, the man was replaced by a log in a puff of smoke.

Naraku dodged to the right avoiding the maniac burst from the man swung sleeve of his cloak sending a large white snake outward. Naruto jumped up to avoid the attack and then came down. There were three glimmers of steel in the air as the snake was sliced to pieces.

Naraku's foot connected with the ground and he was propelled forward by a mix of gravity control and **Moon Step. **The blonde shot forward as he started his next attack.

**"One Gorilla! Two Gorilla! Three Sword Style: Two Arm Strength Slash!"**

Naraku shot forward and swung his enhanced arms just as Kabuto's bones shot outof his arm and formed a shield around him blocking the attack. The swords slashed deep leaving a trio of deep gashes in the bone shields.

Naraku riased an eyebrow as he saw that. He then realized that he remembered hearing something about this from Anko. One of the sound ninja that became a part of Danzo's blood roots had to ability to make his bones grow to such an extent that they they could exit his body and were extremely hard to break. From what the others told him, one had the ability to spew out webbing, another had a twin that could separate from him and could absorb someone just through physical contact with open skin, another could summon demon like creatures and control them with a flute, and another was freakishly strong.

"So you absorbed some of Orochimaru's old bodyguards," Naraku said, "You realy are a sick individual."

Kabutomaru scoffed and said, "Like I care what you think. Now...lets see how well you doagainst the world's most powerful creature."

**Down in the Arena...**

Naruto slammed his fist into Baki's jaw sending the shrouded man rolling. Baki jumped up and formed a sphere of wind chakra in his hand.

The sand Jonin shot forward and unleashed the attack. The attack impacted Naruto's stomach, but the attack died as the chakra in it was absorbed. At that moment his leg shot up and salmmed into Baki's chin knocking him off his feet. The blonde shot forward and punched the man in the face sending him rolling.

Baki snarled and was about to get up just in time for gravity to increase. Baki cried out in agony as the increase of the pressure broke the bones in his leg. Naruto then shot forward and grasped the man's neck and started to drain the chakra out of him through his neck. The man's body fell to the ground pale and obviously dead from chakra depletion.

Naruto was then attacked by three sound ninja in a pincer formation. They were stopped by a blast of light blue energy. All three were turned to living ice sculptures. Danny the flew down and clapped his hands together sending a sound wave that shattered the ice and the people inside of it.

Danny pulle dout his scythe and swung it, the staff extending and decapitating a few of the sound ninja around him. Danny then unleashed a volley of energy blasts taking out a few more sand and sound ninja.

"Go and help the big guy out!" Danny growled, "I got these clowns."

Naruto nodded before he shot towards the fight on top of hte iron stadium. As the fight was going on Kakashi was taking down a few ninja while sending subtle glares at Danny, Naruto, and Naraku. He would have his payback for Sasuke later, but he had enough sense to wait until after the conflict here was done and over with.

Naruto ran upt he side of the wall and yelled, "Hey, snake face!"

Kabutomaru turned around just in time to avoid getting his head crushed by a darkness chakra enhanced kick. He was distracted enough for Naraku to shoot forward and slamm his left hell into the new snake sage's head. The man was sent flying with such force that he crashed into the side of a building to the opposite side of the arena.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked.

"Danny told me to help you," Naruto answere.d

Naraku repliced, "I can tke care of myself. We need to get those summons taken careof as well as others. Go and defend the academy. Knowing some of these guys they are bound to try and make a play for that area. Oh and...bust them out."

Naruto looked shocked before a large grin formed on his face.

The blonde jumped back before he went cut his thumb and went through a few hand signs.

**"Summoning Jutsu: Paths of Pain!"**

There was a huge plume of smoke everyone in the arean turned tos ee what had been summoned forth. A lot of them were expecting some huge animal. They were disappointed when it was just a group of six figures. When the smoke cleared everyoen present had to do a double take as they figures they saw made the sound and sand ninja nealry wet themselves.

The first was a man with long black ahri and dark shaded skin with black eyes. He wore red armor that resembled a samurai over his chest, shoulder, thighs, and shins. Each shoulder had the symbol for the Senju clan on it.

The second was a man with fiar skin, shaggy white hair, red eyes, and red markings under his eyes, and on his chin. He wore traditioan blue samurai armor over his chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms accompanied by straw sandals and a happuri that had the Konoha symbol engraved on it on his head. In his left hand a was a black stick that resembled a sword handle.

The third was a fairlyt all fair skinned man with spiky blonde hair with jaw length bangs framing his face and bright blue eyes. He wore th enromal konoha ninja outfit as well as sandals and the bands on either side of his flak jacket. Over all of this he wore a whtie trench coat with a red flame motif on the bottom and the words Fourth Hokage written on the back.

The fourth was a woman with long red hair with purple eyes wearing a normal Konoha garb and Konoha headband wrapped around her forehead.

The fifth was a man wearing a Konoha jonin outfit with long, shaggy, silver hair and dark eyes. On his waist was a small short tanto with a circular shaped hilt.

The sixth man was tall and had long blonde hair that reached down to his back. He also had a respirator on mouth that covered most of his face and had the symbol for the hidden rain village on his face. He was shirtless revealing his muscled toros and the cross shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen. In his hands he held a kusarigama that had a sort of poison dripping off of it.

Everyone was shocked.

Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Sakumo Hatake, and Hanzo the salamander were alive and in the village.

"All right you guys," Naruto ordered, "Go out and take down any sound and sand ninja you see. Got it?"

They all nodded as an answer and went off to face their own battles.

Naruto then took otu afood pill and take it as theat summoning took a lot out of him and then jumped off the side of the building and yelled, **"Army of Darkness!"**

AS Naruto crashed into teh ground a layer of darkness ht out around him. Slowly multiple heartless rose out of the ground. Nrmal ones, a few darksides and dark thorns, and finally a huge animal shaped heartless with what looked like a tribal shaman fused ont it's back.

"All right boys! Take out all teh sand ninj and sound ninja you can! Earthmover go and tak eout the giant snake!"

Naruto unsealed the sword he used in the preliminaries. The heartless all roared or screeched before shooting off to go fight.

Naruto then swung his sword killing af ew ninja nd was going off to fight his own battle.

Naraku smirked befor he dodged a large white snake. Glancing to the side he saw Kabutomaru who had the snake coming otu of his navel. Naraku grabbed the snake, whihc a slight wince of disgust, before he ripped on it pulling Kabutomaru forward.

**"Neck!"**

Kabutomaru hit hte gorund hard and was now clutching his face. naraku jumped up using some moon step movements. The he growled, **"Storm Leg: Confusion!"**

A large barrage of crecent shaped blasts rained down on the snake man. While this whole fight was going on Sarutobi was getting a good work out taking downa whole lot of ninja in the process of his fight.

Naraku wasn't done yet as he descended downa dn started spinning like a buzz saw and called out, **"Storm Leg: Wild Saw!"**

The attack slamed right into the ground where Kabutomaru had been only for the snake man to actually burst intoa multiude of white snakes that slithered to the other side of the room and reformed as Kabutomaru.

The man then went through a few hand signs and yelled, **"Earth Style: Ground Spike Graveyard!"**

A series of stone spikes hsot up throught e roof cauisng it to collapse and nearly impale Naraku. The blonde responded with a gravity enhanced kick that had enough force to shatter and the gravity wave that followed destroyed the spike and sent a wave of death towards Kabutomaru. The snake man quickly took out a bone shield that was destroyed by the gravity attack and cause the snake man to lose his arm.

Kabutomaru's arm burs into a total of fie snakes that shot forward to try and sink their teeth into Naraku. The result was two snakes biting him and three others wrapping aorund his swords.

The three weapons were yanked out of Naraku's hands and Kabutomaru jumped up and swung his leg down sending Naraku flying downward into the ground.

"Is that really all you can do?" Kabutomaru asked, "With all the power my master had I thought for sure you would be mae of much sterner stuff."

There was no answer until gravity around him suddenly increased preventing him from moving.

The next thing he knew Naraku was in front of him.

**"Finger Gun: Spots!"**

A series of piercing attacks slammed into the man leaving small finger zied holes in his body.

**"Anti-Manner Kick Course!"**

A powerful upper kick slammed into Kabutomaru sending him flying upwards and through the remains of the roof. He mad ea quickly descended and Naraku got a new attack read.

**"One Gorilla! Two Gorilla!**

Naraku then prepared for his next move.

He shot up with his enhanced arms and growled, **"No Sword Style: Great Dragon Twister!"**

The power behind the punch that followed Cracked Kabutomaru's ribs and made him cough up a lot of blood. The pale man was sent flying through the wall and crashed in the center of the arena. Naraku slowly walked out with his arms cross and a no nonsense look on his face.

Kabutomaru got up and performed a few handsigns. Three humanoid figures appeared. One weilded a club, another had claws on its hands and the other's body was completley wrapped up in bandages from the waist up.

Kabuto then spat a huge amount of webbing that smashed itn Naraku immobilizing him. Then he took out a flute and began to play it. The three creatures shot forward ghostly appartition with multiple mouths coming out of their mouths. Naraku simply drained the charka from teh webbing and broke free shocing Kabuto.

**"Gravity Purge!"**

A sudden increase of gravity crushed the three summoned creatures before they could even move. There bodies were completely destroyed meaning they weren't going to be used again anytime soon.

With a little manipulation of gravity all three of Naraku's sword flew from ther place and into his hands and mouth.

He then said, "This is starting to get really boring. I thought you would be more entertaining them your old boss, but I guess I was wrong. Well, better get cracking."

The blonde got into a stance and said, "I hope you like this new move...its something I've been trying to perfect for a while now!"

Naraku shot forward with all of his swords glowing. The boy then jumped up and yelled, **"Five Sword Style: Five Demon Claws!"**

All three swords plus two additional blades formed via** Storm Leg **smashed into Kabutomaru making him scream as Naraku landed on the other side of Kabuto his body split into multiple pieces.

With that the blonde walked away and whispered, **"Flames of Agni."**

The remains of Kabutomaru burst into green flames completely turned to ash. At the sight of their new leader dying the sound ninja gave up and the Sand ninja followed quickly.

The invasion was over.

Naraku glanced down at his ring and saw the crystal beginning to glow a slight red. He sighed. He should have seen this coming. He better go enjoy some relaxation while he could.

**Meanwhile...**

The dark one sat in front of what remained of his generals.

"We are suppossed to be an unstoppable army," the leader said, "Now, explain to me, why is it, two of my generals have fallen to mere children!?"

The remaining generals winced at the angered tone of their leader.

"Master," and old man's voice said, "I assure you this next world will fall. It seems to be a copy of the world Orochimaru was from and there is a copy of the Naruto boy there as well. This could work in our favor as he may be able to help us take down the child who stands in our way."

The leader said, "Good...because I am putting you in charge of this personally. If you fail...you will not live long enough to regret it."

The old man gulped and nodded.

**Cut! One invasion over and another one is going to begin shortly. Okay as for Naruto have the paths of pain I decided to go with some of the best in Konoha and one of the best from another village. And for Naruto's five sword style if remembered that Kaku, from one piece, called himself a yontoryu user, so I decided combining the Storm leg and three sword style attacks would prove effective. As for the Dragon Twister thing, there is only one move where Zoro doesn't use any swords, I figured I could combine that with the enhancement move Zoro uses. Okay let me know what you think bye. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Naruto, the elements of One Piece, or any other show, anime or game I send Naruto into okay.**

Chapter 15: Two invasions in one week. I really need to move out of this village.

It had been a week since the failure of the sand and sound invasion.

After sand had been taken down the council tried to throw a bunch of punishments ranging from fines to jutsu. If they had their way Suna would have been decimated and throwin into ruin. Luckily, the Sandaime was able to stop the greedy civilians and their attempts to try and gain power were stopped. The old man then sent word to the fire daimyo that the alliance between the leaf and sand villages wasn't doing very well and, right now the two daimyos are cooking up a new alliance that would be mutually beneficial to the village.

Speaking of greedy council members, the council tried to have the bodies of Hanzo, Sakumo, Kushina, Minato, Tobirama, and Hashirama taken from Naruto to be turned into their special secret weapons. They were stopped when Naruto told them that the Paths of Pain were only usable through his Rinnegan. As such, they were listed as special clan tools to be used by him and him alone.

After that they tried to get Danny as a donor to create their own army of ghost powered ninja when they found out about the powers his bloodline gave him. They were shot down when Danny told them that it wouldn't be happening and made a threat to freeze them all to death if they ever tried anything like that.

Naraku and Danny were given special medals for their part in protecting the village. They also gained a fanbase among kids and older teens with their skills. Even some of Sasuke's fan girls converted.

Speaking of Sasuke, the Uchiha had gone and tried to order Naraku and Danny to hand over their weapons and details on theri techniques and skills. The result was the Uchiha getting his butt half frozen and then getting kicked through a wall.

Another issue they had came in the form of Kakashi. Kakashi was livid that Naruto had learned one of the signature techniques of his sensei and was using the body of his sensei, his sensei's wife, and his father as weapons. He stormed up to them in broad daylight and demanded that they hand htemover so that they could rest in peace. Naruto decided to use a bit of irony and brought out the body of Sakumo Hatake and had Konoha's White Fang, beat the crud out of him.

Other than that Naruto was growing well under his training with Naraku and Danny. Unforunately, all good things must come to an end.

**High above the planet...**

The dark ones ship came out of the portal and floated just out of the Earth's atmosphere.

The dark one stood before an old man with graying skin, blank eyes, with thick glasses, and a scientists outfit complete with black gloves and dark looking sunglasses.

"I assure you master," the doctor said assuringly, "In time this world will fall."

"Good," the dark one said, "Now I have but one question. How is this world going to fall...IF YOU ARE STILL HERE TALKING TO ME!?"

The old man nearly had a heart attack from his master's sudden shout. He turned around and ran to procure his vessel lest he wind up angering his master even further than the past failures of his fellow generals.

**Back on the planet...**

"Come on boy," Naraku said, "Don't tell me that's all you got!"

Naraku heaved another boulder at Naruto. The sound of metal striking stone was heard and the boulder was split in half.

Naruto was panting as he held a normal Zanbato with a seal on it in his hands.

The ground around them was littered with hundreds of metal shards and the handles of broken swords.

Naraku had been training Naruto into the ground so he would be ready when the fight with the invaders came. To help him Naraku was using a training method he used when he was training with the konoha 12 and Jiraiya.

Naruto was given normal swords with weight seals on them. He then had to destroy the boulders that Naraku threw at him. The problem was that the swords weren't made to take on chakra and could be destroyed if they took on too much chakra. While Naruto did have perfect chakra control this was still a pretty taxing effort with the weight seals. He had done this a few times now and he had broken at least five swords so far.

Danny was off to the side taking his break from trying to balance a kunai on his hand. The trio stopped from their training when Naruto's ring started to glow bright red.

They all heard a loud rumble and looked up to see a massive ship flying over the village and heading for the square. The trio nodded and looked at each other and nodded. They then shot towards the square.

**Meanwhile...**

The villagers, ninja and civilian alike looked up in shock as the massive ship flew above them.

The bottom of the ship opened and multiple pods dropped. The large metal constructs hit the ground with a loud bang forming craters and kicking up a lot of dust and debris. ANBU stood around the area while other ninja backed the civilians away.

After seeing his ring glow Naruto had alerted the old man and had his security around the village beefed up a bit. Some people thought the old man was just being paranoid, but they finally figured out that this was probably the invasion the old man was talking.

The pods opened and humanoid figures walked out. They were tall, wearing black bodysuits that shone in the sun like metal. Their heads were covered in the same material only in gold with a singe horizontal red line as a visor. In their hands they held special staffs that had opened heads that were glowing yellow.

(For image think the special guards from Force Unleashed, and for the weapons think the staffs from the Death's Head Guards from Planet Hulk and World War Hulk. Best Hulk series ever by the way.)

The ANBU stood at the ready for anything to happen. The soldiers pointed their weapons at the ninja and civilians before lasers fired from them fying hte ninja that people that didn't have the sense to leave.

While this was happening and ANBU moved in with sped swinging his sword. To his shock the figure brought up its staff and blocked the attack before throwing out a punt kick that knocked the ANBU back and fired the weapon destroying the ANBU's head.

The robots continued their onslaught until the sound of three voices shouting reached their ears.

**"Two Sword Style: Castle Gate!"**

**"Spectral Dragon Bomb!"**

**Uzumaki Sword Technique #4: Decapitating Water Wave!"**

Two robots were sliced in half, two more were cut down by wave of water, and a wave of bright green fire incinerated two more. The robots turned and faced Naraku, Naruto, and Danny.

"Targets: Identified," a robot said in a mechanical voice, "Program active. Commencing Termination."

There were at least eighteen robots left.

Danny said, "Six for each of us. Take them down fast and hard."

The other two nodded before getting into their stances and got ready to fight. The robots moved first and chraged forward prompting the same response from the three fighters.

**Naruto vs. robot group number 1**

Naruto reached for one of the kanji on his arm and unsealed a black bladed katana that had the kanji for blast running up the blade and a blast shield on the hilt and a black handle sword with brass knuckles on his fingers and blade on the bottom.

The six droids fired their weapons. The lasers were directed elsewhere by Naruto's control over gravity. The blonde shot forward and swung his sword stabbing it into a droid's shoulder before focusing chakra into the blade. The blade glowed before th erobot exploded like a giant box of fireworks. The metal shards flew around the field. Naruto ducked under a punch from a second punch before he focused chakra into hsi trench knife like weapon. the top of it exploded with chakra sending a chakra spear through the robot's head destroying it.

A punch from behind was deflected by gravity control. Naruto focused his powers and gravity focused around his foot. He swung it around and slammed a sphere of gravity into the bot's chest blwoing a huge hole in it.

Naruto then took a deep breth and unleashed a fire blast from his mouth putting some distance between him and his remaining three opponents.

Naruto then fired a blast of electricity from his arm into one of the remaining bot's chest. This cuased it to short circuit and then explode.

The final two charged. Naruto stabbed one sword into one bot's chest while he stabbed another in the had with the knife on his handle. He then called on all his strnegth and slammed them together causing their skulls to explode.

**Danny vs. robot group number 2**

Danny threw up a shild that blocked the blast and then spun on his heel sending an energy wave that sliced a robot in half. He was then attacked by two more in a pincer maneuver. Danny jumped over the swung weapons before he grabbed one bot's arm and then ripped its arm off. He then turned around and fired a blast of spectral fire from his mouth at point blank range. The robot was melted from the the intense heat.

The second one was a bout to fire his blaster when Danny grabbed his staff and green energy spread over it like a circuit board. Danny then turned to smoke and flew up avoiding the explosion that followed the weapon self destructing.

The white haired boy converged on the ground and formed claws on his hands. He swung his claws ripping a hole in fabric of reality. He grabbed a robot and then threw it the portal. The hole hten sucked up the robot effectively destroying it.

Danny spu around and deflected two more blasts from the two remaining bots. Danny slammed his fist on the ground sending that cirucit board shaped energy through the ground and straight for the bots.

**"Spectral Virus **complete," Danny said, **"Destruct!"**

The two bots glowed bright green before he exploded with incredible force.

**Naraku vs. robot group 3**

**"Neck!"**

A powerful kick to the kneck knocked a robot to the ground and a follow up curb stomp smashed its skull.

Naraku deflected a laser blast before he threw ou ta punch sending a gravity wave that salmmed into the bot crushing it's body against a wall.

Naraku jumped over another swing before bringing his heel down power up with the Iron Mass style. The robot's skull was turned into a pile of scrap in a matter of seconds.

The three remaining robots charged to kill him. The blonde swung both his words and called out, **"Two Sword Style: 72 Pound Cannon!"**

The distanced attack shot forward and sliced one of the robots in half. The remaining two took their weapons and prepared to fire. Naruto brought up his heel and stomped casuing hte ground to shatter and causing them to miss.

Naruto then rose up his hands up causing to large stone slabs to rise up. The masked blonde then slammed his fists together causing the giant stone slabs to crush the robots between them.

**On the ship...**

The old doctor shook hsi head as he saw his robots be destroyed.

"I should have known this would happen. This is what a get for trying to let my little creations take care of things," the doctor said as he walked towards the back of his ship, "It looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty."

A large door opened revealing a hulking figure.

**On the ground...**

The trio of combatants looked up and saw the ship was opening up again. A large figure jumped out and crashed into the ground in front of them. When the smoke cleared they were surprised.

In the large crater was a huge, hulking robot. It was made of a pitch black metal like the robots. It stood tall, about fifteen or so feet. It had broad body with packs on the front with large sgemented cylindars coming off its back in a vertical direction. It had large arms iwth hulking hands easily capable of gripping a human being. It had large three segmented feet. It had no face as it faced against the three heroes.

"You should be honored," the old doctor's voice said, "It has been a long time since I've had to get in combat myself. Though, I usually hate resorting to violence myself, but I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

Danny asked, "Then why are you hiding behind a big hunk of metal?"

The slots on its back caem down and pointed at them. The cylinders then started to spin and energy bullets started firing from them.

Danny turned intangible while Naruto and Naraku both got out of the way.

Naruto swung both legs up and yelled, **"Storm Leg: Dragon Fang!"**

The wave of energy was sent flying at the robot before exploding against a shield around it.

"Nice try boy," the doctor said, "but I've reviewed your battles with the Chopper and Orochimaru. I've developed a shield that blocks both chakra and ecto energy. You can't harm me boy!"

The doors on the front opened up and multiple missiles fired from them sending htem flying at the trio.

Naruto and Naraku both activated their sense of gravity that caught the missiles and sent them flying back at their user. Danny used out his electricty to turn the missiles around.

since the two weapons weren't made of chakra or ecto energy they passed right through the shield and slammed into the bot with explosive force. The bot stumbled back before lowing the weapons and firing again.

Naruto and Naraku brought out their power over all elements to stop the bullets and then send them back forming multiple holes in the machine's armor and destroying hte guns.

Danny shot forward and brought up his scythe. He swung the weapon and the staff turned into a chain. The swung the weapon before the blade struck the shield. The controlled robot threw its arm up and swatted Danny backwards. He looked through his pain and saw a large object in the shape of a large blue orb on its back that was glowing.

Danny grinned before he righted himself in mid air. Danny was about to do something when an orange and red fireball slammed into the robot's shield.

Everyone turned to see Sasuke standing to the side with what had to be the most arrogant smirk on the planet.

"You losers can just stand aside," Sasuke said, "I'll taek care of this guy."

A breeze blew through the area.

"I suggest you give up now," Sasuke said arrogantly with his eyes shut, "You can't beat an Uchiha elite such as-"

Sasuke was cut off when th egiant mech threw out a simple backhand that knocked the Uchiha backwards and through a wall.

Danny took the temporary distraction and formed his claws again. The shield tookthe attack, but even it couldn't stand up to an attack that could tear through the fabric of dimensions. There was a now a gaping hole in the shield.

Danny pointed his arm through the hole and growled, **"Spectral Virus!"**

The energy virus went into the orb causing the shield to completely malfunction and then short out. The rest of the robot froze up the virus froze up the joints.

Inside the robot the Doctor was trying to get his robot to move.

"System Error," a computerized voice said in a female voice, "Movement system failure, shielding system failure, shield shut down."

Danny jumped up and went into his dragon hybrid form before yelling, "Take him down."

Naraku took out three swords while the Naruto took out Water Hazard. Darkness and fire focused in Danny's mouth while darkness and water focused on Naruto's sword.

The three then unleashed hteir attacks.

**"Five Sword Style: 180 Pound Cannon!"**

Danny: **"Dark Dragon Inferno!"**

Naruto: **"Uzuamki Sword Technique #18: Great Shark Blade!"**

Naraku unleashed five waves of eneryg from his swords and his feet. Danny fired a blast of black and red flames that took the shape of a dragon's head similar to the shape of Dora or Aragon. Naruto unleashed a flood of water that took the form of a school of sharks.

Danny attack incinerated the legs of the robot, Naraku's attack destroyed its left arm, and Naruto's attack destroyed the right arm and took out most of the shoulder and the abdomen.

As the trio got walked towards the fallen mech the doctor was starting to panic, he was completely defenseless against these guys.

At that moment the computer said, "Virus found and neutralized, systems operational. Note: Extrmities and lower half missing."

The doctor deadpanned, "Thanks for the obvious information. Note to self: make a more proficient computer program."

The computer said, "I heard that."

The doctor then hit a button and a pod shot up from the robot and flew up. A thruster activated and flew away from them.

Inside the pod the doctor said, "I have to get out of here. I've got to find a place to hide from him."

Then a voice came over the communication channel and said, "You should know by now...no one can hide from me."

**Meanwhile...**

The dark one stood in front of a large portal that was open revealing a pod the doctor had escaped in.

"Goodbye, doctor," the man said.

He took out a long curved sword that had a black blade with a red crystal on the hilt and a a hilt wrapped in in white cloth. There was what looked like a large fang on the bottom of the handle and the sides of the hilt had large broad iron bat like wings. There were also multiple red runes running up the blade.

The dark one drew back his sword. The crystal opened revealing a red eye with a black vertical slit pupil. The runes on the blade flashed brightly. He swung the sword and it went right through the portal with a bright flash of red and black.

**With the doctor...**

A slash appeared in the air with a black and red color. The doctor screamed as he and the pod he was in was completely destroyed.

Danny blinked a few times and asked, "What just happened?"

Naraku said, "I think we just saw a glimpse of power from their boss."

Danny whistled and said, "I though Vlad was crazy hwne it came to failure."

Naruto blinked and asked, "Can you tell me what just happened and who these guys were?"

Naraku said, "Imagine this. Worlds brought down by a maniac with an army of monsters and backed up by powerful warriors. Multiple worlds have fallen to them. Me and my friend are out htere to try and stop him."

Naruto growled and said, "Who are you get such a mission?"

Naraku looked at Naruto and removed his mask. The blonde gasped at the sight of the familiar face.

Our version of Naruto gave a mock salute before he and Danny vanished in a flash of light leaving an awestruck Naruto.

**In the dimensional void...**

Naruto *our Naruto* flew alongside Danny through the portal.

Suddenly, Danny clutched his sides and let out a groan of pain.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Danny then let out a scream of a pain as there was a bright flash of dark green.

Naruto and was sent flying and crashed into the sideof theportal wall and went through it and Danny flew into another.

**Back in Danny's dimension...**

Herald gasped and he flew towards his brother.

"Clockwork," Herald said, alarm in his voice, "we have a problem."

Clockwork turned towards him and said, "What is it that has you so alarmed brother?"

"It is Danny," Herald said, "You told me to monitor him in case there was some great issue. It seems DAnny sued the powers of Wulf in his last battle. Apparently, the power behind it caused my power to travel to different dimensions has awoken in him. Unfortunately, it happened when they were in the middle of a dimensional jump."

Clockwork had a horrified look on his face and said, "What happened to them?"

Herald answered, "They were both flung to different dimensions. I have lost track of them. Unlike you, I can't spy on diffrent dimensions at the same time like you can see different moments in time."

Clockwork hung his head. For the first time in his long existence in the afterlife, Clockwork didn't know what to do.

"Kami," he said, "Watch over them and keep them safe."

**With Naruto...**

Naruto crashed into the groundswallowing a lot of dirt and a bit of sand. The blonde looke dup an saw a man with black and white suit looking over him.

**With Danny...**

Danny smashed through a tree and crashed into the ground. He looked up to see a woman with long silver hair and red eyes looking down at him.

**Cut! Okay, the third maniac is down, but now Naruto and Danny are sent into different dimensions. Will they survive? Where did they land? What will this mean in the long run? How will this effect their mission? Who was the silver haired babe? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out. **


End file.
